Les joies et les peines d'Eric Taylor
by kyleaurel70
Summary: Eric Taylor, 14 ans, traverse une période d'adolescence très mouvementée. Il devra trouver la forte de faire face à la dure réalité de la vie. Pour cela, il pourra compter sur sa chère voisine, Tami Tal.
1. Chapter 1

**Les joies et les peines d'Éric Taylor**

 _Note de l'auteur : cette histoire reprend les détails de la vie d'Éric évoqué dans ma première fanfiction « un destin mise à l'épreuve » mais il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu pour comprendre cette nouvelle fanfiction.  
Les personnages principaux ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de la FNL. Tout personnage non-présent dans la version originale FNL m'appartient. Cette fanfiction a un but de divertissement et non un but lucratif._

ÉPILOGUE

Mary et John Taylor s'étaient rencontrés à la fac à Dallas. Très vite, John demanda Mary en mariage. Ensuite, John trouva un travail de chercheur pharmaceutique dans le département de la paralysie à Houston, Mary le suivit. Mary n'eut pas le temps de trouver un emploi puisqu'un mois plus tard leurs emménagements, elle apprit qu'elle attendait un enfant. Éric Taylor naquit le 17 septembre 1965.  
Les treize premières années d'Éric Taylor étaient remplies de tous ce qu'un enfant pouvait espérer de mieux pour grandir, des parents attentionnés et à l'écoute, une bande d'amis inséparable, beaucoup de petite copine, de bon résultat à l'école. Éric cultivait deux passions dans sa vie : le dessin et le football. Il suivait des cours de dessin privé, trois fois par semaine et tous les week-ends, il avait entraînement avec l'équipe de la League des Pop Warner de Houston. Mi-aout, Éric intègre le Houston High School et jouera pour l'équipe lycéenne des cougars, tout en continuant le dessin en option.  
Un équilibre familial sain et rempli de projet, jusqu'au jour où leurs vies familiales basculèrent 

CHAPITRE 1.

 **17 septembre 1979.**

Comme tous les matins, Mary et John Taylor prenaient tranquillement leurs petit-déjeuner dans la grande cuisine, quand Éric déboula, sautant de joie.

John : tu es bien matinal et joyeux ce matin, que se passe-t-il ?

Éric excité : dit moi ce que tu as prévu aujourd'hui ?

John mentit : comme tous les jours, aller au travail. Pourquoi cette question ?

Éric : arrête de me faire languir papa. Ça fait des semaines que tu me parles d'une énorme surprise pour mon anniversaire. Je veux savoir.

Mary : allez chéri, donne-lui son cadeau. Tu vois bien que notre petit garçon ne tient plus en place.

John tendit une enveloppe à Éric : joyeux anniversaire mon fils.

Éric arracha le cachet de l'enveloppe. À l'intérieur, se trouvait un billet pour l'exposition universelle d'art plastique à Austin, ainsi qu'un billet sur les 50 Yards pour le match d'ouverture des Texans de ce soir, à Austin également.

Éric sauta au cou de son père, puis de sa mère en les remerciant pour se merveilleux cadeau.

Mary : allons finir de nous préparer. Départ dans 30 minutes.

Au départ pour Austin, John se sentit fatigué et bizarre d'un seul coup, mais décida de ne rien dire pour ne pas gâcher la journée de son fils. Plus la journée passait, plus John avait du mal à suivre et à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Mary s'aperçut du mal-être de son mari, mais ce dernier continua à nier. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, John s'écroula devant les yeux de sa femme et son fils.

 **Aux urgences.**

Mary inquiète : comment va mon mari ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

Dr Snow : votre mari a été victime d'un accident vasculaire cérébral. Son état est stationnaire maintenant et je tiens à vous rassurer que le pire est passé. Nous avons constaté chez votre mari, une tension artérielle assez élevée. Était–il suivit ?

Mary : il prenait un traitement lors de grande période de stress qu'il interrompait lorsque sa tension était redescendue.

Dr Snow : ce n'est jamais bon d'interrompre un traitement de la sorte, même si la tension est redescendue. Votre mari est sujet au stress ? Que fait-il comme travail ?

Mary : mon mari est chercheur pharmaceutique dans le domaine des paralysies. Il rencontre beaucoup de stress ces derniers temps, car on menace de fermer son site si aucune avancée à lieu dans les six prochains mois. Il travaille beaucoup. Est-ce la cause de son AVC ?

Dr Snow : le stress, la fatigue, ajouté à cela, une tension artérielle haute peut, en effet, conduire à un AVC.

Mary : comment va-t-il ? Vous m'avez parlé d'état stationnaire ?

Dr Snow : pour le moment, je ne peux rien vous dire sur de possibles effets secondaires, car il n'est pas revenu à un état conscient.

Mary : il est dans le coma ?

Dr Snow : non rassurez-vous, il est juste inconscient pour le moment et je ne vois aucune raison pour qu'il ne revienne pas parmi nous dans quelques heures.

Mary : on peut le voir ?

Dr Snow : oui, mais pas longtemps. Je vous y conduis.

Mary alla chercher son fils, rester dans la salle d'attente. Ensemble, ils se rendirent dans la chambre des soins intensifs, ou son mari dormait encore.

Le soir, Mary réserva une chambre d'hôtel à Austin. Éric était très silencieux, mais Mary n'avait pas le cœur à consoler qui que ce soit. Le lendemain matin, Mary se rendit, seuls, à l'hôpital, laissant Éric dormir. Le docteur Snow lui annonça que son mari était sorti de son état inconscient dans la nuit. Malheureusement, son AVC avait laissé de grave séquelle. John souffrait d'une paralysie temporaire des jambes. Le docteur avait pris les devants en réservant une place au centre de rééducation d'Austin. Son mari y sera admis courant la semaine prochaine.

 **Dans la chambre d'hôpital.**

Mary : bonjour mon cœur. Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?

John : où est Éric ?

Mary : je l'ai laissé à l'hôtel. Il dormait comme un bébé.

John : je ne veux pas qu'il me voie dans cet état.

Mary : il va bien falloir pourtant. Il était vraiment inquiet hier soir. Comme moi d'ailleurs.

John : hier aurait dû être le plus beau jour de sa vie et j'ai tous gâché. Jamais je ne me le pardonnerai.

Mary : tu as fait un AVC !

John : j'ai négligé ma santé afin de garder mon job et pour que vous manquiez de rien. Je suis médecin merde ! Et maintenant, je me retrouve dans un lit d'hôpital, paralysé. C'est vraiment bête pour un médecin dans les paralysies. Non ? Mon fils se souviendra de son quatorzième anniversaire pas parce que j'ai réalisé son rêve, mais parce que son père s'est effondré sous ses yeux.

Mary : tu aurais pu mourir, John !

John : peut-être que j'aurai, préfère mourir plutôt que de vivre avec cette honte d'avoir gâché l'anniversaire de mon fils et tous ceux qui suivrons.

Mary : tu crois qu'Éric t'en veut ? Son plus beau cadeau, s'est de savoir son père hors de danger.

John : hors de danger, mais paralysé.

Mary : moi, je dis que tu as eu de la chance. Beaucoup s'en sortent avec des séquelles permanentes. Tu vas aller dans ce centre de rééducation la semaine prochaine et nous te rejoindrons aussi vite qu'on le pourra.

John : tu n'es pas obligé.

Mary : je suis ta femme et il est hors de question que je reste à la maison pendant que toi, tu es ici. On va se serrer les coudes.

John : et pour Éric ?

Mary : dès demain, je vais demander à l'école si on peut avoir ses cours par correspondance, juste l'affaire de quelques mois.

John : j'aurais préféré qu'Éric ne soit pas avec nous. Il est encore très jeune.

Mary : nous n'avons guère le choix John. Nos familles sont trop éloignées d'ici, où trop âgé pour faire le voyage. Ne t'en fais pas, je veillerai à ce qu'Éric n'assiste pas à des choses traumatisantes pour son jeune âge. Tout va bien se passer.

John : je tombe de fatigue. Dit à Éric qu'il ne s'inquiète pas et que je pense fort à lui.

Mary : tu ne veux vraiment pas le voir aujourd'hui ?

John : je ne veux pas qu'il me voie comme ça. Peut-être demain.

Mary : très bien. Je fais expliquer à ton fils que son papa est fatigué. Repose-toi mon chéri. On se voit demain.

 **Plus tard dans la chambre d'hôtel :**

Éric : pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas réveillé pour aller voir papa ?

Mary : tu dormais tellement bien que je n'ai pas eu le cœur à te réveiller mon ange.

Éric s'adoucit : comment va papa ? Il est réveillé maintenant ?

Mary : oui, il est réveillé, mais ton père a des séquelles de son AVC.

Éric : c'est grave ?

Mary : ton père est paralysé du bas du bassin jusqu'à ses pieds. Il ne peut plus marcher pour le moment. Il devra suivre une longue rééducation afin de retrouver l'usage de ses jambes. Dans quelques jours, papa intégrera le centre de rééducation à Austin. Nous resterons avec lui.

Éric : pendant combien de temps ?

Mary : cinq ou six mois.

Éric : mais …. Je vais manquer la saison, tu sais que c'est ma première année au lycée. Je ne peux pas me permettre de loupe autant de cours dès le début de l'année scolaire. Et puis le coach a dit que j'avais de grande chance d'être sélectionné en équipe première, en cours de saison. Et mes cours dessins ? Mme Zem voulait que je passe le concours d'art appliquée cette année.

Mary éleva la voix : ton père a besoin de nous pour traverser cette épreuve ! Ce n'est pas le moment de faire ton numéro d'enfant gâté.

Éric avait les larmes aux yeux. Mary prit alors Éric dans ses bras et s'excusa pour ses dures paroles.

Mary : nous trouverons une solution pour que tu puisses continuer à suivre tes cours, mais pour le reste, il va falloir que tu patientes. La priorité s'est de rester uni. Tu comprends mon ange ?

Éric : oui maman.

Mary : demain, j'irai voir le centre. Tu voudras venir avec moi ?

Éric hocha simplement la tête. Mary sécha les larmes de son fils.

Éric : maman, quand est-ce que je pourrai voir papa ?

Mary : il faut que je voie avec son médecin. Les soins intensifs sont normalement interdits au enfant. Je pense que demain, dans l'après-midi ça ira.

Éric : il me manque papa.

Mary ; je sais mon ange. À moi aussi, il me manque, mais ne tant fait pas, tout rentrera dans l'ordre et on pourra tous reprendre nos activités.

Le lendemain, Mary se rendit au chevet de son mari afin de le convaincre de recevoir son fils, sans succès. Éric était vraiment chagriné de ne pas pouvoir voir son père, mais il gardait espoir pour le lendemain. Ensuite, sa mère l'emmena au centre de rééducation où serai son père et où ils habiteraient les prochains mois.

Le directeur du centre leur fit visiter le bâtiment « accueil des familles ». L'endroit était voulu, convivial et spacieux, mais l'atmosphère hospitalité se faisait, malgré tous, ressentir. La chambre était assez grande, avec un petit salon et une salle de bain privative. Mary était enthousiaste tandis qu'Éric restait silencieux et observateur. Il n'aime pas vraiment cet endroit, de plus, la chambre n'avait qu'un seul grand lit. Bien sûr, sa mère demanda au directeur la possibilité d'avoir un deuxième lit dans le salon. Même si celui-ci accepta, il n'aurait aucune intimité. Pour couronner le tout, le directeur continua la visite, seulement avec sa mère, le jugeant trop jeune pour voir où son papa apprendra à marcher. Il était donc seul, avec ses pensées plus que négative au sujet de cet endroit, qui allait devenir sa maison. Une infirmière le sorti de ses pensées.

Infirmière Sharon : bonjour jeune homme. Que fais-tu ici tout seul ?

Éric : bonjour madame. J'attends ma mère qui est parti visiter le centre avec le directeur.

Sharon : ah d'accord. C'est toi le nouveau pensionnaire ?

Éric : oui, je dois vivre ici avec ma mère pendant que mon père suit sa rééducation.

Sharon : tu n'es pas très enthousiaste de vivre ici, je me trompe ?

Éric haussa simplement les épaules.

Sharon : les enfants, en général, ne sont pas très enthousiaste à l'idée d'habiter ici. C'est compréhensible, a votre âge, vous préférez être dehors où être avec vos amis.

Éric : si j'ai bien compris, je n'ai pas droit d'aller dans l'aile de rééducation. Qu'Est-ce que je suis sensé faire en attendant ?

Sharon : j'aide les pensionnaires dans leurs cours à distance. Après, tu as une bibliothèque à ta disposition et une salle de jeux. Qu'aimes-tu faire pendant ton temps libre ?

Éric : je dessine et je révise mes combinaisons pour les prochains matchs.

Sharon : tu joues au football ?

Éric : je suis en équipe lycéenne à Houston. C'est ma première année seulement, mais j'ai joué avant pour les Pop Warner.

Sharon : tu es de Houston ? Mon mari sera justement muté là-bas l'été prochain. Tu pourras peut-être me décrire la ville dans ses moindres détails ?

Éric : Houston est une très belle ville. Vous verrez.

Mary : Éric ? Mon ange, ça va ? Tu n'as pas trouvé le temps long ?

Éric : non maman. J'ai discuté avec la dame. Elle s'occupe des activités ici.

Mary : enchanté madame.

Sharon : enchanté également. Votre fils est un charmant garçon.

Mary : merci madame.

Sharon : je vous laisse. J'ai mon travail qui m'attend. Au plaisir.

Éric : au revoir madame.


	2. Chapter 2

**1 semaine plus tard.**

Après quelques jours à Houston, Éric et sa mère Mary s'installèrent dans leur chambre, au centre médical d'Austin.

Aujourd'hui, il y avait John dans sa chambre particulière. Mary était là, avec Éric. Éric était heureux de voir son père, enfin. John refusait, jusqu'à là, d'admettre que son fils lui manquait horriblement. Tous les deux étaient visiblement émus par ses retrouvailles. Éric sauté dans les bras de son père.

John: Je suis tellement désolé mon fils.

Éric: désolé pourquoi papa?

John: pour avoir ton anniversaire, mais aussi pour t'obliger à vivre ici.

Éric: j'ai tellement peur pour toi que je veux plus rester loin de toi. Maman a dit qu'on se soutient et tu dis toujours que maman a raison. Je t'aime fort papa. Tu m'as tellement manqué, tu sais.

John: tu m'as tellement manqué aussi.

 _(l'infirmière Sharon entra dans la pièce)_

Sharon sourit: ça fait plaisir à voir.

Mary curieuse: c'est vous qui seriez en charge de mon mari également?

Sharon: oui, mais seulement le matin. La majeure partie de l'après-midi, je passe dans l'aile d'accueil avec les enfants du centre.

John: vous allez, vous occupez de nos fils pendant mes heures de sport?

Sharon: c'est cela même. Votre fils est un très gentil garçon. Je suis sûr que nous allons bien nous nous entendons. Pour l'instant, préparez-vous pour votre première séance de kinésithérapie. (s'adressant à Mary Taylor). Vous pouvez rejoindre votre chambre avec Éric. J'irai vous chercher toute à l'heure quand tout sera prêt.

Mary: bien sûr. Allez, dis au revoir à papa.

Éric entrelaça son père et lui chuchota à l'oreille: courage. Je t'aime papa.

John: moi aussi mon fils.

L'après-midi, Mary resta avec son mari pour une première séance avec le kiné. John était plus qu'optimiste sur sa capacité de remarcher et vite. Il n'était pas que son fils reste plus de quinze jours dans ce centre. C'était à lui de guérir, vite, pour qu'ils l'utilisent.

 **Un mois plus tard.**

Éric s'ennuyait de plus en plus dans ce centre. Il était seul la plupart du temps. Sharon essayait, tant bien que mal, d'être intégré au groupe de pensionnaire et aux activités, mais sans succès. Éric n'avait pas l'esprit libre. Toutes les nuits, sa mère sanglotait silencieusement, mais il entendait. Sa mère lui parlait très peu. Son père, il le voyait seulement deux heures du jour, mais c'était toujours la même conversation avec lui. «Qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui? As-tu bien fait tes devoirs? »Et ensuite, il devenait distant. Éric était seul et personne ne parlait des progrès de son père. The Last Weekly, il avait interrogé sa mère à ce sujet et à ce qu'il se soit passé à une colère noire contre lui en disant: «Ton père fait ce qu'il peut! »

Vu que personne ne lui disait quoi que ce soit, Éric allait braver l'interdit pour voir enfin son père en pleine séance. Éric avait préparé son expédition soigneusement, afin de ne pas tomber sur quelconque membre du personnel médical. Après avoir emprunté le long couloir blanc, Eric était tombé sur une porte sur laquelle il était inscrit «salle de rééducation». Il ouvrir la porte discrètement, son père était là, debout sur les barres horizontales. Un médecin et maman à côté de lui. Son père était transpirant et essoufflé, mais il refusait d'écouter le médecin, qu'il lui demandait de faire une pause. Une seconde plus tard, papa s'écroula sur le sol, maman se jeta sur lui, mais papa la repoussa voilement. «Sort d'ici Mary! Sortez tous d'ici! »

Éric partit en courant.

Mary rentra dans leur chambre, mais ce n'est pas prêt d'Éric. C'est seulement en fin de journée, qu'elle s'inquiétait, Éric n'a jamais manqué le droit de visite avec son père. Les parents Taylor alertèrent Sharon. Tout le service est rapidement venu chercher le petit Éric.


	3. Chapter 3

Sharon monta à tout hasard sur le toit. Éric était là, assis sur le rebord du mur, les pieds dans le vide.

Sharon affolée : ne bouge surtout pas Éric !

Éric sursauta : Sharon ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Sharon : ça fait des heures que l'on te cherche partout en bas.

Éric haussa simplement les épaules. Sharon s'approcha doucement d'Éric et lui tendit la main afin de le faire reculer du rebord. Éric avait les yeux remplis de larme.

Sharon : raconte-moi la raison de ton chagrin.

Éric essuya ses larmes rapidement : je… je ne pleure pas Sharon.

Sharon sourit : oh bien sûr ! Tu as une grosse poussière dans l'œil. Allez ! Parle-moi, on n'est juste tous les deux.

Éric baissa simplement les yeux au sol.

Sharon : bon très bien, c'est moi qui commence. Pourquoi tu es allée dans le couloir interdit au enfant ?

Éric leva rapidement la tête, un regard surpris sur son visage.

Sharon : et oui, j'ai des yeux partout, tu sais. Alors ?

Éric : je… je voulais des réponses à mes questions. Mes parents se fâchent quand je leur demande.

Sharon : ce n'est pas une raison pour désobéir. Il faut que tu comprennes qu'il y a des choses difficiles à regarder, même pour un enfant de 14 ans. Même pour moi également et pourtant, j'ai 20 ans de service.

Éric : je n'y retournerai plus, je te le promets Sharon.

Sharon : bien. Maintenant, dit moi ce que tu as vu.

Éric : mon père faisait un exercice sur deux barres parallèles. Il était épuisé, mais il voulait continuer. Le médecin lui a ordonné de s'asseoir, ma mère aussi. Mon père a refusé et quelques secondes plus tard, il est tombé à terre. Ma mère s'est approchée pour l'aider à se relever. Il lui a hurlé dessus, et il l'a poussé voilement. Pourquoi ?

Sharon : c'est ce qui arrive quand tu ressens de la frustration.

Éric secoua la tête : non ! Pourquoi personnes ne se parlent ?

Sharon : tu sais Éric, le silence fait malheureusement partit du processus de guérison. Les patients se murent souvent dans le silence, pour protéger ceux qu'ils aiment. Ton père a l'air d'être un homme protecteur avec vous. Ses réactions sont compréhensives.

Éric : que suis-je censé faire Sharon ?

Sharon : où veux-tu en venir, Éric ?

Éric : j'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant.

Sharon : bientôt, tout cela sera un lointain souvenir pour vous trois. Fait moi confiance.

Éric : merci Sharon.

Sharon : tu veux que je parle à tes parents ?

Éric hocha timidement la tête.

Sharon : je leur dirai seulement que tu veux des réponses à certaines questions. Le reste restera entre nous deux.

Éric : ok.

Sharon ramena Éric dans la chambre de John Taylor. Mary était là également. Éric vit le regard noir de sa mère. Il se cacha instantanément derrière Sharon. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour échapper à la gifle de Mary. Tout le monde resta sous le choc quelques secondes.

Mary : tu crois qu'on n'a pas assez de problèmes comme ça ?! Tu crois que tout le monde n'a que ça à faire à te chercher partout ?

John : Mary chérie, s'il te plaît ne passe pas tes nerfs sur Éric.

Mary : tu as du culot ! (Mary ouvrit la porte de la chambre.)

John : où vas-tu chérie ?

Mary : prendre l'air !

Éric honteux : je suis désolé papa.

John : où étais-tu ?

Éric, les yeux fixa le sol : sur le toit.

John choqué et inquiet : mais…. Bon dieu, que faisais-tu sur le toit ?

Sharon fit signe à Éric de sortir.

Sharon : votre fils a assisté à une scène qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir. Il vous a vu dans un accès de colère contre votre femme. Il était bouleversé.

John : je… Pourquoi il a désobéi ? Éric a toujours été un garçon respectueux.

Sharon : il voulait des réponses à ses questions, car il semblerait que ses parents ne lui parlent plus beaucoup. Attention, je ne vous juge pas, beaucoup de parents commettent la même erreur. Mon travail consiste à renouer le dialogue entre vous.

John : vous n'avez rien compris Sharon. J'étais contre. Je sais qu'il est malheureux et cela me rend dingue de savoir que c'est de ma faute si mon fils est en train de louper l'année la plus importante de sa scolarité. Il vient à peine d'intégrer le lycée, vous savez.

Sharon : je comprends Mr Taylor, mais vous n'êtes en rien responsable. Vous avez été victime d'un AVC. Vous auriez pu y restait. Éric aurait grandi sans son père.

John : je me demande si je n'aurai pas préféré.

Sharon : ne dites pas de bêtise Mr Taylor.

John : vous savez Sharon, nous étions une famille soudée et j'ai peur de l'avoir définitivement perdu. Ma femme tombe peu à peu dans une dépression, je la sens fragile et à bout de force. J'essaye de la convaincre de rentrer à la maison avec notre fils. Éric ne se plaît pas ici, je ne suis pas aveugle.

Sharon : ce n'est jamais simple pour nos jeunes pensionnaires, même de l'âge d'Éric. Mais rien n'est simplement pour les adultes non plus.

John curieux : est-ce qu'Éric vous parle ?

Sharon : bien sûr. Éric est un garçon tellement intelligent et passionné. Il m'étonne toujours lorsqu'on discute de géographie. Il connaît tellement de choses.

John : non, je veux dire, est ce qu'il se confie à vous. Est-ce qu'il vous parle de ses émotions ?

Sharon : parfois, mais je lui ai promis que ça resterai entre nous deux.

John : vous a-t-il montré ses croquis ?

Sharon : il m'a montré les croquis qu'il a faits de ses quartiers préférés de Houston.

John tendit un petit carnet à Sharon.

Sharon regarda les petits croquis avec attention : ses croquis sont plus sombres, mais toujours aussi bien exécuter. Où voulez-vous en venir ?

John : Éric a développé une légère forme de mutisme vers l'âge de 2 ou 3 ans. Nous avons consulté un psychologue, qui nous a conseillé cette méthode, pour apprendre à Éric à communiquer ses émotions. Sa maladie c'est beaucoup amélioré depuis. Aujourd'hui, le dessin est plus devenu une passion pour lui, qu'un moyen de communication. Mais je sais d'Éric utilise encore le dessin pour nous transmettre ce qu'il ne sait pas dire, ou ne veut pas dire. Ses dessins signifient beaucoup plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

Sharon : en n'avez-vous pas parlé à votre femme ?

John : Mary ne veut rien n'entendre à ce sujet. Elle n'a jamais accepté la différence d'Éric.

Sharon : je garderai un œil sur lui. Éric à l'air de me faire confiance. Et si Éric est d'accord, je peux le prendre quelques jours chez moi afin qu'il sorte de cette atmosphère médicale. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

John : ça me parait une bonne idée. Merci Sharon.

Sharon alla chercher Éric dans le couloir.

John : il parait que tu te poses des questions ? Je t'écoute mon fils.

Éric : comment avance ta rééducation ?

John : je commence à ressentir des sensations dans mes jambes et j'arrive à me maintenir debout quelques secondes. Tout à l'heure, je voulais essayer de faire quelques pas malgré les recommandations de mon kiné. Je suis tombé et je me suis mis en colère contre tout le monde. Y compris avec ta mère.

Éric : pourquoi toi et maman ne vous parlez plus ? Pourquoi je suis mise à l'écart ?

John : je suppose qu'on est chacun dans nos pensées. On repense aux choses qu'on aurait pu faire pour éviter la situation actuelle. Je ressens de la tristesse, et de la frustration, car les choses ne se déroulent pas aussi vite que je le voudrais. Et je suis désolé, nous t'avons mise à l'écart sans nous rendre compte, réellement.

Éric : tu fais ce que tu peux, j'en suis sûr.

John : je suis en colère parce que je sais que tu es malheureux ici. Tu devrais suivre tes cours dans un vrai cadre scolaire, et profiter de ta jeunesse, jouer au football, t'épanouir dans ta passion pour les arts. Au lieu de ça, tu es coincé ici, à cause de moi.

Éric : Chucky m'a dit que l'équipe avait un nouveau quaterback. Mes espoirs d'intégrer l'équipe premier est réduit à zéro. Et puis, je passe beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque, il y a des livres intéressants sur le monde qui nous entoure. J'aime suivre mes cours de cette manière. Et puis Sharon m'aide beaucoup. Je suis bien encadré ici. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi papa. Fait ce que tu as à faire pour guérir. Et n'oublie pas ce que tu m'as toujours dit, un Taylor n'abandonne jamais.

John : tu es un bon garçon Éric. Sharon m'a dit qu'elle serait d'accord pour que tu habites avec elle quelques jours, pour sortir de cette atmosphère médicale. Et je suis d'accord.

Éric : je veux rester avec toi.

John : tu resteras avec moi autant que tu le veux, sauf pendant mes séances bien sûr. Mais ça me ferai vraiment plaisir de te savoir, au moins quelques heures par semaine, en dehors du centre. C'est important pour moi.

Sharon : ton père a raison, et il se trouve qu'en ce moment, à Austin, il y a une exposition de photos paysagiste. Tu pourrais peut-être t'en inspirer pour tes futurs croquis ?

John acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

Éric : très bien papa. Si ça te fait plaisir. Mais pas sûr que maman soit d'accord.

John : je m'occuperai de ta mère personnellement.

Éric : tu crois qu'elle va revenir ? Je l'ai déçu, tu crois ?

John : laissons-lui le temps de se ressaisir. Tu ne l'as pas déçu, elle a simplement eu très peur pour toi.

Éric : je ne recommencerai plus.

John : n'oublie jamais que nous t'aimons mon fils. D'accord ?

Éric : oui papa.

Les mois passèrent, John reprenait des forces de jour en jours. Il était maintenant capable de marcher, avec des béquilles, de courtes distances. Éric emmenait son père tous les jours, faire le tour du parc extérieur. Éric était le meilleur soutien que l'on puisse espérer. En l'espace de trois mois, Éric avait grandi en maturité, il était plus proche de son père, à l'écoute des moindres inquiétudes. Il aidait également son père à se surpasser, en allongeant toujours le temps de promenade. John retrouvait le sourire grâce à son fils. Et Éric se sentait mieux depuis qu'il avait le droit de sortir en ville, avec Sharon. Son père avait raison, ça faisait du bien de voir autres choses que des patients souffrant, du matin au soir. Sharon et lui était devenu très complice.

Mary Taylor était bouffée par la jalousie. Elle n'arrivait pas à accepter que son fils de 14 ans puisse être meilleur qu'elle, dans son rôle d'épouse. Elle était jalouse de Sharon. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle lui volait son fils. John la prenait pour un dingue, quand elle lui en parlait. Et puis John éprouvait toujours de la colère envers elle. John la rendait responsable de la présence de leur fils dans ce centre. Il était convaincu que, même si Éric faisait des efforts pour le cacher, qu'il n'était pas à sa place, dans ce centre, avec eux.

Pour ne rien arranger les choses, Éric était aussi en colère contre sa mère. Pour lui, Mary se comportait comme une égoïste, elle passait son propre mal être avant celui de son père. Éric avait un sourire de façade pour que son père pense qu'il se sentait mieux dans son environnement, mais ce n'était toujours pas le cas. Le meilleur moment pour lui, c'étaient ses sorties en ville. Dès qu'il passait les portes du centre dans le sens inverse, le visage de son père, tordu de doutes et de souffrance, le visage de sa mère, vide et sans émotions, le replongeait dans une certaine mélancolie.

Le dialogue était froid entre la mère et le fils, mais aussi entre le mari et la femme.

Sharon avait essayé de nouer le dialogue avec Mary, mais sans résultat. Ou plutôt si, Mary l'avait très mal pris. Mary avait pris rendez-vous avec le directeur du centre pour lui dire que Sharon se mêlait trop de la vie privée des gens. Le directeur convoqua Sharon pour obtenir des explications. Sharon aurait été suspendue si John Taylor n'était pas intervenu en sa faveur. L'incident divisa encore plus Mary des deux hommes Taylor.

John prit rapidement la décision de quitter le centre de rééducation, après cinq mois d'immersion et de finir ses séances restantes avec un kiné à domicile. En espérant que ce retour à la maison fasse oublier cette triste parenthèse de leurs vies, et que la famille retrouve leurs complicités d'antan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Houston, mars 1980**

Voilà quelques jours que la famille Taylor était revenu dans le quartier. Éric et ses parents s'occupaient au jardin, quand leur nouvelle voisine, accompagnée d'une jeune fille passait dans la rue.

Jessica : Bonjour Mr et Mme Taylor, je suis heureuse d'apprendre votre retour dans le quartier.

John confus : je vous remercie, Madame….

Jessica : euh, excusez-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Jessica Tal et voici ma fille Tami. Mon mari est responsable du département de la recherche dans les paralysies. Nous avons emménagé il y a cinq mois environ. Nous avons appris votre regrettable problème de santé. Comment vous portez vous ?

John : merci de demander Mme Tal, comme vous voyez, j'ai encore besoin de béquille, mais le pire est passé. Votre mari est le nouveau responsable du département ? Je travaille également dans ce département.

Jessica : mon mari espère vous rencontrez pour parler de vos travaux de recherche. Vous pourriez passer ce soir à la maison. Nous organisons un dîner d'affaires afin d'obtenir plus de financement.

John : euh non merci, je ne suis pas vraiment prêt pour un dîner d'affaires.

Jessica : nous pourrions faire connaissance autour d'un apéro dînatoire ?

Tami soupira et rentra en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Jessica leva les yeux aux ciels : excusez le comportement de ma très chère rebelle de fille. Tami est dans une période mouvementée si on peut dire.

Mary : les enfants ont parfois du mal à s'adapter après un déménagement.

Jessica : oh, vous ne vous méprenez pas ! Tami est née à Houston. Deux ans après sa naissance, mon mari a été muté à Dallas. Tami a commencé à avoir de mauvaise fréquentation à Dallas l'année dernière. Nous devions partir.

Mary : ce n'est jamais simple.

Jessica : et vous ? Quel âge a votre charmant garçon ?

Éric : j'ai 14 ans madame.

Jessica : tous comme Tami. Tu vas fréquenter le même lycée alors ?

Éric : oui madame.

Jessica : surtout, n'hésite pas à venir me voir si Tami se fait trop remarquer. Nous avons tellement eu de soucis dans ses anciennes écoles. Nous ne voudrions pas que cela recommence ici.

Éric acquiesça.

Jessica : bon, on papote, on papote et mon mari va rentrer et rien ne sera prêt. Au plaisir Mr et Mme Taylor.

Mary : nous aussi nous devrions rentrer, n'oublie pas que tu dois préparer tes affaires pour l'école demain.

Éric : oui maman.

John : n'oublie pas d'aller voir ton coach aussi demain.

Mary : je veux surtout que tu ailles voir ta conseillère d'éducation pour faire le point sur tes cours.

Éric : je le ferai. Dites, vous en pensez quoi de ce que Mme Tal m'a demandé ?

John : au sujet de surveiller leur fille ?

Éric : je pense que ce n'est pas correct. Non ?

John : peut-être pas fiston, mais nous ne connaissons pas cette famille. Si Mme Tal te le demande, c'est peut-être qu'ils ont eu de grave problème avec leur fille et qu'ils ne veulent pas que ça recommence.

Éric : je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ça.

John : écoute fils, si tu veux, viens d'abord m'en parler. Compris ?

Éric : oui papa.

 **Le lendemain, au lycée**.

Chucky accourut vers Éric : salut mon pote ! Je suis content de te voir parmi nous.

Éric : alors quoi de neuf mon pote ?

Chucky : comment va ton père ?

Éric : ça va. Je voulais te remercier d'avoir pris mes cours pendant mon temps d'absence.

Chucky : c'est normal mon pote. Tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi.

Un groupe de jeune arriva par derrière. Éric reconnu sa nouvelle voisine, dans le groupe.

Mo : tient ! C'est toi le fameux Taylor ?

Éric : et toi, je suppose que tu es le petit nouveau. Mo Mc Arnold.

Mo : je vois que tu as entendu parler de moi. Tu sais que j'ai hérité de ton numéro sur le terrain ?

Éric sur un ton provocateur : merci de me l'avoir gardé au chaud.

Mo : ok Taylor ! Un petit conseil, ne marche pas sur mes pieds de bande ! Reste tranquille et tout ira bien pour toi. Sinon, demande à ton copain.

Éric serra les poings : ne t'avise pas de recommencer en ma présence.

Mo sourire en coin : où sinon ?

Chucky sentant la bagarre venir, il emmena Éric loin de ce petit prétentieux. Mo ricana. Tami regarda, en silence, Éric et Chucky partir.

Éric en colère : pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Qu'est-ce que ce connard t'a fait pendant mon absence ?

Chucky : s'il te plaît, mon pote, ne t'emmêle pas ! Tu as assez de soucis comme ça.

Éric : putain, mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Chucky : tu ne peux rien faire. Mo est le fils du chérif et sa mère est une riche héritière qui a investi beaucoup d'argent dans le lycée. Crois-moi, ces peines perdue. Tout ce qui nous reste à faire, c'est de nous tenir à carreau comme il nous l'a demandé.

Éric : pourquoi il est comme ça avec moi ? Je ne le connais pas et il m'agresse.

Chucky : Mo ne supporte pas d'avoir de rival. Et vu les éloges sur toi en ville, que ce soit au football ou avec les filles. Tu es une menace pour lui. Alors s'il te plaît, ne rendre pas dans son jeu. Reste à l'écart de lui quoi qui arrive.

Éric : je dois aller voir le coach. On déjeune ensemble à midi ?

Chucky : Éric promets-moi que tu n'essayeras pas de récupèrer ta place ?

Éric : un Taylor n'abandonne jamais !

Chuck : je t'aurai prévenu en tout cas.

Bureau du coach :

Éric : bonjour coach.

Coach : salut Éric, comment vas-tu ?

Éric : ça va.

Coach : et ton père, comment il va ? J'ai entendu qu'il avait encore besoin de béquilles.

Éric : oui monsieur, mais ça ira bientôt mieux.

Coach : ça n'a pas dû être facile tous les jours ?

Éric : non coach. Je voudrais reprendre les entraînements coach ?

Coach : je vais être franc avec toi. Tu t'es absenté pendant une trop longue période, pour que je puisse te laisser rejouer dans la première équipe.

Éric : j'ai juste besoin de me faire plaisir sur le terrain coach.

Coach : c'est tout ce que je demande à mes joueurs. Je t'attend l'entraînement demain matin. Tu t'entraîneras avec le coach Rigg et nous évaluerons ensemble ton niveau afin de travailler rapidement sur tes faiblesses. Je veux que tu retrouves ton niveau rapidement. J'ai besoin de toi en équipe première.

Éric : merci coach. Je peux vous demander encore une faveur ?

Coach : je t'écoute Éric.

Éric : je veux mon numéro.

Coach : regagne ta place sur le terrain d'abord.

Éric : compris coach.

Dans le bureau de la conseillère d'éducation, un peu plus tard dans la journée.

CE : bonjour Éric, je t'en prie assis toi. Alors comment va ton père ?

Éric : il va bien. Ma mère voulait que je passe pour faire le point avec vous sur mes cours.

CE : ah oui exact. Ecoute, je ne vois rien d'alarmant. Tu as suivi tes cours avec sérieux et tu as une moyenne B+. Je te félicite Éric.

Éric : merci madame.

CE : as-tu eu des difficultés pour suivre tes cours durant ses 6 mois ?

Éric : non pas spécialement. J'avais accès à une bibliothèque.

CE : est-ce que tu as besoin que je t'aménage ton emploi du temps pour reprendre doucement tes cours ?

Éric : non madame. Je voulais vous demander si je pouvais prendre des cours de dessin avec Mme Zen, en option.

CE : ça tombe bien que tu m'en parles. Mme Zen voulait te contacter à propos du concours d'art appliqué.

Éric : est-ce que Mme Zen est en cours en ce moment ?

CE : attend voir…. Non. Sa prochaine classe est dans 45 minutes.

Éric se leva : nous avons fini ?

CE souris : on va dire que oui. Tu peux repasser me voir, la semaine, prochaine. Je voudrais faire le point sur ta reprise des cours.

Éric : oui madame.

Dans la classe de Mme Zen.

Éric : bonjour Mme Zen. Je ne vous dérange pas ?

Mme Zen : tiens Éric ! Comment vas-tu ?

Éric : je voulais vous montrer mes derniers croquis.

Mme Zen prit le carnet de son élève et examina son contenu.

Mme Zen : ils sont très réussis. Tes, dégradés de noir, sont vraiment bien, ils donnent de la profondeur à tes paysages. Mais quelques choses me chagrin cependant. Où sont passées tes couleurs ?

Éric : je voulais changer de style. Vous n'aimez pas ?

Mme Zen : c'est différent mais très réaliste. Je pense que tu as trouvé ta signature artistique.

Éric : c'est vrai ?

Mme Zen : tes dessins ont toujours été très réussi, tu maîtrises la mise en couleur, mais je me suis toujours dit qu'il manquait quelque chose. J'ai ma réponse aujourd'hui. Tes dessins sont beaucoup plus vivant comme ça. Après, rien ne t'empêche de rajouter des pointes de couleur par-ci par-là pour égayer l'ensemble.

Éric : je vais essayer de ce pas. J'ai demandé à la conseillère des cours supplémentaires avec vous. Quand pouvons-nous commencer ?

Mme Zen : je dois dire que j'ai déjà fait de la place pour toi dans mon planning. Nous aurions beaucoup de travail pour être prêt pour le concours d'art appliqué du mois prochain.

Éric : le concours ?

Mme Zen : j'ai pris la liberté de t'inscrire. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre que tu passes à côté de la chance de ta vie.

Éric : oh merci Mme Zen. J'ai hâte de me mettre au travail.

Devant chez lui, Éric entendit ses parents se disputer pour la énième fois. Il prit la décision de ne pas leur parler de son concours afin de ne pas provoquer encore des tensions inutiles entre ses parents. Tami, sa petite voisine, était assise sur la balancelle, abriter par son porche. Elle regardait Éric, attendant sur le palier de sa maison.

Tami s'adressant à Éric : tu veux venir à la maison ?

Éric hésita un instant avant de rebrousser chemin chez sa voisine. Il s'assit au pied des marches.

Tami : tu veux quelques choses à boires ? Bière ? Jus de fruits ? Smoothies ?

Éric : non merci. Je ne vais pas rester longtemps.

Tami : je…. Tes parents se disputent souvent comme ça ?

Éric : trop souvent, c'est dernier temps.

Tami : et toi ?

Éric : quoi moi ?

Tami : tu prends tout cela comment ?

Éric : tu es psychologue ?

Tami sourit : mes amis disent que je suis une personne très à l'écoute. Tu peux te confier à moi, tu sais. Je ne le dirai à personne. Tu peux me faire confiance.

Éric se leva : je vais très bien et mes parents aussi. C'est juste qu'on a traversé une douloureuse épreuve. Ta pitié est la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin en ce moment. Désolé pour le dérangement.

Tami : sache que je ne ressens aucune pitié pour toi, mais de la sympathie. Et je trouve normal, qu'entre voisin et camarade de classe, on s'entraide.

Éric : tu ne m'as montré aucun signe de sympathie ce matin avec ton pote Mo MC Arnold.

Tami : Mo est un caractériel. Crois-moi, ça t'aurai porté préjudice si j'étais intervenu en ta faveur.

Éric leva les yeux au ciel : bien sûr. Je dois te remercier ?

Tami : un conseil, ne rendre pas dans son jeu. Je pense que tu as assez de soucis comme ça.

Éric : je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que j'ai à faire, et surtout, à l'avenir, ne te mêle plus de ma vie. Compris ?

Tami regarda son jeune voisin repartir de chez elle. Tami ressentait des sentiments mitigés pour ce mystérieux garçon. Elle était attirée par lui, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. D'habitude, quand un garçon osait lui parler comme Éric venait de le faire, elle le remballait aussi sec. Mais là, elle sentait un mal-être chez ce garçon, un mal-être qu'elle seule pouvait guérir. C'était étrange et nouveau pour elle. Elle se promit de garder un œil sur lui et de l'aider, même contre son gré.


	5. Chapter 5

**Un mois plus tard.**

Les résultats du concours étaient tombés. Éric n'avait reçu que la troisième place. Malgré les félicitations de Mme Zen et la récompense de 500 dollars, Éric était affreusement déçu. Il comptait gagner sa bourse d'étude, promis au vainqueur, afin d'étudier les beaux-arts dès l'année prochaine, et partir de ce lycée pourri, et de s'éloigner de l'ambiance familiale pesante.

Heureusement, il pouvait toujours compter sur son meilleur ami, Chucky pour lui remonter le moral mais aussi le football. Le coach lui avait annoncé hier qu'il avait enfin retrouver un niveau respectable pour intégrer la première équipe. Éric jouerait son premier match officiel ce vendredi soir. Pour le moment, il ne serait que quaterback suppléant, mais il comptait reprendre vite sa place de leader auprès de ses coéquipiers de longue date. Même s'il débutait le lycée, il avait joué avec un bon nombre d'équipier depuis l'époque des Pop Warner. Mo ne pouvait pas connaitre ses coéquipiers mieux que lui. D'ailleurs, Mo ne l'impressionnait pas du tout, c'était le genre de gosse, pourri et prétentieux, sans talent. Vendredi soir était un soir à ne pas louper, et pourtant, rien ne se passera comme prévu.

 **Vendredi après-midi chez les Taylor.**

Éric rentra comme à son habitude vers 15H. Il trouva ses parents, assis sur le canapé, le regardant froidement.

Éric : qu'est ce qui se passe ?

John tendit le journal annonçant les résultats du concours de dessin : qu'attendais-tu pour nous informer de cette nouvelle ?

Éric : je…

Mary : tu aurais dû nous demander notre permission. Tu es mineur je te le rappelle. Qui t'a inscrit ?

Éric : Mme Zen.

Mary : bien sûr, je m'en serai douter. Elle te bourre le crâne avec ses idées de beaux art.

Éric : ce n'est pas vrai maman, Mme Zen trouve que j'ai une capacité d'observation très développer et un style bien personnel pour retranscrire ce que je vois.

John : Éric, tu sais que je t'ai toujours soutenu dans cette voie mais, je n'aime pas ton nouveau style. Tes croquis sont beaucoup trop sombres pour un jeune de ton âge.

Éric osant la voix : tu n'as quand même pas osé ouvrir mon carnet ?

John : j'ai regardé tes carnets, en effet. Vu ce qui se passe au sein de notre famille, je voulais voir par moi-même ce qui se passe dans ta tête.

Éric : tu crois que je dessine encore selon les conseils du psy, que vous m'avez infligé pendant des mois ? C'est absurde !

Mary : tu vois que j'avais raison John !

John regardant sa femme : tu n'as jamais vraiment pris au sérieux la maladie d'Éric !

Mary : mais quelle maladie ? Éric a grandi sans père pendant 12 mois et demi, suivi par des mois de présence à temps partiel. Pas autant qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup.

John : tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça !

Mary s'adressant à Éric : mon ange, ton père me dit régulièrement que je suis une mauvaise mère car je t'ai obligé à nous suivre dans ce centre de rééducation, puis, je t'ai délaissé. Mais sache que ton père, bien aimé ici présent, à demander que j'avorte quand il a su que j'étais enceinte de toi. Il m'a quitté lorsque j'ai refusé de le faire. Dire que tu étais un brillant étudiant en médecine et pas fichu de protéger son premier rapport sexuel.

John : si j'avais bonne mémoire, tu étais consentante lorsque nous avons conçu Éric, sur la banquette arrière de ma voiture.

Mary : si tu m'avais dit que tu n'avais pas de préservatif, je t'aurai demandé d'attendre qu'on soit de retours chez toi !

John : donc tout est de ma faute !

Mary : parfaitement ! Tu m'as laissé seule !

John : je suis revenu dès que j'étais capable d'assumer mes responsabilités !

Mary secoua la tête : tu étais peut-être là, mais ton travail passait toujours avant ta famille. Admets-le ? Tu t'arrangeais toujours pour rentrer tard à la maison, c'est-à-dire, quand Éric dormait. Tu n'as assumé ton rôle de père seulement au cinquième anniversaire de ton fils. Enfin assumé, plutôt accompagné Éric chez un psychologue, pour te donner bonne conscience. Si Éric ne parlait pas, c'était à cause de toi !

John : vous n'avez jamais manquer de rien ! Heureusement que j'étais là pour payer toute les activités de notre fils. Je pense que c'est grâce à moi que notre fils est aussi épanoui. Et le psychologue a eu une très bonne influence sur la santé mentale d'Éric. Alors ose dire que je ne suis pas un bon père !

Mary : j'ai abandonné ma carrière pour m'occuper du fils que tu as lâchement renié. Et tu oses me dire que, c'est grâce à toi si Éric est épanoui ! L'argent ne fait pas tout très cher ! Je me suis chargée de son éducation, je lui ai transmis mes valeurs ! C'est beaucoup plus important que l'argent, tu ne trouves pas chéri ?

John : tu sais quoi chérie, je pense que tu es jalouse de ma relation fusionnelle avec Éric. Cela t'insupporte qu'Éric te tourne le dos ! Ça t'insupporte qu'Éric puisse réussir dans le domaine ou tu as échoué !

Mary : je veux simplement le mettre en garde contre la dureté de la vie. Mais toi, tu continues à le pousser vers des carrières éphémères.

John : c'est pour le faire grandir que tu balances à notre fils qu'il n'était que le fruit d'une erreur ?

Mary : exactement.

Mary claqua la porte du domicile familial. Éric demeura introuvable. Et John était effondré de tristesse et de colère, ce demandant sans cesse, pourquoi ? Comment était-il passé à côté de toute les années de souffrance de sa femme ? Et Éric dans tout ça ? Il aimait son fils, le fruit de ses entrailles, mais sa femme avait raison, il l'a toujours traité différemment. Il avait investi du temps et de l'argent pour qu'il puisse faire ce qui voulait, afin qu'il ne soit jamais mis à l'écart. Il avait fait d'Éric un jeune homme pourri gâté depuis des années et aujourd'hui, Éric perdait tous ses repères solides. Mary avait raison, il n'avait pas réussi dans son rôle de père, ni dans son rôle d'époux. Il devait se remettre en question avant d'atteindre le point de non-retour.

Ce soir, c'était soir de match, il devrait réussir à parler à son fils, à cœur ouvert. Mais l'écouterait-il ? Il se devait d'essayer.

Éric avait pour habitude de se rendre à la crique, au sud de la plage. Il aimait se rendre dans cette endroit calme et isolé pour réfléchir. Ce soir, il était tombé de haut, de très haut. Son père était en vérité un lâche plein d'argent et sa mère…. On dirait qu'à travers ses mots, elle lui reprochait son existence de femme au foyer. Il se sentait trahi par les deux personnes les plus proches de son cœur. Il se sentait abandonner et seul. Ou plutôt, il voulait une seule personne a ses cotés en ce moment, Sharon. Il devait la voir, maintenant.

Il partit sur le champ à la gare et usa de ruse pour prendre le train pour Austin, sans billet, faute d'argent.

Pendant ce temps, au vestiaire, le coach attendait la venue de son quaterback suppléant et fut obligé de constater qu'il ne viendrait pas saisir sa chance. Le coach était plus inquiet, que furieux, contre son joueur car ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Éric de laisser tomber son équipe. John Taylor constata également l'absence de son fils du terrain. John profita de la pause de la mi-temps pour discuter avec le coach. Le coach prévenu le shérif aussitôt de la fugue du jeune garçon. John contacta sa femme. Mary ne répondit pas. John laissa donc un message vocal. Mary appris la fugue d'Éric à la télévision. Elle partit sur le champ au stade. Le match fut interrompu sur ordre du shérif. Toutes l'équipent s'étaient réuni dans les recherches, sauf Mo Mc Arnold, jaloux par la popularité de son rival. Mais le pire, c'était que Tami Tal, la fille qu'il aimait, faisait également parti de l'équipe de recherche. Il se promis de faire payer cette soirée à Éric Taylor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Austin, tard dans la soirée.**

Sharon était tranquillement installée sur son canapé, bouquinant des revues de médecine, quand on frappa à sa porte. Son mari n'étant pas là, elle n'était pas vraiment rassurée à l'idée d'ouvrir à une heure aussi tardive. Elle regarda discrètement par le carreau. Éric aperçut la silhouette, derrière la porte.

Éric : Sharon, c'est moi, Éric. Éric Taylor.

Sharon ouvrit sans tarder : Éric ? Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à une heure pareille ?

Éric : tu es la seule personne à qui je peux parler.

Sharon : viens, rentre donc. Tes parents savent que tu es ici ?

Éric mentit que oui.

Sharon : je suis très contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Comme tu vois, je commence à préparer mes cartons pour Dallas.

Éric : tu ne déménages plus à Houston ?

Sharon : et non, à mon plus grand regret.

Éric : c'est dommage. Je me faisais une joie de te faire visiter la ville.

Sharon changeant de sujet : comment va ton père ?

Éric évasif : ça va.

Sharon : il y a un problème avec ton père ?

Éric haussant le ton : je n'en ai rien à foutre de mon père ! Et de ma mère aussi d'ailleurs.

Sharon offusquée : mon dieu jeune homme, on ne parle pas comme cela de ses parents !

Éric le regard vide : j'ai appris ce soir que j'étais le fruit d'une erreur et que mon propre père m'a abandonné pendant les premiers mois de ma vie. Ma mère a dû renoncer à sa carrière, à cause de moi. Voilà ce que je suis pour eux, un problème.

Sharon : tu n'es pas un problème pour eux, je peux de l'assurer. Ils t'aiment vraiment beaucoup.

Éric : est-ce que mon père t'a parlée de ma « soit disant » maladie ?

Sharon : il m'a expliqué que tu souffrais de mutisme, étant jeune, mais que, grâce au dessin, tu as combattu cette maladie. Pourquoi ?

Éric : d'après ma mère, ça serait une invention de mon père. J'y ai réfléchi. Je me suis remémoré ses longues séances chez le psy, j'avais 5 ou 6 ans. Et je crois que ma mère a raison.

Sharon : explique-toi.

Éric : tous mes souvenirs me sont revenu, les absences de mon père, et la souffrance de ma mère. Le soir, quand mon père rentrait à la maison, je me cachai dans ma chambre, par peur. Il était, le plus souvent habillé, en costume trois pièces et il avait toujours ce regard froid et strict. J'avais réellement peur de cet étranger. Alors, quand il était à la maison, je restais dans ma chambre pour dessiner. Au moins, j'étais seul et plongé dans mon univers. J'aimais beaucoup l'univers des Indiens. C'était ma principale source d'inspiration quand j'étais petit. Je ne sais plus vraiment, qu'est ce qui a poussé mon père à me faire consulter un psychologue, ou à quel moment tous a changé. Le seul souvenir qui me revient, c'est mon père qui m'encourageait dans le dessin. Il m'a même offert un coffret complet de crayon à dessin. Petit à petit, il s'est rapproché de moi. C'est avec lui que j'ai appris le football. Ma mère est toujours restée en retrait. Pourquoi ? Je sais juste qu'elle a toujours eu en horreur mon don. Cela a déclenché beaucoup de dispute, dont celle de ce soir. Je devrais peut-être arrêter mes cours de dessin, tout le monde serait heureux comme ça.

Sharon : j'ai pu observer que le dessin était une échappatoire pour toi, car tu es une personne qui a besoin de son moment de solitude. Tu es un créatif, un rêveur, intelligent et observateur. Ne renie surtout pas ta personnalité pour qui que ce soit, car elle te sauvera dans les moments difficiles de ta vie. Tu dois continuer a dessiné, à chaque fois que tu en ressens l'envie. D'accord ?

Éric : si tu savais, je me sentais tellement perdu en ce moment. Et seul surtout. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu ma vie en ce moment.

Sharon : tu n'es pas le seul, je pense dans cette situation. Ta famille a subi un grand choc et vous devez vous reconstruire une certaine stabilité.

Éric : je ne veux plus jamais les voir !

Sharon : il le faudra pourtant. Tu ne peux pas fuir indéfiniment Éric.

Éric : bien sûr que si. J'ai de l'argent de côté, tu sais. Et puis, je n'ai pas peur de faire des petits boulots pour gagner ma vie.

Sharon : tu n'as que 14 ans je te le rappel.

Éric : et alors ?

Sharon : et alors, il y a des lois. Et moi, je refuse d'être complice. Je ne pourrai jamais me regarder dans un miroir si je te laisse faire cela. Et si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, sous mon toit, je te jure que je n'hésiterai pas à appeler le shérif pour qu'il te retrouve et une fois fait, je t'emmènerai, par la force si nécessaire, à Houston. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Éric souris : tu veux bien m'héberger alors ?

Sharon souri à son tour : bien sûr. Je t'accorde l'hospitalité, mais seulement pour quelques jours.

Éric : merci Sharon. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Tu sais, je crois que tu es mon seul point de repère stable dans ma vie en ce moment.

Sharon : aller file vite te coucher, tu es mort de fatigue. Tata Sharon ne sera pas loin si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Éric partit ce coucher. Sharon attendit bien qu'Éric dorme à poings fermé, pour téléphoner aux parents du jeune garçon. Après la conversation de ce soir, elle se doutait bien que ces derniers ignorèrent où était Éric. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Les parents Taylor furent soulagés d'apprendre la nouvelle. Ils voulaient venir le lendemain, mais Sharon leur déconseilla, Éric n'était pas prêt.

Deux jours sont passés sans qu'Éric accepte de renouer le contact. Il était toujours autant en colère d'avoir été trahi. Sharon lui laissa jusqu'à fin de la semaine pour prendre une décision sans ça, elle appellerait ces parents, d'accord ou non.

Le lendemain, Sharon ouvrit la porte à deux inconnus, venus voir Éric.

Sharon : Éric, tu as de la visite.

Éric : si s'est mes parents, dit leurs que je ne veux pas les voir.

Chucky et Tami rentrèrent alors dans la chambre.

Chucky : salut mon pote !

Tami timide : bonjour Éric.

Éric s'adressant à Tami : qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Tami : je sais ce que tu penses. On ne se connaît pas vraiment, mais je veux t'aider.

Éric froid : je n'ai besoin de personne et encore moins, d'une fille qui se prend pour mon ange gardien.

Chucky : je suis ton pote depuis toujours et je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça. Dit moi ce qui se passe dans ta tête pour fuguer.

Éric souris nerveusement : je voulais m'essayer à la fugue.

Tami : la fugue n'a rien d'anodin.

Éric méprisant : qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Tami : je l'ai déjà fait et cela n'avance à rien, à part blesser, inutilement, les gens que tu aimes.

Chucky : tes parents sont morts d'inquiétude.

Éric froid : et alors ?

Chucky : et alors ? Putain, mais tu t'entends parler ?

Éric : si ce sont eux qui vous envoi, pour pouvez leur dire que je ne veux pas leur parler. Qu'ils réfléchissent à deux fois, avant de déballer leurs rancœurs devant moi, comme ils l'ont fait.

Chucky : personne ne sait que nous sommes ici. Bons ok, tes parents me harcèlent tous les jours pour savoir si j'ai eu des contacts avec toi. Mais merde Éric, tu es mon pote ! Tu sais que je ne t'es jamais balancer, pour quoi que ce soit. Alors maintenant, dit moi ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans ta tête.

Tami ce confiant : mes parents ont toujours eu l'habitude de fréquenter la haute-société et je n'arrivais pas à trouver ma place. J'ai commencé à fuguer très jeune pour échapper aux Gala mondains. Mon meilleur ami était un dealer de drogue. Je me sentais vraiment moi avec lui. Quand mes parents l'on sut, ils ont voulu m'envoyer dans un pensionnat privé, et j'ai fugué de nouveau. Moi aussi, je leur en voulais d'être aussi matérialiste et hautain avec les gens « simple ». Nous avons eu une discussion houleuse. Mon père a alors accepté un poste ici et ils m'ont promis de faire des efforts. Je me sens beaucoup mieux dans cette petite ville. Tout ça pour que tu saches que je peux vraiment comprendre ce que tu traverses. Je suis ton amie Éric, pas une ennemie, ni une fille qui se prend pour ton ange gardien. Je te tends la main, car je me retrouve en toi.

Éric : je dois faire face à des situations que je n'avais pas à gérer à mon âge. Pendant des mois, j'ai dû soutenir mon père alors que c'était à ma mère de le faire. Ma mère est devenue un vrai zombi, se renfermant, petit à petit, dans la mélancolie. Et mon père est rempli de doute sur son avenir et ronger de mépris envers ma mère. Et c'est à moi de faire le tampon entre eux. Et i jours, le point de non-retour a était atteint. La dispute de trop ! Celle qui m'a fait perdre tous mes repères et la confiance aveugle que j'avais envers mes parents.

Chucky : que s'est-il passait ?

Éric : je suis le fruit d'une erreur de jeunesse. Mon propre père m'a abandonné les premiers mois de ma vie. Ma mère a eu sa jeunesse sacrifiée. On m'a menti sur plein de sujets, qui m'ont profondément meurtri dans ma vie. Comment suis-je censé réagir ?

Chucky : ok, ce n'est pas très cool, mais je crois que tu devrais te concentrer sur tous vos moments de bonheur. C'est ce qui est le plus important !

Tami : Chucky a raison. Tu ne peux pas juger tes parents sans savoir pourquoi ton père a réagi comme il l'a fait. Et il ne faut pas que tu culpabilises pour ta mère. Ils ont fait leurs propres choix !

Éric : et c'est moi qui paye les pots cassés ! Je ne peux plus leur faire confiance.

Tami : tu sais ce qui te reste à faire ?

Éric : je le sais. Sharon est du même avis. Mais je ne sais pas si je serai capable t'entendre leurs raisons.

Tami : tu n'as guère le choix si tu veux avancer.

Chucky : on est là pour te soutenir.

Tami : Chucky, c'est quelque chose qu'Éric doit faire seul.

Éric : merci les amis. J'apprécie vos conseils. Tami…je voulais m'excuser pour toutes les fois où je t'ai envoyé promener. Je t'ai mal jugé.

Tami : c'est déjà oublié. Si on sortait un peu pour oublier tous nos soucis de jeune adulte précoce ?

Éric : ok, mais c'est moi qui invite. Il y a une boite de nuit d'enfer en ville. Allons-y !

Chucky : tu connais les boites de nuits d'Austin, toi maintenant ?

Éric : de réputation.

Chucky et Tami suivirent le mouvement. Tous les trois passèrent une soirée décontractée et très alcoolisée. Tami osa voler un baiser à Éric, qui répondit sans attendre. Chucky, témoin de la scène, les charia gentiment. Dans le fond, il sentait qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, Éric avait pris sa décision, il rentrerait à Houston avec ses amis. Il remercia Sharon pour ses précieux conseils. Sharon donna son numéro de portable privé à Éric en lui faisant promettre de l'appeler dès qu'il en ressentirait le besoin.

Dans la voiture, Éric restait silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées. Tami voulait réconforter son nouveau petit copain, mais Éric la repoussa.

Tami vexée : j'avais cru comprendre que le courant passait bien entre nous.

Éric : Tami, je préférerais que tu oublies le baiser d'hier soir. C'était une erreur de ma part, je n'aurai pas dû.

Tami offusquée : une erreur ?

Éric : on était ivre. Ça n'a aucun sens se baiser dans ses conditions.

Tami : se baiser avait du sens pour moi en tout cas ! J'ai des sentiments pour toi.

Éric : je t'apprécie Tami, et je suis désolé si je t'ai donné l'impression de plus que de l'amitié entre nous.

Tami vit Houston en approche et demanda à Chucky de la déposer au prochain arrêt de bus. Tami ne pouvait pas rester une minute de plus dans cette voiture. Éric se sentait mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de son amie. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû répondre à son baiser. Il ne pouvait pas commencer quelque chose avec cette fille, pas avant d'avoir remis de l'ordre dans sa vie. Et puis Tami était une fille charmante, elle méritait mieux que lui. Mo Mc Arnold par exemple. Il était un garçon de bonne famille, Tami aurait une vie heureuse avec Mo. Éric ne pouvait rien lui offrir de tout cela. Il n'essaya pas de la retenir quand Tami descendit de la voiture.

À peine sortie de la voiture, Tami sentit ses larmes couler librement sur ses joues. Comment pouvait-il la rejeter comme ça ? Comment un garçon aussi séduisant et attendrissant pouvait devenu aussi détestable, solitaire et mystérieux, la seconde plus tard ? Elle pensait enfin avoir réussi à percer sa carapace et en voilà une autre qui surgit de nulle part. Elle savait qu'il était en souffrance, mais cela n'excusait en rien son comportement odieux. Elle était fatiguée par l'attitude d'Éric. Peut-être que ça faudrait mieux de le laisser dans son coin ? Mais le pourrait-elle vraiment même si elle le voulait ?


	7. Chapter 7

Chucky déposa Éric devant chez lui. Éric voulait passer en coup de vent chez lui, afin de prendre quelques affaires. John était là. Il était enfin soulagé de revoir son fils rentrer. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de prendre Éric dans ses bras. Ce dernier recula de dégoût.

Éric : ne me touche pas !

John : est-ce qu'on peut parler d'homme à homme ?

Éric : pour dire quoi ? Que tu es désolé de m'avoir abandonnée, où bien de m'avoir menti ?

John : je ne t'aurai jamais menti sur un sujet aussi grave. Tu dois me croire Éric. Le psychologue a vraiment détecté chez toi, une légère forme de mutisme.

Éric : avec un père, la plupart du temps absent ce n'est pas étonnant !

John : tu ne peux pas tirer un trait sur tout ce que l'on n'a partagé tous les deux ? J'ai fait une erreur, je le reconnais, mais j'ai mes raisons. Laisse-moi t'expliquer.

Éric : il n'a aucune raison valable pour abandonner son propre fils !

Éric se dirigea dans sa chambre et en ressortie avec un sac de voyage.

John : où vas-tu ?

Éric : je dors chez Chucky, le temps qu'il faudra.

John : Éric, s'il te plaît. Conduits toi en homme et écoute moi !

Éric : je ne suis pas prêt à écouter tes excuses.

En sortant de chez lui, Éric prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de sa mère. Il voulait lui parler, toute de suite. Elle l'invita à la rejoindre à l'hôtel où elle séjournait depuis quelques jours.

Mary commença à prendre son fils dans ses bras, mais Éric recula.

Éric froid : pourquoi papa ne voulait pas de moi ?

Mary : ce n'est pas qu'il voulait de toi, c'est juste qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt. Ton père est quelqu'un de fière et il veut toujours ce qui a de mieux pour sa famille. À l'époque, il ne gagnait pas assez d'argent pour une bouche en plus. Il a préféré partir plutôt que voir sa famille dans le besoin. John est venu te voir à la nurserie, le lendemain de ta naissance. Ensuite, il s'est écoulé 6 mois avant que j'aie, de nouveau, des nouvelles de lui. Un beau jour, John s'est présenté à ma porte et il m'a brandi sa fiche de paye. Il m'a dit : « Je peux assumer notre enfant maintenant ». John et moi avons loué un petit studio dans la banlieue de Houston. John a continué à travailler sans compter ses heures, c'était pénible, vraiment, mais nous n'avons jamais manqué de rien.

Éric : moi si. En y réfléchissant longtemps, je me suis rendu compte que mes deux parents étaient distants avec moi. Oui maman, tu as changé avec moi lorsque tu as vu que j'avais hérité de ton don pour le dessin. Je suppose que ça te rappelle ta carrière de styliste raté.

Mary : comment as-tu….

Éric : je suis tombé, par hasard, sur ton projet de fin d'études, à la bibliothèque du lycée.

Mary : je n'ai pas très envie de parler de cela.

Éric : je crois que ça t'insupporte que je veux faire carrière dans l'art.

Mary : tu ne peux pas en vivre ! Crois-moi, ce don ne te servira à rien dans la vie.

Éric : laisse-moi te prouver le contraire !

Mary : je te l'interdis Éric !

Éric : tu ne crois absolument pas en moi ou tu as simplement peur que je réussis là où tu as échouée ?

Mary : parle-moi sur un autre ton jeune homme !

Éric le sourire en coin : c'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu as toujours été jalouse de moi. Je m'en suis réellement rendu compte au centre de rééducation. Tu été jalouse et en colère contre moi, car je prenais soin de papa mieux que toi ! Tu n'as jamais su assumé quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs !

Mary gifla Éric. Ce dernier prit simplement ses affaires et sortit de la chambre d'hôtel, sans se retourner sur sa mère. Le dialogue était désormais rompu avec ses deux parents, pendant un temps indéterminé.

Le lendemain, Éric reprit le chemin du lycée avec son ami Chucky. Tami semblait vouloir l'éviter. Éric voulut lui parler, mais son coach l'appela avant qu'il puisse s'approcher d'elle.

Coach : je suis content que tu sois revenu en ville. Nous nous faisons du souci pour toi Éric.

Éric : je suis désolé pour le match de vendredi dernier. Je comprendrai si vous m'excluez de l'équipe.

Coach : ton père m'a expliqué ta situation familiale. Est-ce que tu veux m'en parler ?

Éric : j'ai déjà fait appel à une personne de confiance pour parler. Dans l'immédiat, j'ai besoin de savoir si je suis viré de l'équipe.

Coach : je suis obligé de te suspendre pour un match, mais tu viendras quand même au camp d'entraînement. À l'avenir, n'hésite pas à venir me voir avant de fuguer.

Éric : oui coach.

Plus tard au camp d'entraînement.

Mo : tiens, Taylor nous fait la joie de sa présence.

Éric fit mine de ne pas l'entendre. Mo se rapprocha de lui et lui mit un bras sur les épaules.

Mo : dit donc mec, je ne sais pas ce que tu as dit à Tami, mais elle a enfin voulu sortir avec moi.

Éric : je ne lui ai pas parlé à Tami.

Mo : oh, arrête, je suis au courant de son escapade à Austin, avec toi et ton puceau de meilleur ami.

Éric : c'est Chucky son nom !

Mo : oui Chucky si tu veux. Alors comment, c'était ?

Éric : comment, c'était quoi ?

Mo : ben ta fugue ? Tout le monde ne parle que de cela. Tu sais que le shérif, mon père, a interrompu le match durant deux heures à cause de toi. Le match où j'étais censé me faire remarquer par Grandy Hunt.

Éric : qui ça ?

Mo : le journaliste Grandy Hunt. Le mec qui est capable de lancer une carrière si tu fais partie de sa liste de joueurs prometteur. Après tous, c'est normal que tu ne le connaisses pas, vu que tu ne devrais même pas jouer dans la première équipe.

Éric sourit : c'est ce qu'on appelle à avoir du talent.

Mo : Taylor, tu manques vraiment de modestie, mais passons. Je devrai te faire bouffer la terre du terrain à l'heure qu'il est, mais je te pardonne. Tami, ça fait longtemps que je lui tourne autour. Nous sortions ensemble sans vraiment concrétiser la chose, mais ce week-end, tout a changé. En rentrant d'Austin, Tami s'est offerte à moi. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle est bonne au lit !

Éric serra ses poings pour ne pas frapper Mo.

Mo poussa Éric un peu plus : tu as bien fait de renoncer à elle. Elle est trop expérimentée pour un puceau comme toi, Taylor.

Mo réussi son jeu de pouvoir avec Éric, qui sauta sur lui. Deux coaches les séparèrent et les emmenèrent directement au bureau du coach principal.

Coach énervé : puis-je savoir ce qui vous a pris messieurs ?

Mo : Taylor s'est jeté sur moi sans raison. Je voulais simplement être poli et savoir si tous se passait bien pour lui.

Éric : Mo m'a insulté coach et il a manqué de respect envers une amie à moi.

Mo : oh ça va ! Si on ne peut plus parler de sexe.

Coach : stop tous les deux ! On ne se bat pas sur mon terrain et sous mes couleurs. Vous êtes des coéquipiers bon sang !

Mo : Taylor ne joue pas en équipe première coach donc, techniquement, il ne fait pas parti de mon équipe.

Coach : Éric jouera en équipe première lorsque sa suspension sera levée et je compte sur toi pour être un leader. En attendant, je ne peux tolérer de tels agissements sur mon terrain. Vous serez de corvée ménage jusqu'à la fin du mois. Je vous veux, ensemble, à la laverie tous les soirs. Je superviserai. Compris ?

Mo : oui coach.

Éric : oui coach.

Tami les attendait à la sortie du vestiaire.

Tami : qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu tous les deux ?

Mo : Taylor est un peu à cran. Moi, en tant que capitaine de l'équipe, j'ai voulu discuter avec lui.

Tami : discuter à coup-de-poing ? Vous vous foutez de moi ?

Éric : Tami, ne t'en mêle pas, ok ?

Tami : pourquoi tu agis comme un connard avec moi ?

Éric sourire en coin : parce que j'en suis un très chère. Tout le monde te le confirmera. Je suis un gros connard de première. Maintenant, fiche moi la paix Tami !

Mo prit alors Tami dans ses bras et ensemble, ils regardèrent Éric partir. Mo était plutôt satisfait de lui. Quant à Tami, elle était désolée par l'attitude, complètement désinvolte, de son ami. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas l'aide, si lui, il ne voulait pas qu'on l'aide. On dirait que leur week-end à Austin était déjà oublié pour Éric.


	8. Chapter 8

_Note de l'auteur : le vocabulaire utilisait dans ce chapitre risque de heurter les plus jeunes._

Les mois passèrent, Éric croisait de temps en temps ses parents en ville, ils n'échangèrent que quelques mots à chaque fois. La colère à leurs égards était encore enfouie profondément en lui. Éric laissa peu à peu sa colère le consumer et plus le temps filait, plus il devenait incontrôlable, et même violent avec son entourage. Éric en était même venu aux mains avec son meilleur ami, à propos d'un simple cours de maths. Les parents de Chucky ont décidé, à contre cœur, d'expulser Éric de leur maison.

Éric se retrouva contraint de retourner vivre chez lui. Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois qu'Éric n'avait pas mis les pieds chez lui. Lorsqu'il passa le seuil de la porte, il fut surpris de voir sa mère et son père réuni, dans la cuisine, faisant à manger ensemble, et rigolant ensemble, comme deux adolescents attardés.

Éric : hé ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez tous les deux ?

Mary courant vers Éric : oh Éric, mon bébé ! Tu es enfin revenu à la maison. Je suis tellement heureuse.

Éric froid : je vous ai posé une question ?

John : ta mère et moi avons beaucoup discuté. Nous nous sommes remis ensemble, il y a seulement trois semaines.

Éric : quand je pense à tout ce que vous vous êtes dit et maintenant, vous re baisez ensemble. Vous êtes pathétique !

Mary haussant le ton : surveille ton langage jeune homme !

Éric : il va falloir t'y habituer maman.

John : nous ne t'avons pas élevé comme ça.

Éric hurlant : vous avez détruit ma vie putain ! Vous m'avez fait endosser le rôle de l'adulte alors que je n'y étais pas préparée. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour que vous vous pavanez comme deux adolescents attardés ! Est-ce que vous vous souvenez que vous avez eu un fils ensemble ou vous voulez vivre sans « l'erreur » ?

John gifla Éric avec rage : tu n'as jamais manqué de rien à ce que je sache ! Tu crois que c'était amusant pour moi de passer des nuits blanches au travail. Non ! Mais pourtant, je l'ai fait pour que tu ne manques jamais de rien. Pas comme moi. Tu sais pourquoi je suis parti lorsque j'ai su que Mary était enceinte ? Parce que j'ai eu peur de reproduire le même chemin que mes propres parents, qui m'ont traîné d'appartement miteux à un autre. Moi, je me suis refusé d'offrir cette vie à mon propre fils !

Éric : tu n'aurais pas dû me faire voir un psy ! À cause de toi, je me suis toujours considéré comme un garçon différent alors que tout était faux. Quand je pense à tout ce que j'ai dû faire pour me faire accepter à l'école. Maintenant, j'ai tout perdu, à cause de vous.

Mary : nous devrions suivre une thérapie familiale pour résoudre nos conflits ? Nous ne pouvons pas continuer comme ça tous les trois.

Éric : tu es conne ou quoi ? Je ne veux plus jamais entendre le mot « psychologue » de ma putain de vie !

John gifla de nouveau Éric : je t'interdis d'insulter ta mère !

Éric : allez-vous faire foutre !

John : ne remets plus jamais les pieds ici avant de retrouver un comportement correct avec nous. Nous sommes encore tes parents que tu le veux ou non. Tu nous dois le respect !

Éric : l'erreur se case !

Mary était effondré devant la violence verbale de son fils. Comment Éric était devenu cet adolescent odieux et irrespectueux ? Est-ce vraiment leur faute où d'autres facteurs y avait contribué ?

John était vraiment remonté contre son fils. Ce soir, c'était soir de match pour Éric, mais pour tous la première fois, John ne voulait pas s'y rendre, ni même regardait la retransmission télévisuelle. Mary regarda le match juste pour voir son fils. Éric lui manquait affreusement et elle était plus qu'inquiète à son sujet. La bagarre, en direct, entre Éric et un joueur n'allaient pas arranger son inquiétude.

Les Greenway Demons sont menés 36 à 20. Mo MC Arnold s'apprête à faire la dernière action du match. Son receveur, Éric Taylor est en place. Mo fait la passe. La balle est interceptée par l'équipe adverse. Touchdown. Les Greenway Demons ont perdu à domicile. Pourtant, le match aurait dû être une formalité, mais il semblerait que l'alchimie entre le receveur et le quaterback n'était, tout simplement pas au rendez-vous.

Mo : eh Taylor ! Putain, c'était quoi ce merdier ?

Éric : si tu savais lire le jeu correctement, tu aurais vu que ce n'était techniquement pas possible de me faire la passe à ce moment-là.

Mo : j'ai étudié les vidéos de leurs matchs contrairement à toi ! Il forme un trou immense à l'endroit où je t'ai envoyé la balle. C'était une réception facile !

Éric : bien sûr avec un bloqeur de 20 cm de plus que moi, qui me collait au fesse, ou que j'aille.

Mo : fl fallait me faire un signe et j'aurai changé ma stratégie mais non, tu as préféré fermer ta gueule !

Éric : parce que tu écoutes tes coéquipiers maintenant ?

Mo : je suis le capitaine et le quaterback de l'équipe.

Éric : tu ne sais même pas lire un jeu !

Mo : ne tant prend pas à-moi si le coach a décidé de te faire jouer au poste de receveur plutôt que quaterback. Tu ne devrais même pas jouer en équipe première ! Alors ne fait pas ta chialeuse Taylor !

Éric enleva son casque et poussa Mo, qui tomba au sol. Mo, se releva, enleva son casque à son tour et plaqua Éric au sol. Les deux joueurs roulèrent au sol, entrelacé l'un a l'autre avec rage. Éric reprit le dessus et frappa violement le visage de Mo. Tami sauta des tribunes pour essayer de stopper la bagarre. Elle se mit entre les deux hommes, mais Mo répliqua. Il agrippa violemment le bras de Tami et l'a poussé hors du terrain. Celle-ci perdit l'équilibre et tomba à la renverse. Éric, qui tenait à Tami plus qu'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, explosa de rage. Il mit alors ses deux mains sur le cou de son adversaire pour l'étrangler. Heureusement, le coach intervenu. Il convoqua immédiatement Mo et Éric dans son bureau.

Au bureau du coach.

Coach hurlant : vous êtes une honte pour l'équipe !

Éric : je n'en n'ai plus rien n'à foutre de votre équipe de merde ! Je me case de l'équipe.

Mo : c'est ça, case toi Taylor !

Coach : toi aussi, tu es viré de l'équipe Mo.

Mo : quoi ? Mais non coach, vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ?

Coach : je ne tolère pas ce genre de comportement sur mon terrain.

Mo : vous avez pensé à mon avenir ?

Éric : qui voudrait d'un quaterback pas fichu de lire un jeu ?

Mo : ferme ta grande gueule Taylor ! Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! Ta vie est tellement merdique que tu accables tout le monde. Il faut te faire soigner mon pauvre ami !

Éric leva le poing.

Coach : ça suffi maintenant ! Mo, tu sors. Éric reste ici, j'ai à te parler.

Éric : gardez vos beaux discours pour vous.

Éric se retrouva errant dans les rues de Houston, perdu dans ses pensées. Tami le suivait, à bonne distance, afin de ne pas être repéré. Éric rejoignait la crique de Seabrook plage, au sud de la ville. Tami s'approcha doucement.

Éric : je pensais que tu te manifesterais plus tôt.

Tami pris en faute : je ne suis pas une très bonne espionne ?

Éric sourit : pas vraiment.

Tami : je peux m'asseoir ?

Éric : maintenant que tu m'as suivi jusqu'ici.

Tami s'assit donc à côté d'Éric. Ensemble, ils scrutèrent l'horizon avant que Tami rompît le silence.

Tami : pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Éric : faire quoi ?

Tami : tu fais tout pour que les gens te détestent. Pourquoi ?

Éric : on dirait que ça ne marche pas avec toi.

Tami : je suis tenace.

Éric : pourquoi tu as couché avec Mo ?

Tami : Mo ne m'a pas repoussé, lui.

Éric : un point partout.

Tami : je…je voulais te remercier pour tout à l'heure, pour m'avoir défendu.

Éric : je respecte toujours une femme.

Tami : si tu respectes les femmes, pourquoi tu m'as repoussé, à notre retour Austin ?

Éric : je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien.

Tami : et moi, je suis sûr du contraire. Tu me l'as prouvé plusieurs fois.

Éric soupira : je me demande à quoi, cela a servi ? Cette année était vraiment pourri. Je ferais mieux de partir. Je ne manquerai à personne.

Tami inquiète : partir où ?

Éric le regard vide : je ne trouve plus ma place. À quoi bon continuer ?

Tami : et le dessin ?

Éric : comment tu sais que je dessine ?

Tami : je lis le journal du lycée. Les résultats du concours d'art appliqué étaient dedans avec ton dessin. Tu as vraiment un beau coup de crayon.

Éric : je n'ai pas gagné ça veut bien dire que je ne suis pas si doué que cela.

Tami : tu as fini dans le top 3, ce n'est pas rien quand même.

Éric rêveur : tu sais ce que je voulais faire quand j'étais petit ?

Tami : non

Éric : je voulais être un aventurier dessinateur. Je voulais parcourir le monde et dessinais tous les endroits magnifiques de mère nature. Je voulais que tout le monde puisse voir la même chose que moi à travers mes dessins. C'est vraiment utopique comme vision ?

Tami : je ne trouve pas. Tu as une âme d'artiste Éric Taylor. Tu vois, tu as trouvé ta place finalement.

Éric : tu vis dans quel monde Tami Tal ?

Tami : je suis une rêveuse optimiste. Je déteste les injustices et surtout, je veux rendre le monde merveille. Je veux pouvoir aider tous ceux qu'ils valent la peine d'être aidé. Même si ce sont de vraies têtes de mule.

Éric taquin : une tête de mule comme moi par exemple ?

Tami : toute à fait monsieur.

Éric curieux : et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que j'en vaux la peine ?

Tami : tu es un rêveur optimiste comme moi, tu as un don qui ferait jalouser les plus grands artistes, tu as des valeurs humaines et surtout ton regard me demande de t'aider.

Éric : mon regard ! Tu es sérieuse ?

Tami : je vois en toi un mal-être profond, une colère qui ne demande qu'à se dissiper. Tu penses que tu es seul face au monde, mais c'est faux. Tout le monde veut t'aider, mais toi, tu refuses la main qu'on te tend. Pourquoi ?

Éric : la vie m'a appris que l'on ne peut compter que sur soi-même.

Tami : tu es une personne d'assez fière. Je me trompe ?

Éric : je n'appellerai pas ça comme ça. C'est juste que je ne fais pas facilement confiance aux gens qui m'entoure. J'ai été trahi par les deux personnes qui ne sont jamais censées te trahir.

Tami : tu me fais confiance ?

Éric : je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Tu es pire qu'un bloqueur défensif, jamais loin de sa cible.

Tami rigola : je le prends pour un compliment.

Tami se pencha sur les lèvres d'Éric et osa y laisser un baiser. Éric y répondit. Il alla même plus loin en insérant sa langue dans la bouche de Tami. Leurs corps entrelacés, l'un à l'autre. Ils perdirent peu à peu toute leurs retenus. Éric bascula doucement Tami sur le sable froid et commença à défaire son t-shirt. Tami enleva à son tour le t-shirt d'Éric et défi le bouton de sa lourde ceinture. Éric se retrouva en boxer, couché sur une Tami, à moitié dévêtu. Il continua à descendre plus bas avec ses mains si tendre et chaude, pour atteindre le bas de son bassin. Tami glissa délicatement le boxer d'Éric jusqu'au niveau de ses genoux. Le jeune homme, désormais nu, continua à masser les hanches soigneuses de sa belle jusqu'à que cette dernière guide ces mains jusqu'à sa petite culotte. Elle l'aida à la faire glisser le long de ses jambes. Éric tremblait maintenant de tout son corps. Elle l'encourage du regard, à aller plus loin. Éric pénétra Tami aussi délicatement que ce fut possible et se retira, avec douceur, après avoir joui. Après le calme de leurs ardeurs retrouver, ils se couchèrent, l'un à côté de l'autre, ce tenant par la main, leurs regards fixant le ciel étoilé.

Éric soucieux : je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

Tami : tu es tellement doux comme garçon. Est-ce que tu l'avais déjà fait ?

Éric : non.

Tami : moi aussi, c'était ma première fois.

Éric la regarda, étonné : mais Mo…

Tami : Mo t'a raconté des conneries. Je n'ai pas fait l'amour avec lui. Je ne me sentais pas prête.

Éric se sentant coupable : je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris et je…

Tami : tu n'as pas intérêt à me refaire le coup du mec qui regrette. J'en avais envie. Je t'aime depuis le premier jour ou mes yeux se sont posés sur toi.

Éric : est-ce que je peux te demander une faveur ?

Tami : bien sûr.

Éric : tu m'inspires et je voudrais te dessiner pour immortaliser ce moment de sérénité.

Tami : j'en serai ravie.

Tami regarda Éric sortir son petit carnet de poche et son crayon. Cela l'amusa.

Éric : qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

Tami : tu as toujours ton carnet à porter de main ?

Éric : toujours, sauf, pendant que je joue. C'est interdit.

Tami : en parlant de football. Tu devrais faire attention à toi. Mo risque de te faire payer ce moment de honte.

Éric : je suis viré de l'équipe.

Tami sincère : je suis désolé. Tu veux que je parle au coach ? Je lui expliquerai que c'est de ma faute.

Éric : tu sais, je n'avais vraiment plus le cœur à jouer de toute façon. Trop de souvenirs avec mon père. Je t'assure, c'est mieux comme ça.

Tami revenant à la réalité : oh merde ! Il est quelle heure ? Mon père va me tuer.

Éric : je te ramène à la maison ?

Tami : idiot ! Tu habites juste à côté de chez moi. Tu dors bien chez toi m'a dit Chucky ?

Éric n'osa pas avouer qu'il dormait dans la rue ce soir : oui bien sûr. Allons, rentrons, il se fait tard.

Tami : juste une dernière chose, Mo ne doit rien savoir à propos de nous deux. Il risquerait de s'en prendre à toi. Je ne veux pas que tu es des ennuis à cause de moi.

Éric : tu devrais quitter ce minable.

Tami : si je le quitte, il s'en prendra à toi.

Éric : je sais me défendre. Mo ne me fait absolument pas peur.

Tami : je suis très sérieuse Éric. Promets-moi de garder le secret, au moins le temps que la situation entre vous s'apaise.

Éric : ok promis.

Éric raccompagna Tami jusqu'au palier de sa maison, et attendit qu'elle rentre, avant de repartir discrètement dans la rue. En jetant néanmoins, un coup d'œil furtif à sa propre maison, plonger dans l'obscurité.

Une mystérieuse présence scrutait la maison de Tami Tal. Il regardait, non sans haine, le baiser échangé entre Éric et Tami. C'était Mo McArnold. Il m'avait qu'une envie, c'était de sortir de sa cachette et de tuer ce petit branleur de Taylor, mais, s'il voulait garder Tami, il ne pouvait pas réagir comme un abruti. Non, ce qu'il devait faire, c'est déjà de faire profil bas et ensuite de faire ami-ami avec Éric, pour mieux le rouler dans sa merde ensuite.


	9. Chapter 9

**Le lendemain**.

Le coach convoqua les parents Taylor à son bureau afin de parler de l'incident lors du match.

Coach : je tenais à vous l'annoncer moi-même. J'ai viré Éric de l'équipe. Son comportement est devenu trop instable pour qu'il puisse continuer à jouer pour l'équipe.

John : nous comprenons parfaitement votre décision coach. Je tiens à m'excuser pour lui.

Coach : si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais comprendre ce qui arrive à votre fils. Je connais Éric depuis l'époque des Pop Warner. Je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre de lui, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

John : ce sont des histoires de famille qui ne vous concerne pas, coach.

Coach : je m'inquiète simplement pour Éric. Il semble ressentir une si grande colère en lui. J'aimerais découvrir pourquoi il se réfugie dans la violence.

John : vous voulez l'aider alors que vous l'avez viré de l'équipe ? Vous me faites bien rires !

Coach : je n'avais pas le choix monsieur Taylor. Éric représente un danger pour mes autres joueurs. Mais également pour lui-même, si nous n'intervenons pas.

Mary se confiant : depuis l'AVC de mon mari, notre vie de famille est déchirée. Mon mari et moi, nous nous sommes séparées un certain temps et Éric ne vit plus chez nous depuis que je lui ai dit, dans un accès de colère, qu'il était le fruit d'une erreur. Éric est revenu hier à la maison pour je ne sais quelle raison. Il nous a vus, ensemble. Juste après ça, il s'est mis dans une colère noire. Mon bébé a tellement changé. J'ai peur pour lui, vous savez.

Mary éclata en sanglots dans les bras de son mari.

John devenant soucieux : vous savez s'il est venu au lycée aujourd'hui ?

Coach : pas que je sache. Je peux appeler ses amis si vous le voulez ? Ils en savent sûrement plus que nous.

John acquiesça. Cinq minutes plus tard, Chucky et Tami étaient au bureau du coach. Dès qu'ils ont vu les parents d'Éric, ils suent qu'il y avait un problème avec leur ami.

Chucky : que se passe-t-il coach ? C'est Éric ?

Coach : est-ce que l'un de vous a vu Éric depuis hier soir ?

Tami très surprise : il n'a pas dormi à la maison cette nuit ?

John : tu l'as vu Tami ?

Tami : je…j'étais avec lui, hier soir. Il m'a raccompagné à la maison, tard dans la soirée. Il a dû attendre que je rentre pour rebrousser chemin. Il était chez toi Chucky ?

Chucky : non. Mon père l'a foutu dehors hier matin.

John : pour quelle raison ?

Chucky : avec tous le respect que je vous dois, je ne balancerai pas mon pote. Tout cela, c'est de votre faute, a tous les deux ! Alors, ne faites pas semblant de vous inquiéter Monsieur Taylor devant le coach, après foutu la merde dans sa vie !

Coach : stop ! Ça suffi Chucky ! Tami, est-ce qu'Éric a pu te parler de quelques choses en particulier qui nous permettrait de savoir où il se trouve en ce moment ?

Tami hocha la tête : non désolé.

Coach : comment l'as-tu trouvé hier soir ? Est-ce que tu penses qu'il pourrait se faire du mal ?

Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur elle, suspendu à ses lèvres, appréhendant sa réponse.

Tami : il me semblait tellement perdu, mais je suis sûr qu'il n'a rien tenter pour se faire du mal. Il me l'a dit ouvertement. Je pense qu'il a juste besoin d'être seul. Éric est un solitaire, vous deviez le savoir Monsieur et Madame Taylor.

John se leva en colère : ça suffit ! Je préfère sortir d'ici avant de devenir odieux avec des gamins qui pensent mieux connaître mon fils que moi, son père !

Mary : chéri ! Reviens !

John : je t'attends à la maison chérie.

Coach s'adressa aux deux adolescents : j'attends vos excuses jeunes gens.

Chucky : hors de question coach. Je suis ami avec Éric depuis les bancs de l'école élémentaire. Alors, quand je le vois aussi mal dans sa peau, c'est comme si je souffrais avec lui. Alors, ne me demandez pas de m'excuser envers les responsables du mal-être de mon meilleur ami.

Mary : mon fils me manque tous les jours !

Chucky éleva la voix en quittant la pièce : il fallait y penser avant d'ouvrir la bouche, pour rester polie.

Tami courus après son ami : Chucky, calme toi.

Mary était de nouveau au bord des larmes. Le coach n'avait jamais été aussi gêné de sa vie. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son rendez-vous avec les parents Taylor finisse en règlement de compte générationnel. Il ne trouva qu'une chose à dire.

Coach : je suis navré Madame Taylor pour ce qui vient de se passer dans mon bureau.

Mary : je suppose qu'on le mérite.

Coach : vous êtes de très bon parents. Éric est vraiment un jeune homme sympathique, dévoué, à l'écoute. Je lui ai même trouvé un certain leadership. C'est vous qui lui avez inculqué ses valeurs. Je pense sincèrement que personne n'a le droit de vous juger. Ce que votre famille a subi, déstabiliserait n'importe quel adolescent.

Mary : que pouvons-nous faire ?

Coach : je n'ai malheureusement pas de réponse à votre question. Le mieux que vous puissiez faire, c'est de laisser Éric gérer la situation par lui-même. Éric est un jeune homme censé. Je suis quasiment sûr qu'il reviendra vers vous, une fois sa colère dissipée.

Mary : merci coach. Nous vous tiendrons au courant dès qu'on aura des nouvelles d'Éric.

Coach : bon courage à vous. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir, si vous avez besoin de parler.

Mary prit congé du coach. Dans la cours du lycée, elle regarda du coin de l'œil, Tami et Chucky en pleine discussion. Elle voulut écouter leurs conversations, mais elle fut prise au dépourvu lorsque Mo McArnold s'approcha des deux adolescents.

Mo : dit moi bébé, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le bureau du coach ?

Tami : Éric n'était pas au lycée aujourd'hui et ses parents ne l'ont pas vu depuis hier après-midi.

Mo : merde !

Chucky : arrête de faire semblant d'être inquiet Mo. Tu me donnes envie de vomir.

Mo : ça va ! Enterrons la hache de guerre, tu veux ? Vous avez besoin d'aide pour le chercher, je suis votre homme.

Chucky : et pourquoi sir McArnold nous donnerai un coup de main. Tu haïs Éric. Tu l'as fait virer de l'équipe !

Mo : je suis également viré de l'équipe, puceau ! Si tu veux tous savoir, je déteste voir mon bébé inquiète. Donc, plus vite, je retrouverai Éric, plus vite Tami retrouvera le sourire.

Chucky : je me disais aussi que tu ne le faisais pas pour mon meilleur ami.

Tami : vous me fatiguez tous les deux. Mo, si tu veux nous aider, ça sera avec plaisir. À condition que tu me promettes de ne pas te prendre la tête avec Éric, une fois qu'on l'aura retrouvé. Promis ?

Mo : promis bébé.

Malgré tous la bonne volonté de tous, Éric resta introuvable pendant trois jours entiers.

Le lundi matin, Éric réapparut dans le couloir du lycée. Tami ressentit un immense soulagement. Chucky était déjà aux côtés d'Éric.

Tami : tu étais passé où ? Nous étions mort d'inquiétude !

Éric souris : ici et là.

Chucky : en tout cas, tu ne sens pas la rose, mon pote.

Éric : c'est ce qu'on appelle, vivre en harmonie avec la nature. Tu devrais essayer mon ami. Ça fait un bien fou à l'esprit.

Tami : il y a un regard nouveau dans tes yeux.

Éric : après les cours, je rentre à la maison pour la Grande discussion.

Tami et Chucky n'eurent pas le temps de répondre. La sonnerie des cours retenti. Éric s'éloigna d'eux à la hâte. Tami et Chucky restèrent perplexes. Devaient-ils être inquiet ou au contraire, heureux pour lui. Qu'est-ce qu'Éric avait bien pu faire pendant ses trois jours ?

Au même moment, au domicile Taylor, John reçu un coup de téléphone de son travail. Le responsable de la section « Paralysie », Monsieur Tal voulait le voir, ainsi que sa femme, aussi rapidement que possible.

Monsieur Tal : bonjour Mr et Mme Taylor.

John soucieux : que se passe-t-il Mr Tal ?

Le directeur Mr Tal : venez avec moi.

Le directeur les conduisit au bureau de John Taylor. Le bureau était sens dessus-dessous, des milliers de morceau de verre baignaient dans le liquide qu'ils contenaient, jadis. Au pied du bureau, se trouvait un tas de cendre, encore fumant. John était choqué devant un tel spectacle désolant. Toutes les recherches d'une vie étaient parties en fumée. Mr Tal les conduisit ensuite à son bureau ou deux personnes de la sécurité les attendaient.

Mr Tal : comme tu le sais, John, le laboratoire est sous surveillance 24 heures sur 24. Nous avons visionné l'enregistrement de la caméra qui donne sur ton bureau. Voici l'enregistrement, cette nuit, aux alentours de trois heures du matin.

La vidéo montrait un jeune homme, de taille moyenne, portant une casquette et un sweat-shirts de l'équipe lycéenne des Greenway Demons, saccageait le bureau de John Taylor. Les Taylor reconnurent immédiatement leurs fils sur la vidéo. Mr Tal demanda aux hommes de la sécurité de partir. Il regarda un bref moment son ami et collègue.

Mr Tal : c'est ton fils n'est-ce pas ?

John acquiesça.

John : le message est clair maintenant !

Mary : ne fais pas cela, John. Je t'en prie ! Il essaye juste d'attirer notre attention.

John : il a détruit les recherches d'une vie ! En faisant ce qu'il a fait, il a détruit l'espoir de milliers de personne en attente de traitement. Je sais maintenant ce que cela fait d'être paralysé, et je me mets à la place des patients moins chanceux que moi. C'est trop grave pour que je lui pardonne cette fois.

Mr Tal : John, je suis obligé de prévenir le shérif. Si tu veux, je peux volontairement lui cacher l'identité de ton fils. Ça vous donnera du temps pour engager un avocat.

John le visage fermé de toutes émotions : je ne veux aucun traitement de faveur. Qu'il assume ses actes et qu'il en paye le prix.

Mary choquée : comment peux-tu envoyer ton propre fils devant la justice ? Ça n'aidera pas Éric à aller mieux.

John le visage toujours fermé : je n'ai plus de fils à partir d'aujourd'hui !

John se leva et partit sans se retourner, suivi par sa femme apeurai.

John et Mary arrivèrent devant leurs maisons. En ouvrant la porte d'entrée, ils étaient loin de se douter, qu'Éric serai assis sur le canapé du salon. Il les fixait du regard, un regard profond, intense, rempli de haine. A côté de lui, son sac de sport rempli de ses affaires personnelles. Éric avait manifestement tous préparer. John prit le premier la parole.

John : tu as quelques choses à dire pour ta défense ?

Éric le sourire aux lèvres : c'était très réjouissant.

John rouge de colère : ah parce que pour toi, c'est très réjouissant de détruire l'espoir de milliers de personne.

Éric : je ne suis pas stupide. Dans ton bureau, tu trouveras une copie de tes formules mathématiques.

John : tu as ruiné quinze ans de recherche ! Tu t'en rends compte, j'espère ? Le laboratoire risquera de fermer par ta faute. Déjà que nous sommes sur la sellette, alors maintenant que nos échantillons sont éparpillés sur le sol n'arrangera rien à la situation. Est-ce que tu t'en rends bien compte ?

Éric : ce laboratoire a volé ma vie et mon père. Alors oui, je me contre fou de ce qui adviendra du centre de recherche.

John : DÉGAGE DE MA VUE sale petit merdeux !

Mary : John ! S'il te plaît ! Calme-toi ! Ne dis pas des choses que tu regretteras par la suite.

John : si ton fils veut foutre sa vie en l'air, c'est son problème, plus le mien !

Éric : ne te fais aucun soucis père, je ne serai plus un problème pour toi. Regarde-moi une dernière fois dans les yeux ! REGARDEZ-MOI BIEN ! Jamais vous ne me reverrez ! JAMAIS !

Mary hystérique : pourquoi tu nous fais ça !

Éric : pourquoi je vous fais ça ? Tu es sérieuse maman ? Rappelle-moi qui m'a obligé à vivre dans un centre de rééducation ? Qui m'a obligé à subir vos disputes ? Qui a dû prendre soin de vous deux, pendant ses mois passés au centre de rééducation ? Qui m'a obligé a renonçait à mes activités scolaires qui comptait beaucoup pour moi ? Qui était jalouse de moi ? Car oui, tu étais jalouse maman, parce que je m'en sortais mieux que toi avec papa. Tu as ruiné ma vie maman parce que tu étais jalouse de ma relation avec papa ! Si tu avais fermé ta gueule sur vos secrets de jeunesse, nous n'en serions pas là ! Alors si quelqu'un a quelque chose à se reprocher ici, c'est bien toi maman !

Mary en larme : Éric, je t'en prie….

Éric le visage impassible : je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir ! Ni l'un, ni l'autre !

Éric prit alors ses affaires, se rendirent à la porte du domicile familiale, et sortirent, sans jamais prendre la peine de jeter un regard, même furtif, aux deux adultes qui l'avaient trahi de la pire des manières.

John garda son visage, armer de courage pour ne pas fondre en larmes tous comme sa femme. Malgré la colère qu'il pouvait ressentir, au plus profond de lui-même, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. C'était lui l'homme de la maison, son devoir était de veiller sur sa famille. Il avait misérablement échoué dans son rôle de père et de mari.

Son épouse était, en ce moment, en pleine crise d'hystérie, hurlant sans cesse le nom de leurs fils. John ne pouvait s'empêcher de retenir ses larmes. Mary était plus que fragile psychologiquement et cela était également de sa faute. John prit secrètement la décision de ne plus travailler, d'ailleurs, il avait tous perdu, afin de rester auprès de sa femme. Éric avait raison, il avait consacré beaucoup trop de temps à sa carrière. Mais malheureusement, il avait ouvert les yeux trop tard pour récupère son fils.


	10. Chapter 10

Comme tous les matins, depuis six mois, Tami se rendait à son casier pour prendre ses affaires de cours du matin. Mais ce matin, elle trouva une feuille de papier au milieu de ses affaires.

« Rejoins-moi à la crique après les cours. »

Le cœur de Tami se mit à battre si fort dans sa poitrine. Cela ne pouvait pas être lui ! Et pourtant, il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait connaître cet endroit.

Mo : salut mon bébé.

Tami sursauta : salut

Mo : tu as l'air bizarre ce matin ! Que se passe-t-il bébé ?

Tami : rien du tout. Je…je suis nerveuse à cause de mon contrôle de maths. Je dois impérativement obtenir la moyenne.

Mo soucieux : tu veux que je t'aide à réviser pendant la pause déjeuner ?

Tami : non non ça ira. Il faut que j'arrête de faire des exercices, je vais finir par tous mélanger.

Mo : ok très bien bébé. Dit-moi, ce soir, ça te dit un cinéma ?

Tami : je ne peux pas ce soir. Mon père est à la maison. Je ne le vois plus beaucoup depuis qu'il a ce job Austin. Mais bon, au moins, il a échappé au chômage. Ce n'est pas le cas de tous depuis la fermeture du centre de recherche.

Mo : tu as eu des nouvelles de ce petit merdeux de Taylor ?

Tami blanchis légèrement : euh non, pas depuis six mois.

Mo : qu'il continue à se cacher, cela vaut mieux pour lui.

Tami : bébé, tu ne connais pas les détails de l'histoire.

Mo : peut-être, mais je sais que Taylor a mis beaucoup de personne au chômage en agissant de la sorte. Ton propre père a perdu son travail à cause de Taylor. Alors, pourquoi tu te soucies encore de lui ?

Tami : on ne t'a jamais appris a aidé ton prochain. Éric n'est pas celui que tu crois.

Mo : bébé, Taylor est recherchés par dans tout le comté de Houston. Tu devrais vraiment me dire où il est.

Tami : je ne sais pas où il est. Et même si je le savais, je ne te le dirais pas ! Maintenant, laisse-moi, je dois aller en cours.

Décidément, Taylor, même absent, continuai à lui pourrir la vie. Mo était bien décidé à lui mettre la main dessus afin de le mettre hors état de nuire. Ainsi, il aurait Tami pour lui tout seul, et son père serait fière de lui. Depuis qu'il s'était fait virer de l'équipe, son père le prenait pour un bon n'a rien. Il devait lui amener Taylor sur un plateau.

Après les cours.

Tami se rendit au point de rendez-vous. C'est avec un immense bonheur, qu'elle découvrit que c'était bien Éric l'auteur du message. Son bonheur été, toute de fois de courte durée, lorsqu'elle regarda son ami de plus prêt. Éric semblait si amaigri et si pâle.

Tami : tu fais peur à voir.

Éric : j'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas.

Tami : où étais-tu ces derniers mois ?

Éric : Dallas.

Tami : tu as de la famille là-bas ?

Éric fit signe non de la tête : j'ai juste pris le train aussi loin que mes économies me le permettaient. Et puis j'étais aussi curieux de voir la ville d'où tu venais. C'est une très belle ville.

Tami : tu vivais où ?

Éric : ici et là. D'ailleurs, Derek te passe le bonjour.

Tami abasourdit : comment as-tu rencontré Derek ? Ne me dis pas que tu… ?

Éric : non Tami, je ne me drogue pas. Derek m'a juste hébergé chez lui quelques semaines. C'est un brave type. Tu lui manques beaucoup.

Éric se mit à tousser bruyamment et de façon incontrôlable.

Tami s'approchant d'Éric, inquiète : Éric ? Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

Éric reprenant son souffle : oui oui, je suppose que j'ai pris froid dans le train.

Tami : tu te moques de moi ?

Éric fixa Tami dans les yeux : je suis revenu pour te dire que je suis désolé pour ton père. Je ne voulais pas….

Tami : comment es-tu au courant ?

Éric : Chucky.

Tami blessée : tu as gardé contact avec Chucky, mais pas avec moi ? Tu sais combien de fois, je me suis demandée si tu étais encore vivant ? Je pensais que tu tenais suffisamment à moi pour que tu me donnes au moins un signe de vie !

Éric baissant les yeux : je n'ai pas pu…je suis sincèrement… Désolé Tami.

Tami : désolé ! Désolé ! Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche ! Mo a raison. Ça fait trop longtemps que je me soucie de toi ! Stop ! Ça suffit ! J'en ai ma claque !

Éric commença à retenir Tami, mais de nouveau, il fut gagné par une quinte de toux. Un point lui sera la poitrine. Il n'avait même plus la force nécessaire pour se tenir debout. Il s'écroula de tous sont poids devant Tami.

Tami giflant Éric pour le faire reprendre connaissance : Éric ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Dit moi ce qui ne va pas ?

Éric : j'ai…pneu…mon…ie

Tami : mais merde Éric ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit tout de suite ? Depuis combien de temps ?

Éric : une…sem…aine. Ce n'est rien…du tout

Tami prit son téléphone et composa le 911.

Éric secoua la tête : raccroche…pas…argent…soigné.

Tami : ne t'occupe pas de cela. Tu vas mourir si tu ne te soignes pas rapidement.

Éric en grande détresse respiratoire : je vou…lais te voir…et te dire que… ton…père.

Tami : chut ! Arrête de parler et concentre-toi sur ta respiration ! L'ambulance est en route.

Éric résigné : … vie… mer…dique…laisse-moi…crever…ici.

Tami alarmée : hors de question ! Tu m'entends ? Je t'aime encore pauvre abruti. Ne t'avise pas de me laisser seule ! Tu as compris ?

Éric perdit connaissance en même temps que l'arrivée de l'ambulance. Un secouriste posa des tonnes de question à Tami, pendant qu'un autre, perfusait le jeune patient.

Tami en larme : est-ce que ça va aller ?

Secouriste : difficile à dire pour le moment. Sa tension est faible, et sa pneumonie semble étendue à ses deux poumons. Vous devriez contacter sa famille au plus vite.

Tami se rendit aussi rapidement que possible chez les Taylor. C'étais John Taylor lui-même qui lui ouvrit la porte.

John : que puis-je faire pour toi ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien Tami ? Il y a un problème ?

Tami : est-ce que votre femme est ici ?

John appela sa femme.

Mary : bonjour Tami. Que se passe-t-il ?

Tami : Éric est revenu en ville.

John froid : et alors ?

Tami : Éric est gravement malade. Il est à l'hôpital en ce moment. Il souffre d'une grave pneumonie. Les urgentistes m'ont demandaient de vous prévenir.

Mary les yeux remplis de larme : oh mon dieu !

John inquiet : est-ce que tu l'as vu ?

Tami : oui. C'est moi qui ai appelé le 911. Éric ne voulait pas.

John : comment était-il ?

Tami : Éric n'est vraiment pas en bonne forme. Il était en détresse respiratoire. Il m'a dit qu'il avait la pneumonie depuis une semaine. Il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour ce faire soigner à Dallas.

John : à Dallas ? Mais que faisait-il à Dallas ?

Tami : vous allez continuer à me poser des questions ou vous me suivez jusqu'à l'hôpital ?

John : oui bien sûr.

À l'hôpital, en soin intensif.

Le médecin était encore auprès d'Éric lorsque les Taylor arrivèrent. 15 minutes plus tard, un médecin venait les chercher. Tami ce senti soudain pas de taille a affronté la vérité. Elle prit la fuite, sous les regards impuissants des trois adultes.

John allant droit au but : comment va-t-il ?

Médecin : Éric a une pneumonie infectieuse. Son poumon droit est contaminé et son poumon gauche commence à l'être. Nous l'avons mis sous oxygène et des intraveineuses lui fournit les antibiotiques dont il a besoin.

Mary : c'est grave ?

Médecin : lorsque les deux poumons sont touchés, le patient est en détresse respiratoire. Pour le moment, Éric est simplement sur oxygène mais nous surveillons de très près son état. Il sera peut-être nécessaire de l'intuber.

John : peut-on le voir ?

Médecin : oui, mais avant, il faut que je vous demande quelques informations complémentaires.

John : on vous écoute.

Médecin : Éric souffre d'une malnutrition sévère. Est-ce qu'il rencontre des problèmes à se nourrir ? Anorexie par exemple ?

Les parents Taylor restèrent un long moment sous le choc.

John en colère contre lui-même : six mois livrer à lui même, et maintenant, il revient dans un état de santé déplorable ! Docteur, soyez honnête avec nous, est ce qu'il vivra ?

Médecin le visage grave : je ne vous cacherai pas que votre fils est dans un état plus que fragile. La malnutrition, ajouter à cela, un manque d'hygiène de vie évidente, son corps aura du mal à combattre le virus.

John : il va mourir ?

Médecin : je ne peux pas me prononcer sur la question. Son combat s'annonce rude, mais j'ai déjà vu des patients reprendre le dessus. La volonté de vivre est un facteur déterminant dans la guérison. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons rien faire à ce sujet.

John : on ne le laissera pas tomber. Pas cette fois. Vient chérie.


	11. Chapter 11

Éric était si minuscule dans ce lit des soins intensifs. Sa pâleur se mélangeait au drap blanc qui le recouvrai, ses joues si rondes avaient laissé la place à des joues creuses, ses bras musclés semblaient si fragiles maintenant. Éric, qui avait un si beau corps d'athlète, n'a plus que la peau sur les os. C'était vraiment effrayant et difficile a regardé pour Mary et John Taylor

Mary s'approcha doucement du lit, elle prit délicatement la main d'Éric dans la sienne. Elle lui semblait tellement minuscule. Son bébé était plus que vulnérable à l'heure actuelle par sa faute. Si Éric meurt, elle ne pourra pas s'en remettre, c'est certain. Trop perdu dans ses pensées, Mary ne remarqua pas tout de suite que son mari pleurait sur Éric. John ne montrait jamais ses sentiments, surtout en public. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir rejeté son fils, et regrettait, amèrement, ses dures paroles envers Éric. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre, pas de cette façon, pas sans lui avoir dit qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de tout ce qu'il avait pu dire, il y a six mois.

Éric sentit une présence sur lui. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et constata que son père pleurait sur lui, et que sa mère lui tenait la main.

Éric faiblement: un Taylor ne pleure pas. Tu devrais le savoir papa.

John sourit: je ne sais pas qui t'a raconté ses idioties, même un homme peut avoir besoin de pleurer.

Éric: tu pleures parce que… mourir?

Mary les yeux larmoyants: tu ne vas pas mourir mon ange! Tu vas te battre! Tu m'entends!

Éric: j'ai échoué….

John: tu n'as rien échoué du tout. C'est nous qui avons échoué dans notre rôle de parents.

Éric: papa, je veux que tu préviennes… shérif… je dois assumer… avant… que.

John élevant la voix: tu veux assumer? Alors bats-toi contre la maladie!

Éric: ce n'est pas moi… qui décide.

John: si justement! Je veux que tu cesses de t'autodétruire! Ça suffit maintenant, tu m'entends?

Éric: fatigué…

John: repos-toi, Éric. Nous restons ici jusqu'à ton réveil. Promis.

Éric: merci… revenu.

Pendant ce temps, chez Chucky.

Tami en colère: tu n'es qu'un menteur, Chucky! Pourquoi tu m'as caché la vérité sur Éric? J'aurai pu l'aider ou même le rejoindre à Dallas. Il ne serait pas aussi gravement malade.

Chucky: assiste à Tami, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me raconte.

Tami: Éric est revenu en ville. Il est gravement malade. Pneumonie. Il s'est effondré devant moi.

Chucky sous le choc: merde! je… heu… où est Éric maintenant?

Tami: il est à l'hôpital. Ses parents sont, en ce moment, à son chevet.

Chucky: ses parents? Tu… qui les a prévenus?

Tami: moi.

Chucky: comment as-tu pu faire ça? John Taylor a mis à la porte son propre fils.

Tami: Chucky, les urgentistes m'ont demandé de prévenir ses parents parce que l'état de santé d'Éric est très préoccupant.

Chucky se radoucit: préoccupant? C'est juste une pneumonie! J'en ai fait une année dernière.

Tami: Éric n'a pas soigné sa pneumonie depuis une semaine. Ses deux poumons peuvent être touchés. Je n'en sais pas plus, malheureusement. Je me suis le lâchement sauvé de l'hôpital. C'était trop pour moi.

Chucky: il faut que je le voie.

Tami: Éric a perdu beaucoup de poids. Je l'ai à peine reconnue ce matin. J'ai si peur pour lui.

Chucky: Éric m'écrivait qu'il vivait décemment grâce à ses dessins.

Tami: il t'a menti.

Chucky enfila son manteau et partit, sans un regard pour Tami. Il avait besoin d'en avoir le cœur net. Il avait besoin de voir son meilleur ami, de ses propres yeux. Quand il arriva à l'accueil, il se présenta comme le frère d'Éric Taylor. Même si la standardiste n'était pas dupe, les yeux tristes et implorants du jeune homme, l'a fit oublier le règlement intérieur. Chucky tomba nez à nez avec les parents de son ami, qui attendaient dans le couloir.

Mary : bonjour Chucky, c'est gentil de venir voir Éric.

Chucky : c'est mon meilleur pote. Je ne le laisse pas tomber, moi !

John : si on enterrait la hache de guerre ?

Chucky : non, je ne le crois pas monsieur Taylor.

Le médecin appela les membres de la famille Taylor a son bureau. Mary invita Chucky à les suivre.

Médecin : je vais aller droit au but. La pneumonie se propage à grande vitesse. Il y a une heure, nous avons dû intuber votre fils en urgence. Il était en grande détresse respiratoire. Votre fils est dans un état plus que critique à l'heure actuelle.

John : que pouvons-nous faire pour qu'il s'en sorte ?

Médecin : nous lui administrons des antibiotiques, et du magnésium. Maintenant qu'il est intubé, nous pouvons lui administrer le maximum d'oxygène. Nous espérons que son état physique s'améliore durant les prochaines heures, sinon, nous serions contraints de le plonger dans un coma artificiel afin que son corps soit au repos total, ce qui aiderait les médicaments à lutter contre le virus. Cependant, je ne vous cache pas que je voudrais éviter cette alternative, car Éric est trop faible. Il n'y a, malheureusement, aucune garantie pour qu'il revienne vers nous, une fois dans le coma.

John : si vous pouvez plonger quelqu'un dans le coma, comment se fait-il que vous ne puissiez pas le faire revenir ?

Médecin : il arrive que l'esprit d'une personne joue contre la médecine. Le coma est quelque chose de très complexe en soi. Nous sommes bien loin d'en avoir élucidé tous ses secrets.

Mary : vous devez le sauver docteur !

Médecin : nous faisons tout notre possible madame Taylor.

Chucky : je dois aller le voir docteur.

Médecin : si monsieur et madame Taylor sont d'accord avec ça, je mis opposerai pas.

John et Mary autorisèrent Chucky à rendre visite à leurs fils, seul.

Chucky n'était pas vraiment préparé à voir son meilleur ami dans un état quasiment squelettique. Éric était presque invisible dans ce lit d'hôpital. C'était comme si, les seules indications qu'un corps dormait sous ses draps, étaient les multiples tuyaux qui partaient des machines omniprésentes dans la pièce.

Éric sentit une présence pas loin de lui. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux en direction de son ami.

Éric : ch.…

Chucky : chut ! N'essaye pas de parler.

Éric hocha la tête très faiblement.

Chucky : tu vas t'en sortir mon pote ! Les médecins ont tort. Tu n'es pas faible, au contraire, tu es fort comme un roc. Personne n'a un aussi fort caractère que toi. Tu m'entends ?

Éric hocha de nouveau la tête de haut en bas, tous en fermant les yeux. Le moniteur cardiaque montrait un ralentissement de la fréquence cardiaque. Éric dormait de nouveau profondément.

John et Mary choisir ce moment pour rentrer dans la chambre. Chucky ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner.

Chucky : tout cela, c'est de votre faute.

John : tu crois qu'on n'est pas au courant Chucky ?

Chucky : Éric est comme un frère pour moi. Si quelque chose lui arrive, je le jure devant Dieu, vous le payerai.

Chucky partit de la chambre, laissant les parents d'Éric sans voix.

Chez Tami, dans la soirée.

Chucky : bonjour Madame Tal, est-ce que Tami est là ?

Jessica Tal : bien sûr. Rentre Chucky. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Chucky : oui madame.

Jessica : Tami est dans sa chambre, je viens seulement de réussir à la calmer. Et toi, tu as l'air de ne pas être bien non plus. Que se passe-t-il de si grave ?

Chucky : Éric est à l'hôpital.

Jessica : Éric ? Éric Taylor, le fils des voisins ?

Chucky : oui madame.

Jessica : mais… j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait quitté la ville.

Chucky : il est revenu hier de Dallas, très malade. C'est Tami qui a appeler les secours.

Jessica soucieuse : comment va-t-il ?

Chucky : il est dans un état critique à cause d'une pneumonie et de sa très faible condition physique.

Jessica : je suis navré de l'apprendre.

Chucky monta dans la chambre de Tami. Il frappa à sa porte. C'est une Tami, les yeux rougis qui lui ouvrit la porte.

Tami : Chucky ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Éric, il…

Chucky : oh bon dieu non Tami. Éric continu à se battre.

Tami : comment va-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il t'a parlé ?

Chucky : les médecins ont dû l'intuber en urgence cette nuit. La pneumonie gagne du terrain et Éric est très faible.

Tami apeurée : il va mourir ?

Chucky : les médecins pensent à le plonger dans le coma même s'ils n'ont aucune garantie qu'Éric revienne par lui-même, ensuite.

Tami perdue dans ses pensées : j'aurai dû le suivre ce jour-là.

Chucky : de quoi tu parles ?

Tami : le jour où il est parti. J'étais là, derrière ma fenêtre, je le regardais partir. J'aurai dû le suivre, comme la fois où il s'est fait virer de l'équipe. Je l'avais suivi et je l'ai empêché de faire une grosse bêtise. Tu sais qu'on n'a couché ensemble ce soir-là ?

Chucky : pourquoi est-ce que tu restes avec Mo ?

Tami : je suis amoureuse de Mo. Avec Éric, c'est différent. Je l'aime aussi, mais d'une autre façon. Et cela m'effraie.

Chucky : tu n'as pas à avoir peur d'Éric. Il est gentil, drôle, très à l'écoute et serviable et…

Tami: ce n'est pas de lui que j'ai peur, c'est des sentiments que j'éprouve pour lui. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. C'est comme s'il était la moitié de mon âme. Quand je suis avec lui, je me sens moi. Il me pousse à être la personne que j'enfoui au plus profond de moi quand je suis avec la bande. Tu comprends?

Chucky: tu devrais aller le voir.

Tami: je ne peux pas…. Je n'arriverai pas.

Chucky: il a besoin de ses amis à son chevet.

Tami: je ne peux pas le regarder mourir.

Chucky: il mourra si nous ne lui montrons pas qu'il compte pour nous.

Tami: et si c'était trop tard pour cela?

Chucky: au moins, il ne mourra pas seul.


	12. Chapter 12

Trois jours après l'admission d'Éric en soin intensif, les médecins ont été obligés de le plonger dans un état semi-comateux. Son médecin surveillait le moindre changement chez son patient afin d'intervenir très vite pour éviter tous autres complications voire, des séquelles graves sur le cerveau. Tout l'entourage du jeune garçon était conscient que la vie d'Éric était plus que menacé. Ses parents refusaient de quitter l'hôpital. La nuit, ils la passaient dans la salle d'attente et la journée, dans la chambre de leur fils. John voulait des mises à jour toutes les heures sur la santé d'Éric.

Chucky et Tami rendaient visite à Éric tous les jours, après les cours. Chucky parlait à son meilleur ami, comme si ce dernier pouvait lui répondre à tous moment. Quant à Tami, elle restait muette tout le long de sa visite. Sa main tenant celle d'Éric. Et son regard ne quittant pas une seule fois les yeux de son amoureux, à l'affût d'un moindre signe de réveil.

Après être resté trois jours plus proches de la mort que de la vie, l'état du jeune garçon s'améliora doucement, pour passer d'un état critique à un état surveiller après dix jours d'hospitalisation. Quatre jours plus tard, le médecin avait extuber Éric pour le plus grand soulagement de son entourage. Ses premiers mots, rauques et hésitants, furent pour ses deux meilleurs amis.

Chucky : salut mon pote, comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ?

Éric : mieux…

Chucky : les médecins disent que tu es tiré d'affaire.

Éric hocha simplement la tête et tendu sa main vers ses deux amis.

Éric : merci d'être resté.

Tami : tu devrais éviter de parler. Le tube n'est enlevé que depuis ce matin. Ta gorge te fait souffrir, je le vois.

Éric sourire aux lèvres : on ne peut rien te cacher.

Le médecin arriva dans la chambre des soins intensifs, suivi par les parents d'Éric. Pendant que le médecin examina son jeune patient, les autres restèrent en retrait.

Médecin : les poumons semblent bien remis. Est-ce que vous ressentez encore des douleurs poitrinaires ?

Éric : oui, un peu. Plus une sensation de gêne.

Médecin : c'est tout à fait normal à ce stade. Les douleurs se dissiperont d'ici une semaine.

Éric : est-ce que j'ai encore besoin de mon oxygène et des perfusions ?

Médecin : encore quelques jours, j'en ai bien peur. Même si la pneumonie est guérie, vous restez quand même faible. Il est primordial pour vous, que vous retrouviez vos forces et votre poids idéal. Nous vous apportons tout ce que votre corps a besoin, en vitamine et magnésium dans votre perfusion. Vous nourrir sous forme de solide serait trop dangereux dans l'immédiat.

Mary : quand pourra-t-il manger normalement ?

Médecin : disons une semaine. Et une autre semaine, de la nourriture liquide comme la soupe par exemple.

John : quand pourra-t-il rentrer à la maison ?

Médecin : si son état continu à s'améliorer, il pourra rentrer dans une bonne semaine à la maison. Et encore, une semaine au repos complet chez vous.

John : nous y veillerons. Merci docteur.

 **Chez les Taylor.**

Mr Tal attendait sur le pas de la porte.

Mr Tal : John, Mary, je sais que le moment est mal choisi, mais il faut que je vous parle.

John : entrez donc.

Mr Tal : comment va Éric ?

John : il est sorti d'affaire, cependant son état reste fragile. Maintenant, si vous me le permettez, allons droit au but Mr Tal.

Mr Tal : je tenais à vous l'annoncer de vive voix. Le shérif m'a affirmé qu'il y aura un procès pour la dégradation et la fermeture du site. Votre fils passera devant le juge sûrement le mois prochain. Je suis sincèrement navré pour cela. Je sais que votre fils n'est pas un mauvais garçon et il est juste perdu. Comme l'a été ma fille, il y a deux ans.

John : très bien. Merci de nous avoir mise au courant.

Mary : c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

John : chérie, Éric a été pris en flagrant délit. Comment voulais-tu que tout cela se finisse ? Nous allons lui trouver un bon avocat et tout finira bien. Je te le promets.


	13. Chapter 13

**Le lendemain, à l'hôpital.**

Éric regardait la télévision lorsqu'un mystérieux visiteur entra dans sa chambre.

Éric : Mo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Mo moqueur : je venais voir comment tu allais.

Éric : pff ! Arrête ton baratin, tu veux ?

Mo : tu as raison Taylor, allons droit au but. Tu es au courant que de lourde charge pèse sur toi ? Je peux arranger ton cas si tu veux.

Éric : tu rêverais de me voir en prison !

Mo : oh oui Taylor, j'en rêverai ! Mais bon, passons. Si je suis là, c'est uniquement pour Tami. Elle m'a supplié de t'aider. Je suppose que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour elle également.

Éric méfiant : qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange de ta si bonne générosité ?

Mo : depuis que tu m'as fait perdre ma bourse d'études, je me suis lancé dans un petit trafic de contrebande. Rejoins-nous ! Bien sûr, tu auras ta part, je ne suis pas ingrat.

Éric : tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Jamais je ne m'associerai avec toi !

Mo : tu n'as rien compris ? Je fais cela, uniquement pour m'assurer que tu ne marches plus sur mes plates-bandes. Tu vois où je veux en venir, ou pas ?

Éric : Tami est une amie.

Mo menaçant : je vous ai vu, vous embrassez !

Éric : et alors ? C'était juste un baiser sans lendemain.

Mo : je crois que tu n'as guère le choix que d'accepter mon offre, après cet aveu.

Éric : sinon quoi ?

Mo : avec l'argent de mon business, j'épargne pour les études de Tami. Si elle me quitte, parce que je sais qu'elle le fera si je ne fais rien pour t'aider maintenant, je ne vois plus aucune raison de continuer à entretenir son avenir.

Éric : ok, j'accepte le deal. C'est juste pour le plaisir de voir Tami te larguer quand elle ouvrira les yeux sur ta véritable nature.

Mo sur un ton menaçant : ta vie ne vaudra plus rien à mes yeux lorsque ce jour arrivera. N'oublie jamais cette phrase Taylor !

Éric le sourire aux lèvres : tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut entre les jambes !

Mo attrapa le tuyau d'oxygène, reliant la canule nasal d'Éric et l'arracha, d'un coup sec. Le nez d'Éric saigna abondamment. Mo regarda son ennemi, tentant de ralentir le flux de sang. Il s'approcha du visage de son ennemi et lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Je serai toi, je ferai très attention à ce que je dirai ou ferai, à l'avenir ». Mo appuya sur le bouton d'appel d'urgence, et sortit de la chambre, sans un regard à son futur associé forcé. Dans le couloir, il croisa Tami.

Tami : Mo ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Mo : je suis venu proposer mon aide à Taylor, comme je te l'ai promis bébé. A force d'arguments, il a fini par accepter.

Tami sauta au cou de Mo, heureuse : merci bébé, merci d'avoir mis ta rancœur de côté pour aider mon meilleur ami. Je t'en serai reconnaissant pour toujours.

Mo : je l'ai fait pour toi, pas pour lui.

Tami : oui, je m'en doute, mais j'espère vraiment que cette épreuve vous rapprochera, tous les deux. Je suis fatigué de vos combats de coq.

Mo sournois : oh, j'en suis persuadé.

Tami arriva dans la chambre d'Éric et fut immédiatement inquiète de la présence d'une infirmière à côté de son ami.

Tami : que se passe-t-il ?

Infirmière : nous avons eu un problème avec sa canule nasale. Elle a été arrachée. Cela a provoqué un important saignement de nez.

Éric regardant Tami : c'est de ma faute, un mouvement trop brusque.

Tami : ça va aller ?

Infirmière : les compresses vont faire ralentir le saignement, et permettre la cicatrisation. Éric, si jamais, vous ressentez des maux de tête ou des étourdissements, appelez-moi tout de suite.

Éric : ouai…merci

Tami après un moment de silence : rassure-moi, Mo n'a rien n'avoir avec cela ?

Éric : Mo ?

Tami : j'ai croisé Mo dans le couloir. Il m'a dit que tu avais accepté son aide. C'est vrai ?

Éric froid : tu es satisfaite ?

Tami : je l'étais, jusqu'à maintenant.

Éric : c'était un geste brusque de ma part ! Arrête de voir le mal partout. Ok ?

Tami prit son courage à deux mains : j'ai de profond sentiment pour toi Éric. C'est six derniers mois sans de nouvelles et ton mois d'hospitalisation, dans un état critique, mon réconforter dans mes sentiments. Je t'aime Éric. Je veux construire un avenir avec toi.

Éric cachant ses émotions : je ne peux rien t'offrir de plus que mon amitié.

Tami soudain en colère : on a couché ensemble ! C'est peut-être un peu tard pour ne parler que d'amitié, non ?

Éric : je m'en souviens, Tami, mais il faut que tu comprennes que les choses ont changé.

Tami : qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

Éric : MOI ! Ma vie est un chantier et la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est d'une relation amoureuse !

Tami : tu veux que je te dise, tu es incapable d'exprimer et encore moins, d'assumer tes sentiments. Ton père a raison quand il dit que tu souffres de mutisme. Pardon d'avoir été aussi lente à le comprendre.

Éric le regard noir : tu n'aurais jamais dû dire ce que tu viens de me dire.

Tami : tu as raison, il vaut mieux que l'on garde une certaine distance entre nous, au moins un temps.

Éric : je suis fatigué. Laisse-moi maintenant.

Dans le couloir, Tami s'effondra. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer dans cette chambre. Ni pourquoi elle avait parlé du mutisme d'Éric. Elle l'avait profondément blessé. Elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux, tous comme elle voyait de l'amour, et de la peur. Peur de quoi, ou de qui ?


	14. Chapter 14

**Une semaine plus tard.**

Éric était maintenant en convalescence chez lui. Éric passait la plupart de son temps à dormir, sans pour autant réussir à récupérer. Son sommeil était inondé de cauchemars. L'image de Mo McArnold se superposait avec les visages des voyous qu'ils avaient connu à Dallas. Tami était présente aussi, mais de façon très lointaine. À chaque fois, il était entouré par ses voyous, Tami regardait, sans rien dire, et en fond sonore, le rire sadique de Mo. Éric se réveillait à chaque fois où il sentait le couteau rentrait dans sa chair, au niveau de l'abdomen. Après ça, impossible de retrouver le sommeil. Inconsciemment, sa main caressait sa douce cicatrice, présente sur le côté droit de son abdomen. Il ignorait si ses parents étaient au courant pour sa cicatrice. Il pensait que non. Connaissant sa mère, elle l'aurait déjà questionné sur le sujet. C'était encore douloureux dans son esprit. Si Derek n'avait pas été là, il se serait vidé de son sang. Il lui devait la vie et pourtant, il était parti, du jour au lendemain sans prendre la peine de lui dire au revoir. Depuis des mois, il se comportait comme un abrutit avec les personnes qui lui été cher à son cœur. Surtout avec Tami. Il ne savait pas s'il avait pris la bonne décision en acceptant le marché de Mo. Il était tellement instable psychologiquement qu'il serait sûrement préférable de l'enfermer. Son père partageait sûrement le même avis depuis qu'il l'avait surpris dans un moment honteux.

John Taylor entendit du bruit dans la chambre de son fils, il se leva pour aller voir. Éric, endormit, se débattait violemment avec les draps, sa tête s'agitait de gauche à droite, sa bouche était crispée et son front plissé de douleur. S'en était trop pour John. Il réveilla son fils de ce cauchemar sauf que John eu la peur de sa vie. Son fils se réveilla en sursaut, et brandi un couteau long de 15 cm, droit sur John. John regarda, horrifié, le regard effrayé et blanc de son fils. Éric reprit ses esprits quelques secondes plus tard, il rangea son couteau dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. John n'osa pas parler, encore en état choc devant la violence soudaine de son fils.

Éric honteux : je suis désolé papa, je … tu sais… simple réflexe.

John : réflexe ?

Éric : euh, ben je…dans la rue, tu dois toujours être alerte, même pendant que tu dors.

John les larmes aux yeux : mon dieu, Éric, mais….

Éric : tu devrais sortir de ma chambre, maintenant.

John : mais Éric… tu ne vois pas qu'on souffre, ta mère et moi de ne pas savoir ce qui t'ai arrivé à Dallas.

Éric : il n'y a rien n'à dire.

John : ta réaction de tout à l'heure montre que, effectivement, nous devons discuter. C'est grave !

Éric : c'est juste un cauchemar !

John : non Éric, ce n'est pas simplement un cauchemar. Tu dois parler de ton traumatisme à quelqu'un avant que cela empire. Tu comprends ?

Éric : j'y penserai. Maintenant, est-ce que tu pourrais sortir de ma chambre ? Je suis fatigué.

John : je veux que tu saches que, ta mère et moi, sommes prêts à t'écouter dès que tu sauras prêt à parler.

Éric : c'est noté. Bonne nuit papa.

John retourna dans sa chambre, sa femme, Mary était réveillé. Elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Mary : il y a un problème chéri ?

John : excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillé chérie.

Mary : tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ?

John : Éric fait encore des cauchemars. Il ne veut pas en parler. Peut-être qu'il parlera lors de son procès.

Mary tendit une enveloppe à son mari : justement, chéri, la lettre de comparution d'Éric est arrivés ce matin.

John lu la lettre : une semaine ?

Mary : dans une semaine, on sera fixé sur le sort d'Éric.

John s'installa dans le lit au côté de sa femme, et il l'a pris dans ses bras. Mary était vraiment bouleversée.

Mary : j'ai peur chéri.

John : je sais.

Le lendemain, John donna la lettre de comparution à son fils. Éric ne montra aucune réaction. Quelle que soit l'issue, il ne sera plus maître de sa vie.

 **Le jour de l'audience de comparution.**

L'audience se déroula à huit clos. Éric était assis, juste à côté de son avocat. Ses parents étaient assis sur le banc derrière eux. Tout le monde se leva lorsque le juge fit son entrée.

Juge : monsieur Éric Taylor, né le 17 septembre 1965, à Houston. Est-ce bien vous ?

Éric : oui, Monsieur le Juge.

Juge : je vois dans votre dossier que vous êtes émancipé suite au récent décès de vos parents. Est-ce exact ?

Éric blanchit. Son avocat tourna la tête rapidement vers les parents de son jeune client. Mary se leva brusquement, plaidant son fils de répondre.

Juge : monsieur Taylor, j'attends une réponse.

Éric : je…j'ai effectivement demandé mon émancipation à Dallas. Comme je ne pouvais pas obtenir les deux signatures de mes parents, j'ai effectivement dit qu'ils étaient morts.

Juge : vous admettez que vos parents sont bien en vie ?

Éric : oui, Monsieur le Juge.

Juge : par conséquence, votre statut d'émanciper vous êtes retiré.

Éric : vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ! J'en ai besoin ! S'il vous plaît monsieur le juge ?

Juge : vous aggravez votre cas jeune homme. En êtes-vous conscients ?

Avocat : pardonnez mon jeune client.

L'avocat fit signe à Éric de se taire.

Le juge : bien maintenant, venons-en au fait. Éric Taylor, vous êtes accusés de violation d'un lieu d'ordre privé, ayant entraîner la fermeture du site et mettant une dizaine de personne au chômage. Etes-vous d'accord avec ses chefs d'accusation ?

Éric : oui, Monsieur le Juge.

Juge : maitre, vous pouvez appeler votre premier témoin à la barre.

L'avocat appela Monsieur Taylor à la barre.

Avocat : monsieur Taylor, savez-vous pourquoi votre fils a détruit vos recherches ?

John : notre famille traverse une sale période depuis mon AVC il y a un an et demi. Ma femme et moi n'arrêtions pas de nous disputer jusqu'à la dispute de trop. Éric a appris que je l'avais abandonné bébé, et même après. J'ai toujours fait passer mon travail avant lui pour lui procurer un meilleur avenir. Éric est rempli de colère depuis ce moment-là. Comme il ne pouvait pas déverser toute cette colère sur moi, il l'a fait sur mes recherches.

Mary : je peux rajouter quelque chose monsieur le juge ?

Juge : on vous écoute Madame Taylor.

Mary : nous étions très jeunes lorsque Éric est venu au monde. Nous avons fait tous les deux des choix et des erreurs sans jamais en parler entre nous. Alors, lorsque John a eu son AVC, cela a fait remonter tous les non-dit des treize dernières années. Éric les a pris de plein fouet. Alors, si quelqu'un doit être responsable aux yeux de la justice, se sont nous, ses parents, pas Éric.

Juge : vous avez quelque chose à ajouter jeune homme ?

Éric : je voudrais simplement m'excuser auprès des gens qui ont perdu leurs emplois à cause de ce que j'ai fait.

Juge : c'est très noble de votre part jeune homme. Par ailleurs, je tiens à vous informer que la plupart des plaintes déposés contre vous ont été retirer. Et en vue de ce que je viens d'entendre, je lève tous les chefs d'accusation contre vous.

Éric : merci monsieur le juge.

Juge : je n'ai pas fini ! Vous devrez indemniser le centre de recherche à hauteur de 10 000 $ et vous serez également mise à l'épreuve pour une durée d'une année. Au moindre faux pas, je vous envoie en camps de redressement. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre jeune homme ?

Éric : oui, Monsieur le Juge.

Juge : bien, la séance est levée.

Les membres Taylor sortirent du tribunal, satisfait. Mo attendait Éric sur le parking.

Mo : je peux te parler Taylor.

Éric s'adressant à ses parents : j'arrive dans une minute.

Éric : qu'est-ce que tu veux Mo ?

Mo : j'ai rempli ma part du contrat. J'espère que tu tiendras parole Taylor.

Éric : je te retrouve où et quand ?

Mo : sur le terrain vague, derrière le stade de football. Lundi, 15 H

Éric : ok, je marche.

Mo : tu as intérêt Taylor et n'oublies pas que, désormais, tu m'appartiens. Profite bien de tes trois jours de liberté Taylor.

Mo tourna le dos à Éric et partit.

John : qui c'était ?

Éric : oh euh, un mec du lycée. On rentre ? Je tombe de fatigue.

Une fois à la maison, Éric s'installa sur le canapé du salon. Ses parents étaient dans la cuisine.

Éric : maman, papa, je… merci pour vos témoignages. Vous n'étiez pas obligées, surtout après… mon émancipation.

Mary et John se regardèrent. Ils n'osaient pas aborder le sujet, mais manifestement Éric voulait en parler.

Éric continua : je n'avais pas le choix afin de subvenir à mes besoins. (baissant les yeux) Et même avec ça, je n'ai pas réussi à vivre convenablement.

Mary : est-ce que tu as dormi dans la rue ? Sois franc, s'il te plaît ?

Éric hocha la tête : j'ai dormi quelques fois dans un logement décent, mais oui, le plus souvent, je dormais dans les rues de Dallas.

John : qu'est-ce que tu appelles, logement décent ?

Éric : un jeune dealer m'a accordé l'hospitalité durant quelques semaines. Et mon dernier employeur a bien voulu m'héberger dans sa chambre de bonne.

Mary : ton employeur ?

Éric : il était le directeur de la bibliothèque municipale. Il me voyait souvent vendre mes dessins au pied de sa bibliothèque. Il m'a procuré un logement en échange d'un travail de bibliothécaire. Il me donnait même des cours du soir de littérature anglaise. Il était très triste quand je lui ai annoncé que je partais.

John : pourquoi tu es parti ?

Éric : oh, tu sais, je ne restais pas beaucoup de temps au même endroit. Après, je suis resté 15 jours dans les quartiers nord. C'est là que j'ai commencé à être malade. Je suis allé voir le médecin de permanence au centre d'hébergement, qui m'a diagnostiqué une pneumonie infectieuse. Il voulait m'hospitalier, mais je me suis enfuie à la place. Je savais que je n'avais pas d'argent pour me faire soigner. Je ne voulais pas mourir sans assumer la conséquence de mes actes. Dès demain, j'essayerai de trouver un emploi pour payer ma dette.

John : tu n'as pas besoin de travailler. Nous allons payer pour toi.

Éric : hors de question ! Je me suis mis dans cette galère seul, je m'en sortirai seul.

John : si tu travailles, quand trouveras-tu le temps pour tes études ?

Éric : je m'arrangerai avec la conseillère d'éducation pour passer les matières qui me manquent pour valider mon diplôme de fin d'études. Le reste n'est plus important.

Mary : et les beaux-arts ?

Éric : à quoi bon faire les beaux-arts ? Je ne suis pas assez bon pour ça. Et puis, tu avais raison maman, le dessin, ce n'est pas un vrai métier. Je n'ai pas réussi à en vivre.

Mary : je me suis remis au dessin pour concrétiser notre nouveau projet, avec ton père.

John : chérie, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon moment.

Éric : non allez-y, je vous écoute. Quel projet ?

John : on achète, on rénove et on revend des biens immobiliers.

Éric : intéressant. Et ça marche bien ?

Mary : ça commence à marcher doucement, mais nous sommes confiant. Tu veux en faire partie ?

Éric : maman, je suis très content d'être de retour à la maison, je t'assure, mais, ne me demande pas de tout oublier. J'ai besoin de temps. Tu comprends ?

Mary : bien sûr mon ange.

Éric : si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais monter me reposer.

Après le départ d'Éric, Mary ne pouvait plus contenir ses larmes.

Mary : mon bébé a vécu dans la rue. J'ai mal au cœur rien que de l'imaginer dormir, a même le sol, dans le froid et la pluie.

John : moi aussi j'ai mal rien que d'y penser, mais, nous ne pouvons pas changer le passé. C'est l'avenir de notre fils qui compte maintenant.

Mary : j'ai encore du mal à croire qu'Éric ne veut plus faire les beaux-arts. C'était son rêve depuis tout petit. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été d'accord avec ce choix, mais au moins il avait un but dans sa vie.

John : je sais chéri, mais tu sais quoi, moi, je crois en mon fils. Il nous a toujours habituées à ne jamais baisser les bras. Éric a juste besoin qu'on le laisse choisir sa propre voie. Il a la maturité d'un homme maintenant, traitons-le comme t-elle.

Mary : un homme ? Il va seulement avoir seize ans !

John : notre fils n'est plus un enfant, mais un jeune homme, qui a appris la dureté de la vie. Il a changé et nous devons l'accepter.

Mary : oui, mais…

John : oui, mais quoi ? Chérie, il faut vraiment que tu acceptes la situation. Éric est autonome maintenant et nous devons l'accepter. Nous devons le laisser vivre sa vie comme il l'entend si on veut retrouver sa confiance. Tu comprends ?

Mary : en gros, tu veux que notre foyer devienne une colocation plutôt qu'une famille ?

John : exactement, du moins pendant les prochains mois. Dès que la confiance sera réinstallée entre nous, on pourra aller plus loin. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, si Éric a besoin de nous, il nous le fera savoir, j'en suis sûr.

Mary : ça ne sera pas facile.

John : j'en suis conscient, mais, crois-moi, c'est la solution pour retrouver notre famille aussi soudée qu'elle est pu l'être avant.


	15. Chapter 15

Lundi matin, Éric se rendit à son ancien lycée, pour y rencontrer la conseillère d'éducation. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas très réjouissantes pour Éric. Le directeur l'a rayé de la liste des élèves scolarisé, à cause de son retard scolaire, mais, en vérité, c'était surtout à cause de son casier judiciaire. Selon les dires du directeur de l'établissement « Éric, est devenu un élève trop instable et violent pour continuer à fréquenter notre école ». Éric ressenti une immense colère monter en lui, qu'il réussit à contrôler afin de ne pas donner satisfaction à ses interlocuteurs. Néanmoins, il prit soin de bien claquer la porte du bureau en sortant. Le bruit résonna dans tout le couloir de l'étage.

Éric laissa tomber l'école définitivement. À quoi bon lui servirai son diplôme de fin d'études s'il ne savait pas quoi faire de sa vie. La rue était devenue, pour lui, son école et sa vie.

Éric passa son après-midi à chercher un job, voire plusieurs. Après bien des refus à cause de son casier et de sa réputation, il réussit malgré tous à trouver un job de magasinier dans une supérette, dans la banlieue Sud, à 30 minutes en bus de chez lui. À quoi bon lui servirai son diplôme de fin d'études s'il ne savait pas quoi faire de sa vie. Ce job ne lui rapportait pas beaucoup au final, mais bon, c'était toujours ça, en attendant de trouver mieux.

Le trajet de retour en bus le mit légèrement en retard pour son rendez-vous avec Mo. Ce dernier attendait Éric de pied ferme. Il était seul devant la porte de l'entrepôt.

Mo : je commençais à croire que tu te défilerais.

Éric : je n'ai qu'une parole. (après un bref moment de silence). Où sont les autres ?

Mo : je voulais te voir, seul à seul, avant de te présenter au reste du groupe.

Éric croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine : alors ?

Mo : rien de ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de cet entrepôt ne doit en sortir. Tu m'as bien compris Taylor ?

Éric : je ne suis pas une balance Mo.

Mo : je ne rigole pas, Taylor ! Un mec m'a déjà trahi par le passé. Tu veux savoir où il a fini ? Au cimetière ! Une balle perdue. C'est triste, tu ne trouves pas ? Alors un conseil, tient toi à carreau, car mes associés et moi-même ne sommes pas des tendres avec les traîtres. Est-ce que tu m'as bien compris ?

Éric hocha simplement la tête. Mo le fit alors entrer. A l'intérieur, il y avait des tas de cartons d'appareils en tous genre. Éric soupçonnait sérieusement que c'était de la marchandise volée. Au milieu, se tenait un groupe d'individus. Éric les reconnu tout de suite. C'était les lycéens qui traînaient toujours avec Mo. Et puis à son grand désespoir, Tami était parmi eux également. Éric compris, au regard étonné de Tami que Mo ne lui avait rien dit sur son affectation au groupe.

Tami : c'est quoi ce traquenard ! Un de vous deux peut m'expliquer ?

Mo : ça ne te fait pas plaisir d'avoir ton meilleur ami auprès de nous ?

Tami : à quoi tu joues Mo ?

Mo : je fais ce que tu m'as demandé de faire pour ton ami. Taylor, dit lui, car moi, elle ne me croit pas.

Éric : Mo m'a trouvé un job au sein du clan. J'ai besoin d'argent, de beaucoup d'argent et rapidement, tu le sais.

Tami en colère : vous me prenez vraiment pour une conne ou quoi ? Vous croyez que vous allez me faire avaler ça ?

Éric calme : je te jure que c'est la stricte vérité Tami.

Tami : tu te souviens que tu es mise à l'épreuve ?

Éric : qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je ne vais pas m'arrêter de vivre par peur des conséquences. Si ?

Éric regarda Tami partir. Mo courus après elle.

Mo : où tu vas bébé ?

Tami sans se retourner : j'ai besoin d'être seul. Je t'appelle plus tard.

Tami partit, Mo rejoignit Éric au centre de la pièce.

Mo donna une tape dans le dos d'Éric : je suis satisfait Taylor, continu dans cette voie.

Éric ne releva pas. Il essayait de ne rien faire paraître de son mal-être profond. Il se sentait sale à l'intérieur de lui-même. De voir Mo, le sourire aux lèvres, le répugnait au plus haut point. Comment pouvez-t-il se réjouir de voir sa petite copine aussi mal ? Sa tâche s'annonçait plus difficile que prévue. Éric n'était pas sûr de supporter longtemps ce petit jeu de pouvoir. Plus vite, il parviendra à faire ouvrir les yeux à Tami sur la véritable nature de Mo mieux ça sera pour lui. En attendant, il devait savoir ce que Mo avait préparer pour lui.

Éric les mains sur les hanches : alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

Mo : nous avons besoin d'un informateur. Ton rôle sera d'être à l'affût de la moindre information pour nous. Comme tu as pu le constater, nous sommes dans le trafic de marchandises volés, donc, ça sera à toi de nous procurer des tuyaux. Où ? Quand ? Qui ? Combien ? Tu connais Houston comme ta poche, ça ne devrait pas être difficile pour localiser quoi que ce soit.

Éric : comment veux-tu que je te trouve cela ?

Mo : tu bosses dans la banlieue maintenant ? C'est le terrain de chasse idéal.

Éric surprit : comment tu… ?

Mo sourire en coin : comment je le sais ? Je suis au courant de tout ce qui se passe en ville alors, un conseil, n'essaye pas de me la faire à l'envers. Je le saurai tôt ou tard.

Garçon : Mo, c'est bientôt l'heure du rendez-vous.

Mo se tourna vers Éric : ce soir, j'ai rendez-vous avec un de mes plus gros fournisseurs. Tu viens avec moi, je te présenterai.

Éric : ok, je marche.


	16. Chapter 16

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'Éric s'apprêtait à partir de la maison, il trouva Chucky, attendant dans l'allée. Éric avait une petite idée de pourquoi, il était là.

Éric : je suppose que Tami t'a tout raconté ?

Chucky : donc c'est vrai ? Tu traînes avec la bande à Mo ?

Éric : en quoi ça te regarde ? Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre à ce que je sache.

Chucky : Mo est un connard, tu le sais autant que moi ! Il cherche à te nuire, tu en n'es conscient au moins ?

Éric : je fais ce que je veux de ma vie.

Chucky : alors laisse-moi te dire que tu es en train de foutre ta vie en l'air parce que tu n'es qu'un lâche !

Éric : tu peux répéter ?

Chucky : Éric Taylor n'est qu'un lâche ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu as rejoint le clan de Mo ? Ou plutôt, pour qui tu fais cela ?

Éric, rouge de colère, ne pouvait malheureusement pas se contrôler plus longtemps. Il sortit son couteau de sa poche et le plaça sur la gorge de son ami. Chucky n'osa plus bouger d'un pouce.

Éric : personne ne me traite de lâche. Surtout pas toi Lucas !

Chucky : Lucas ? Mais…

Tami sortit de chez elle au même moment où son voisin sauta sur le pauvre Chucky. Elle courut pour s'interposer.

Tami effrayée : ERIC ! Lâche ce couteau ! Je t'en prie !

Éric n'entendit pas Tami le supplier de lâcher son couteau de la gorge de Chucky. Son esprit était loin. Pour lui, ce n'était pas son meilleur ami devant lui, mais Lucas. Lucas, le mec qui l'avait poignardé à Dallas, plutôt le mec qui avait commandité ce geste.

Éric : tu m'insultes de lâche Lucas parce que je n'ai jamais voulu tremper dans tes combines, alors que tu n'as pas eu le courage de m'éliminer toi-même. Je sais que c'est un de tes hommes qui m'a poignardé cette nuit-là.

Chucky ne comprenait strictement rien au charabia de son ami, mais il sentait le couteau s'enfoncer, de plus en plus, dans sa gorge. Il entendait les plaidoiries de Tami, mais Éric était toujours dans son délire. Alors que le couteau s'enfonça plus profondément dans sa chair, il sentit soudain la pression se retirer, il se redressa prudemment pour voir son ami, inconscient sur le sol et Tami, le regard effrayé, tenant une planche de bois.

Tami : oh mon dieu, je l'ai tué !

Chucky se précipita pour prendre le pouls de son ami. Grâce à dieu, son pouls était là. Pas de sang visible, mais juste une grosse bosse sur le haut de la tête.

Chucky regardant Tami : tes parents sont chez toi ?

Tami : non, ils sont partis pour la journée. Pourquoi ?

Chucky : on va porter Éric jusqu'à chez-toi. Tu y arriveras ?

Tami : oui, je pense, mais dépêchons-nous avant que quelqu'un nous voie.

Les deux amis portèrent Éric jusqu'au canapé du salon. Tami prépara une compresse froide qu'elle posa sur la bosse, à l'arrière de la tête d'Éric. Ensuite, elle s'occupa de la coupure de Chucky. La blessure n'avait pas l'air profonde, heureusement, mais elle saignait beaucoup.

Chucky regarda son ami, inconscient sur le canapé : tu crois qu'Éric devient schizophrène ?

Tami, surprise par la question, ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Elle n'y avait jamais pensé.

Chucky repensa : tu aurais vu son regard Tami, on aurait dit qu'il ne me voyait pas et pourtant, j'étais là, devant lui.

Éric remua légèrement dans son sommeil, avant de finalement, ouvrir les yeux.

Éric : qu'est-ce que s'est passé ?

Chucky : comment-tu te sent mon pote ?

Éric : qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ?

Chucky : tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?

Éric : je…non…pas vraiment. Qu'est-ce, tu as au cou Chucky ?

Chucky regarda Tami, pas sûr de quoi répondre. Elle approuva du regard pour qu'il lui dise la vérité.

Chucky : tu m'as agressé au couteau tout à l'heure. Tami t'a assommé pour que tu me lâches. Tu m'as aussi appelé Lucas et tu as parlé d'une agression à Dallas. Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?

Éric se leva d'un bond : je dois partir.

Chucky barra la route à son ami : oh non, tu ne te défileras pas mon pote !

Éric, agressive : ce n'est pas tes affaires Chucky ! Laisse-moi partir ! J'ai un travail qui m'attend.

Chucky : Mo t'attend, tu veux dire ?

Éric : je bosse comme magasinier si tu veux tous savoir.

Chucky se tournant vers Tami : c'est nouveau ? Tu étais au courant Tami ?

Éric : bon sang arrêter ça tous les deux ! C'est ma vie, merde ! Je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter ! C'est clair ?

Tami : tu crois qu'on va te laisser partir, après ce que tu as fait à Chucky ?

Éric sortit le couteau de sa poche, le regarda un court moment, puis le tendit à Tami. Cette dernière hésita à le prendre contrairement à Chucky.

Éric : voilà, vous êtes rassurée maintenant ?

Chucky : c'est un début, mais…

Éric : le sujet est clos.

Tami : Éric, s'est extrêmement grave. Si tu t'es fait vraiment agressé, tu dois en parler si tu ne veux pas que cela empire !

Éric : j'ai dit, le sujet est clos !

Sur le chemin, menant à son travail, Éric broyait du noir. Le faîte d'avoir pu lever la main sur son meilleur ami lui procurait un immense sentiment de dégoût pour lui-même. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Et pourtant, ses deux meilleurs amis étaient encore là, à ses côtés, pour l'aider à redevenir le Éric qu'ils avaient connu, il y a trois ans, sauf que c'était tout bonnement impossible. Les cauchemars le hantaient de plus en plus. Il commençait à devenir paranoïaque même, ce qui lui faisait peur. Ajouter à cela, le pacte qu'il avait fait avec son pire ennemie. Sa santé mentale se dégradait peu à peu. Et Tami qui continuait à s'accrocher à lui, comme s'il était sa bouée de sauvetage. Chaque fois qu'il devait se montrer très désagréable avec elle, cela lui fendait le cœur, mais il le devait. Il devait s'éloigner des personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde, pour leurs biens.

Son but était clair, pousser à bout Mo afin qu'il montre son vrai visage afin que Tami le quitte. Il partira ensuite vers d'autres horizons, seul car une chose est sure, s'il reste ici, il n'arrivera pas à tenir Tami à distance de lui.

Inconnu : c'est toi, Taylor ?

Éric se retourna brusquement. Un jeune homme, assez grand et mince s'approcha de lui.

Éric méfiant : on se connaît ?

Inconnu : c'est toi le nouvel informateur de Mo ?

Éric : oui.

Inconnu : j'ai un tuyau pour lui. Demain soir, à l'entrepôt habituel, livraison d'un gros arrivage. Mot de passe : l'automne est précoce cette année. Tu as compris ?

Éric : ce message est de la part de qui ?

Inconnu : tu es bien curieux Taylor ?

Éric : c'est mon boulot.

Inconnu : transmet lui le message sinon, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. 19 h, demain, à l'entrepôt habituel.

L'inconnu prit congé. Éric regarda sa montre, il était seulement 11 h. Mo attendra bien son message. Il continua son chemin en se doutant bien des risques. Après tout, c'était un bon début pour le pousser à bout.

 **20 h, au repère de Mo.**

Quand Éric se pointa au QG, Mo, l'attendait de pied ferme, avec ses hommes de mains, enfin, si on veut.

Mo fixa Éric droit dans les yeux : dit moi Taylor, est-ce que c'est normal que je sois au courant du rendez-vous de demain soir, avant mon informateur ?

Éric le fixa du regard également : je suis venu dès que j'ai pu. Je bossais moi.

Mo sur le ton de la rigolade : tu bossais ?

Mo fit signe à ses coéquipiers de tenir Éric par l'avant-bras. Éric était incapable de bouger, mais il n'avait pas peur. Il jubilait même. Il continua à fixer Mo, droit dans les yeux, pendant qu'il s'approcha de lui.

Mo était proche du visage d'Éric maintenant. Ce dernier refusa, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, de rompre le regard. Même lorsque Mo lui dégota un poing dans le ventre, et puis un autre, plus bas, dans l'estomac.

Mo : je ne crois pas que tu bossais justement, puisque je ne t'ai pas vu ici.

Éric essoufflé : je ne peux pas quitter mon service pour te servir. J'ai besoin de ce job.

Mo : Taylor, as-tu oublié notre arrangement ? Je te sors de tes emmerdes, en échange de ton total dévouement à mon égard. Désolé, mais pour le moment, je ne suis pas satisfait. En plus, j'apprends que tu étais chez Tami ce matin. Vous faisiez quoi ensemble ?

Éric : ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

Mo : ce ne sont pas mes affaires ? Tu te moques de moi !

Mo perdit son sens froid et frappa Éric dans les côtes, puis dans l'estomac et remonta au visage, avec un crochet du droit en plein dans l'œil gauche d'Éric. Les deux hommes de main lâchèrent leur poids mort, qui s'écroula de tout son long, sur le sol dur et froid de l'entrepôt.

Mo se mit à genoux, au côté d'Éric : la prochaine fois que je vous revois ensemble, ça sera bien pire.

Mo demanda à ses hommes de remettre Éric sur ses pieds, afin de poursuivre la conversation.

Mo : demain matin, je te veux ici, à 6 h. Tu vas faire une petite livraison pour moi.

Éric : dans quel genre ?

Mo : je rends quelques services à un ami dealer.

Éric : je ne touche pas à ça. Trouve-toi un autre pigeon !

Mo : il me semble que je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. Pointe-toi à l'heure, ou bien, je viendrai te chercher.

Mo ordonna à ses hommes de jeter Éric dehors. Éric retomba sur le bitume usé par le temps. Éric se releva avec difficulté. Sa tête tournait méchamment, et une douleur lancinante lui paralysait le côté gauche de son visage. Il réussit, malgré tout, à rejoindre l'arrêt de bus, à un bon kilomètre d'où il était. Une fois, devant la maison, il fut soulagé de constater qu'il n'y avait pas de lumière. Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à fournir des explications sur son apparence. Une fois dans sa chambre, il enleva son t-shirt et se rendit devant le miroir. Éric prit enfin connaissance des dégâts. Pas étonnant que les gens le dévisageaient dans le bus. Son visage était boursouflé et un méchant cocard se formait à son œil gauche. Ses avants bras étaient remplis l'hématome, tout comme l'axe médian de son ventre. Éric se rendit dans la salle de bain pour chercher de la crème réparatrice, mais aussi un doliprane pour soulager la douleur physique. Moralement, Éric ressentait une joie intérieure comme il n'avait jamais ressenti. Mo commençait à dévoiler son vrai visage. C'était un vrai jeu d'enfant.


	17. Chapter 17

**Le lendemain, au lycée.**

Mo : bonjour bébé, j'espère que tu ne m'as pas attendu hier soir, j'avais une chose à faire qui m'a pris plus de temps que prévu.

Tami : non ne t'inquiète pas, j'étais tellement épuisée hier, je me suis couchée de très bonne heure. Je voulais te prévenir, cette après-midi, je pars avec mes parents à Dallas. Mon père veut commencer à prospecter les universités. Je ne serai sans doute pas là pendant deux ou trois jours.

Mo : et si je te disais que tu n'étais pas obligé de partir ? Je voulais tant faire la surprise, tu es déjà pré inscrite, avec moi, à l'université Texas A&M. C'est une très bonne université, tu verras.

Tami : Mo ! Comment as-tu pu ? Enfin, c'est quelque chose de personnel, déjà que mon père m'impose la médecine. Je suis quand même assez grande pour choisir ou je veux faire mes études !

Mo : c'est moi qui finance ! Donc tu iras dans la même université que moi, à point, c'est tout.

Tami : je ne t'ai rien demandée et encore moins de me financer mes études. Surtout si c'est avec ton argent sale.

Mo : mon argent sale comme tu le dis, tu en as bien profiter pendant que TON Taylor était à Dallas. Je regrette vraiment de l'avoir aidé celui-là. Il compte plus que moi à tes yeux et ne me ment pas, je sais que vous vous voyez derrière mon dos. Pas plus tard qu'hier matin encore !

Tami : Éric ne me prend pas pour un objet lui ! Je me demande si je suis encore ta petite copine, ou juste un trophée que tu aimes montrer à ton clan ?

Mo gifla Tami violemment au visage. Tami resta sous le choc quelques secondes avant de prendre la fuite hors du campus. Elle entendait Mo crier au loin « excuse-moi bébé. Reviens ».

Non loin de là, Éric sortait du repère de Mo, situé derrière le lycée. Il aperçut Tami, courant loin du campus. Elle semblait bouleversée. Éric essaya de courir après elle, il serrait les dents, après chaque pas de course, tellement la douleur était forte encore de son passage à tabac d'hier soir. Éric arriva enfin à sa hauteur, avant qu'elle ne passe le coin de rue du parc environnant. Il lui agrippa le bras pour la stopper dans son élan.

Tami hurla : Mo, lâche moi ! (son ton se radoucit quand elle vit Éric.) Oh…euh Éric, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Mais... oh mon dieu, qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé au visage ?

Éric hors de lui : qu'est-ce que ce connard t'a fait ? Il t'a frappé ? C'est ça ?

Tami n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'Éric était déjà parti auprès de Mo. Il vit une entrée fracassante dans le lycée. Il tomba nez à nez avec Mo, qui était encore dans l'allée principal, vers son casier. Éric prit Mo par le col, ignorant la douleur dans ses côtes, il le plaqua avec force contre les casiers.

Éric hors de lui : écoute moi connard, la prochaine fois que tu lèves la main sur Tami, tu es un homme mort !

Mo frappa Éric dans les côtes, ce dernier lâcha son emprise sur son adversaire. Éric, par réflexe, se plia en deux. Mo en profita pour le pousser. Éric perdit l'équilibre et tomba au sol.

Mo le sourire aux lèvres : tu en n'as pas eu assez hier ? Tu en redemandes ?

Éric se leva brusquement et plaqua son adversaire de nouveau contre le mur, ses mains serraient le cou de sa victime. Mo essayait tant bien que mal de se libérer de la poigne de son adversaire. Les coups de pieds ne lui faisaient plus aucun effet, c'était comme si Éric était devenu insensible à la douleur. Il avait perdu toute notion de réalité. Il ne pensait qu'a une chose, en finir. Tami fit son entrée dans le hall, elle hurla à Éric d'arrêter. Des élèves, curieux par les bruits, sortaient par groupe de leur classe. Deux jeunes accoururent au secours de Mo, qui commençait sérieusement à faiblir. D'autres jeunes, maintenait Éric pour l'empêcher de recommencer.

Mo en reprenant son souffle : tu es complétement malade Taylor ! Va te faire soigner connard !

Éric commença à serrer ses poings à nouveau. Tami se mit devant Éric. Elle regarda Mo droit dans les yeux, toute en parlant à Éric « il n'en vaut pas la peine. Viens, sortons d'ici ».

Mo hurla à plein poumon : fait attention à tes arrières Taylor !

Tami et Éric marchaient, silencieusement, main dans la main, vers leur lieu secret, sur la plage. Arrivés à la crique, ils restèrent de longue minute à scruter l'horizon avant qu'Éric ne brise le silence.

Éric soucieux : est-ce que ça va mieux ?

Tami : je me sens tellement…vide, trahi et sale.

Éric : je sais, mais au moins tu as vu sa véritable nature. Ce mec ne te mérite pas !

Tami : oui, c'est certain. Je suppose que c'est mieux que notre histoire finisse ainsi. C'était une histoire d'amour commencé sur de mauvaises bases, cela ne pouvait pas durer éternellement.

Éric : tu es libre comme l'air maintenant.

Tami : toute à l'heure, je dois partir pour Dallas, avec mes parents pour prospecter les universités. Je ne sais plus vraiment si je dois y aller. J'ai peur pour toi.

Éric se voulant rassurant : à l'heure où je te parle, Mo m'a sûrement rayé de son clan. Je suis libre comme l'air moi aussi. Tu n'as pas à tant faire pour moi. D'accord. ?

Tami : tu l'as humilié en public ! Crois-moi, il n'en restera pas là.

Éric : je sais me défendre. Part à Dallas, occupe-toi de ton avenir. Tu mérites ce qui a de meilleur sur cette terre.

Tami : toi aussi tu as droit à un avenir, alors, s'il te plaît, promet moi de ne rien faire de stupide pendant mon absence.

Éric fixa son regard : je ne peux pas te le promettre, mais j'essayerai. Promesse.

Tami : je n'attendais pas vraiment cette réponse.

Éric : je ne peux pas de promettre quelque chose qui échappera à mon contrôle.

Tami : comme avec Chucky, tu veux dire ?

Éric honteux : plus ou moins.

Tami : qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Éric sourit : pourquoi veux-tu absolument savoir ce que j'ai pu faire à Dallas ? Crois-moi, il n'a pas franchement grand-chose d'intéressant à savoir.

Tami : j'ai vu ta cicatrice, à l'abdomen, pendant ta lutte avec Mo. Tu ne l'avais pas le jour où l'on n'a couché ensemble.

Éric : quelle observatrice !

Tami soucieuse : c'était Lucas ?

Éric : une mauvaise rencontre. Pas de quoi en faire un plat, crois-moi. Ce sont des choses qui arrive quand on est emmené à vivre dans la rue. C'est du passé maintenant.

Tami : tu regrettes ?

Éric : je regrette quoi ?

Tami : d'être parti à Dallas.

Éric : pourquoi tu restes auprès de moi ?

Tami : parce que je sais que je pourrai toujours compter sur toi, même si tu veux me persuader du contraire.

Éric : je ne suis pas très persuasif, c'est ça ?

Tami : je veux que tu répondes sincèrement à ma question. Est-ce que c'est à cause de Mo que tu voulais mettre de la distance entre nous ?

Éric : pas uniquement.

Tami : c'est-à-dire ?

Éric : est-ce que tu as peur de moi ?

Tami : bien sûr que non ! C'est quoi cette question ?

Éric : j'ai peur de moi et je pense qu'au fond de toi, tu as peur aussi de moi. Ce que j'ai fait à Chucky est impardonnable. Ça me rend dingue. Mais ce qui me rend encore plus dingue, c'est que ça aurait pu être toi. Voilà pourquoi je garde, mais distance ! Voilà pourquoi je ne peux pas te promettre que rien n'arrivera pendant ton absence ! Des choses échappent totalement à mon contrôle, et je ne peux rien n'y faire.

Tami : ça continuera si tu refuses dans parler à quelqu'un.

Éric : je n'y arrive pas ! Tu sais, parfois, je me demande si mon père n'avait pas raison, au sujet de mon mutisme.

Tami : alors fait comme ton père t'a appris. Dessine ce que tu veux exprimer au fond de toi.

Éric : je n'arrive plus à dessiner.

Tami : mais pourquoi !

Éric : j'ai échoué.

Tami : tu as un don Éric et… L'horloge sonna au loin.

Tami : oh mince déjà midi ! Il faut que je file si je ne veux pas que mon père me tue.

Éric : attends, je te raccompagne.

Tami : pas la peine, mais rassure toi, nous reprendrons notre conversation à mon retour.

Éric : si tu vois Derek, passe-lui le bonjour de ma part.

Tami surprise : quoi ?

Éric taquin : tu vois, moi aussi, je te connais bien.

Tami resta sans voix, jusqu'à ce que l'horloge la fit sortir de sa rêverie. Elle se dirigea, au pas de course, direction sa maison.

Éric ne resta pas seul longtemps sur la plage. Un individu observait dans l'ombre. Il attendait que Tami sorte de sa vue, pour sortir de l'ombre.

Mo : alors, c'est ça votre lieu secret ?

Éric surprit, tourna la tête en direction de la voix.

Mo : surprise Taylor !

Éric : je pensais que tu aurais la délicatesse d'attendre au moins le départ de Tami pour Dallas, pour régler tes comptes avec moi.

Mo : tu as une dette envers moi, mais vu que je ne supporte plus ta présence, je suis prêt à te rendre ta liberté. Juste un dernier travail à faire pour moi et tu seras libre.

Éric : donne des détails.

Mo : tu connais l'épicerie du vieux grincheux, au Sud du Museum Park ?

Éric : ouais

Mo : tu connais la rumeur ?

Éric : jamais un cambrioleur n'en n'est ressorti avec le moindre butin. La plupart sont mort en essayant.

Mo : tu vas pouvoir le vérifier par toi-même.

Éric : et si je refuse ?

Mo : premièrement, tu continueras à m'appartenir, et deuxièmement, je peux m'arranger pour que tu ne revoies plus Tami. Son père a falsifié des documents sur la véritable raison de la fermeture du laboratoire. Ton père est complice.

Éric hors de lui : c'est faux ! Mon père n'aurait jamais fait cela !

Mo : réfléchi Taylor ! Comment j'ai pu persuader les gens, que tu as mis au chômage, de retirer leurs plaintes ? La décision de fermer le centre de recherche a été prise bien avant ton coup de sang. Pour pouvoir toucher les indemnités et l'assurance, tout a été mis sur ton dos.

Éric : tu as la preuve de ce que tu avances ?

Mo sortit le document en question de la poche intérieure de sa veste. Éric lu aussitôt le document.

Éric fixa son regard sur son rival : si je fais ce casse, j'ai ta parole que ce document restera secret quoi qu'il en devienne pour moi ?

Mo jurant avec sa main sur le cœur : tu as ma parole d'honneur.

Éric tendit une poigne de main à Mo pour sceller leur engagement.

Mo : rendez-vous demain, 14 h. Je m'occupe de tout.


	18. Chapter 18

**Dallas, deux jours plus tard.**

Après avoir enchaîné les visites des Universités de la ville, Tami s'accorda une pause. Ses parents étaient chez des amis, elle peut donc aller voir Derek, sans subir le questionnement de son père. Deux ans et demi qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu. Tami espérait que Derek n'avait pas changé de planque. Ouf, il était encore là. Il lui tournait le dos. Tami l'appela timidement. Derek se retourna au son de la timide voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis un certain temps.

Derek : Tami, ma princesse ! Comment ça va ? Si je m'attendais à te voir ici ! Tu n'as pas vraiment changé, toujours aussi belle.

Tami : oui, ça fait longtemps, je sais. Je suis désolé de…

Derek : ok stop ! Je sais que ton père ne m'a jamais apprécié donc. Et puis tu m'as écrit, c'est tout ce qui compte. Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, à Dallas ?

Tami en levant les yeux au ciel : visite universitaire avec mes parents.

Derek : ouah ! Tu as trop de la chance, tu sais ! Universités de médecine, je présume ?

Tami : papa veut que je garde un esprit ouvert sur le sujet. J'ai tout de même réussi à le convaincre de visiter une filière en psychologie.

Derek : n'oublie pas que c'est ton avenir, pas le sien.

Tami le regard triste : tu parles comme Éric.

Derek soucieux : comment il va ?

Tami : j'espère qu'il va bien.

Derek : il y a un problème ?

Tami : depuis que j'ai rompu avec Mo, la tension est à son maximum entre eux deux. Ils s'en sont venu aux mains juste avant mon départ. Pour te dire, je ne suis pas vraiment tranquille. Mo est un salaud, manipulateur, et un jaloux. Éric l'a humilié devant tout le monde. J'ai peur qu'il cherche à prendre sa revanche. Et moi, je suis là, à des centaines de kilomètres de Houston.

Derek : Éric n'est pas une personne qui cherche la bagarre.

Tami : Éric est si différent. Il est de plus en plus solitaire, de plus en plus renfermer sur lui-même.

Derek : est-ce qu'il t'a parlé de Lucas ?

Tami : il m'a juste dit que c'était une mauvaise rencontre. Il refuse d'en dire plus à ce sujet.

Derek : Lucas est le chef de gang qui règne dans le quartier voisin, à deux rues d'ici. Lucas est un salopard de la pire espèce, qui ne recule devant rien pour avoir plus de territoire. Crois-moi, mauvaise rencontre n'est pas vraiment la bonne expression pour parler de lui.

Tami : quel est le rapport avec Éric ?

Derek : Éric était sous la protection de Lucas jusqu'au moment où Éric a compris ce qu'il faisait vraiment pour Lucas. Il a alors pris la fuite, et il a atterri dans mon quartier. Je l'ai vu trainer une ou deux fois par ici. Il ne me dérangeait pas, mais je le surveillais quand même. J'ai eu raison. Un soir, des hommes de Lucas sont venus lui régler son compte. Ils l'ont tabassé puis poignardé à l'abdomen puis, ils sont partis, le laissant agoniser. Quand je me suis approché de lui, il m'a regardé et il a murmuré « prévenir…famille...Tami….Houston…. Promesse ? » J'ai appelé immédiatement le 911 et je l'ai pris dans mes bras pour essayer de le réchauffer en attendant les secours. Il s'en n'est sorti vraiment de justesse. Le couteau a frôlé le foie d'un centimètre.

Tami encore sous le choc des révélations : c'est horrible ! Merci de lui avoir sauver la vie Derek.

Derek : j'étais obligé de le prendre sous ma protection. Je ne voulais surtout pas être celui qui t'annonce le décès de ton amoureux secret.

Tami étonnée : c'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Derek : après ses trois semaines de convalescence, il est parti. J'avais des nouvelles de temps à autre par des amis. Puis, un jour, il est revenu chez moi. Il avait l'air très malade. Il m'a confié ceci en me faisant promettre de te la transmettre si les choses tournaient mal pour lui, puis il est reparti.

Derek lui tendit le carnet à dessin dont Éric ne se séparait jamais.

Tami : pas possible. Éric ne se sépare jamais de son carnet, et encore moins il le confirait à quelqu'un.

Derek : tu sais pourquoi Lucas a voulu le faire tuer ? Lucas montrait des photos de tableau de peintre à Éric pour qu'il les reproduise, à l'échelle. Lucas les revendait à prix d'or sur le marché de trafic d'art.

Tami : tout s'explique ! Éric est persuadé qu'il devient fou ou schizophrène, mais pas du tout, il est juste dans un état post-traumatique. Qui ne le serait pas après ce qu'il a vécu ici ? Mais comment l'aider ? Il refuse de me parler.

Derek : il ne parle pas beaucoup, c'est vrai.

Tami : il ne fait pas facilement confiance aux gens qui l'entoure. Même avec moi. Éric, c'est quelqu'un qui peut être adorable, serviable, protecteur même et le lendemain, t'ignorer complètement. Si tu savais le nombre de fois qu'il m'a repoussé, le nombre de fois où je me suis dit, c'est pour la dernière fois, mais, je n'arrive pas à lâcher l'affaire. Il compte beaucoup pour moi, plus que, n'importe quel garçon que j'ai rencontré dans ma vie. Je veux le tirer vers le haut parce qu'il mérite tellement mieux que cette vie de mauvais garçon qu'il s'afflige. De fois, j'ai l'impression d'avoir réussi mon pari et Éric replonge encore plus bas. C'est tellement difficile d'assister à la destruction de son meilleur ami sans rien pouvoir faire. La colère le consume de plus en plus et je ne peux rien n'y faire. Je l'aime autant que j'en souffre, tu sais.

Derek : dans ce carnet, tu trouveras une lettre à ton intention. Il se peut qu'elle t'apporte des réponses.

Derek tendit la lettre et laissa Tami face à son avenir.

 _Tami, si tu lis ces mots, c'est que tu essayes de comprendre les raisons qui m'ont conduit à ma mort. Parce que je sais que je vais mourir très bientôt de ma pneumonie. J'espère juste que j'aurai le temps de te parler une dernière fois. Je ne demande qu'une chose, c'est de voir ton merveilleux sourire, juste avant que la mort m'emporte pour l'éternité. Je t'aime plus que tu ne puisses le penser. Tu me manque énormément, et pourtant, je ne t'ai jamais écrit durant ces six derniers mois. Je t'aime et pourtant, je suis parti sans même te dire au revoir. Si je l'avais fait, je sais que je ne serai jamais parti. Tu comptes énormément pour moi et pourtant, je me comporte comme le pire des abrutis avec toi. J'ignorai pourquoi jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ma vie n'est que mensonge, les personnes que j'aime le plus au monde m'ont trahi de la pire des manières, alors, quand tu es arrivé dans ma vie, j'ai eu peur de m'attacher à toi. Je me disais, cette fille est trop parfaite pour être réelle. Et puis, tu t'es rapproché de moi, tu m'as ouvert ton cœur et j'ai laissé tomber quelques barrières que je m'infligeai pour ne plus avoir à souffrir. Lorsque tu es venu à moi après mon renvoi de l'équipe, j'ai compris que jamais tu ne me trahiras et pourtant, tu l'as fait... Je sais, j'aurai dû te dire que je ne voulais pas vivre caché de Mo, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai pensé que tu avais honte de t'afficher avec moi. Je n'avais plus rien n'à perdre et j'ai franchi la ligne rouge. J'étais jaloux de Mo, ce mec a tout pour lui. Je n'étais pas à la hauteur et je ne le serai jamais puisque je serai mort dans quelques jours, ou même quelques heures. Je voulais vivre une vie sans attache et parcourir le monde avec l'argent de mes dessins. J'ai échoué misérablement dans ce domaine également. Ma vie n'est qu'une succession d'échecs et s'est tant mieux que je crève. Mais je ne veux pas que tu aies ma mort sur ta conscience. Je te connais, et je sais que tu te sens responsable de mon départ après ce que j'ai écrit plus haut. Après des nuits, seul avec moi-même, je sais que tu ne voulais pas cacher notre relation, tu voulais juste éviter une bagarre inutile. C'était moi le lâche, j'ai saisi la moindre opportunité pour me sauver de toi, fuir des sentiments nouveaux que je m'interdisais. Je suis parfaitement conscient que je suis la seule véritable raison qui m'a conduit ou je suis aujourd'hui. Un raté, bouffé par la colère et la honte ! Tu m'as aidé de la meilleure façon possible et, tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir. C'est moi qui ai tous gâché à cause de mes propres démons qui m'ont pousser vers la rue et la violence. Dans mon esprit, je m'interdisais au bonheur parce que j'en avais peur. Le bonheur est un sentiment éphémère, alors pourquoi s'acharner à être heureux pour une durée limitée. Plus le bonheur est grand, plus dure sera la chute. Par peur de cette chute, je me suis interdit ce bonheur. Ce bonheur, c'était toi !_

 _Tu étais mon ange dans ce monde sombre et douloureux._

 _Tu étais ma boussole dans ce monde qui m'a englouti peu à peu._

 _Tu étais mon amie, ma sœur, ma confidente et mon amante._

 _Je t'aimerai jusqu'à l'heure de la délivrance._

 _Éric Taylor, ton ami._

Tami était bouleversée. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se mettre à la place d'Éric au moment où il a écrit cette lettre d'adieu. Derrière ces mots, il n'y avait aucune peur, juste un grand sentiment de délivrance. Cela, elle l'avait ressenti lorsqu'Éric l'avait supplié de le laisser mourir, sur cette plage de Houston, peu après leurs retrouvailles. Éric ressentait une grande souffrance intérieure, dû à son enfance, à ses parents, à Lucas, à Mo et dû à elle aussi. Oui, même elle, elle l'avait trahi sans s'en rendre compte. Ça explique pourquoi il s'était montré froid et distant avec elle depuis son retour. C'était une simple question de confiance. Maintenant, elle se rendait compte du quiproquo qu'elle faisait subir à Éric en lui déballant ses sentiments, tout en restant avec Mo. Elle avait attisé la jalousie destructive entre Éric et Mo. Elle savait que, si Éric avait accepté le marché de Mo, c'était pour pouvoir le détruire et vice-versa. Elle devait à tout prix rentrer à la maison. Elle devait parler à Éric.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, Derek l'appela. Une personne la demandait au téléphone, chez lui. Tami trouva cela bizarre, elle pensait toute de suite à ses parents.

Tami hésitante : allô ?

Éric : Tami…

Tami : Éric ? Mais comment tu as eu ce numéro ? Et comment tu savais que j'étais chez Derek ?

Éric : peu importe. J'avais juste envie t'entendre le son de ta voix. Tu me manques Tami !

Tami sentit un truc bizarre dans la voix de son ami : que se passe-t-il Éric ? Quelque chose ne va pas, je le sens au son de ta voix. Dit moi ? Parle-moi !

Éric calme : je serai absent pendant un long moment alors, je voulais simplement te souhaiter bonne chance pour la suite de tes études. Ne laisse pas tombe. Je suis sûr que tu seras un bon psychologue. Tu as cela en toi, n'en doute jamais.

Tami agacée et inquiète : ERIC ! Dit moi ce qui se passe et MAINTENANT ! Je ne plaisante pas !

Éric : il est temps que je paye pour tout ce que j'ai fait de mal dans ma vie. N'essaye pas de venir me voir en prison, je refuserai ta visite.

Tami : prison ? Mais je… ERIC ?

Tami entendit la tonalité au bout du fil, Éric lui avait raccroché au nez. Elle n'avait rien compris au charabia d'Éric. Éric était en prison, mais pourquoi ? Que s'était-il donc passé ? Il devenait urgent qu'elle rentre à Houston. Pour cela, elle devait se montrer relativement persuasive envers son père pour qu'il accepte d'écourter leurs séjours.


	19. Chapter 19

**Houston, un jour plus tôt.**

C'était, un matin, normal pour la famille Taylor. John et Mary, déjeunaient tranquillement, parlant de la journée qui s'annonce. Éric descendait, 30 minutes plus tard, avec son sac à dos de cours sur l'épaule. Il prenait juste une barre de céréale et un grand verre de jus d'orange, et disparaissait de la maison jusqu'au coucher du soleil. La situation jouait sur le moral de Mary Taylor. Son mari faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la réconforter. Éric finira bien par renouer le dialogue avec eux tôt ou tard.  
Normalement, Éric prenait le bus pour se rendre à son travail de magasiner. Ce n'était pas le cas ce matin. Pourquoi perdre son temps au travail, alors qu'on est destiné à mourir dans quelques heures. Éric avait décidé d'arpenter la ville à pied, en profitant des moindres détails matinaux. La vie était si merveilleuse à regarder. Son regard se posa sur un jeune couple, s'embrassant, devant ce magnifique levé du jour. Il pensa à Tami. J'espère qu'elle a lu la lettre que je lui ai laissée à Dallas et qu'elle l'apaisera. Certes, le contexte était différent, mais le résultat sera le même. S'il a de la chance, il mourra, sans ressentir la souffrance de la balle traversant son cœur, ainsi lui hottant la vie. Il n'était pas vraiment croyant, mais, cette nuit, il avait prié pour ne pas souffrir physiquement comme c'était le cas pour son agression à Dallas. Il se souvient encore de la douleur atroce de la lame de couteau pénétrant en lui, il se souvient de la sensation de la vie qui s'écoulait doucement de son corps, son esprit dérivant dans un monde parallèle.  
Mo aperçut Éric au loin, il l'interpella.  
Éric se retourna et s'approcha de Mo : tu as tout ce qu'il faut ?  
Mo tendit l'arme à Éric qui l'a pris aussitôt. Il l'a regardé d'une façon morbide. C'était la première fois qu'il tenait une arme dans sa main.  
Mo : tu t'es déjà servi d'une arme à feu ?  
Éric sûr de lui : tout le monde sait se servir d'une arme à feu au Texas.  
Mo tendit également un foulard : tiens, mets ça aussi, et allons-y.  
Éric cacha son arme dans sa poche de blouson intérieur et entra en premiers dans la supérette. Son regard fit rapidement le tour du lieu. Le gérant était à sa caisse. Il y avait quelques personnes à l'intérieur. Son estomac se noua en reconnaissant la petite sœur et le père de Chucky parmi les clients. Il voulait rebrousser chemin mais Mo ne lui en laissa pas le temps.  
Mo hurla : que personne ne bouge !  
Tous les visages se tournèrent vers eux. Les regards paniqués laissèrent place rapidement à des cris hystériques. Éric sortit son arme, par pur réflexe, afin de calmer la foule. Il pointa son arme sur le gérant. « File-nous la caisse maintenant, et personne ne sera blessé ».  
Le gérant sorti un fusil de chasse de derrière son comptoir qu'il pointa directement sur Éric. Éric était comme paralysé, ses yeux ne quittant pas le canon de l'arme à feu. La sirène de la police commença à se faire entendre au loin. Les secondes ressemblaient à des minutes, de longue minute ou aucun des deux ne baissèrent leur arme respective. Mo cria son nom pour le faire réagir. Éric sursauta. Il était complètement paniqué. La police était déjà en train d'encercler le périmètre. Mo devenait de plus en plus insistant. Le gérant avait toujours le doigt sur la gâchette de son arme. Dans tout ce vacarme, une voix calme et familière ce fit entendre, c'était le père de Chucky. « Éric, mon garçon, il faut que tu poses ton arme. Tout va bien se passer, tu m'entends ? Il n'est pas trop tard pour tout arrêter. » Un autre otage profita de ce court moment d'échange pour saisir Éric par la taille afin de le désarmer. Ils tombèrent au sol, en même temps qu'un coup de feu retenti dans la pièce.  
Une atmosphère lourde se fit ressentir dans la boutique. Le corps sans vie du gérant était au sol, à la vue de tous. Éric regarda sa main, toute tremblante, tenant l'arme, son doigt encore sur la gâchette. Il se releva d'un bond, et il lança son arme le plus loin possible de lui. Sa tête se mit doucement à tourner, lui faisant perdre son équilibre. Un point lui sera la poitrine. Il n'arrivait plus à reprendre son souffle. Le père de Chucky s'approcha de lui, il lui enleva son foulard : « Calme toi Éric, ça ira, je ne te laisse pas tomber ». Éric risqua un regard timide a cet homme qui l'avait hébergé des mois durant lors de sa première fugue.  
La police fit irruption. L'un d'eux saisit violemment Éric et le plaqua contre le mur "Police de Houston, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour braquage à main armée, prise d'otages et meurtre. À partir de maintenant, tout ce que vous pourrez dire pourra être retenu contre vous lors de votre procès ».  
Le père de Chucky supplia la police d'emmener Éric à l'hôpital, c'était évident que le jeune garçon était en état de choc. Éric avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur le réel. Il ne pensait plus à rien, plus aucune émotion non plus. C'était comme s'il se fichait totalement de ce qui l'entourait, et des conséquences à venir. Dans un bref moment de lucidité, il entendit le père de Chucky dire au officier que le deuxième braqueur était en fuite. Éric sourit intérieurement à cette révélation. Mo avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Lui aussi d'ailleurs. Au moins, il ne fera plus de mal à personne.


	20. Chapter 20

**Au domicile des Taylor, 2 h plus tard.**

Un officier de police frappa à la porte du domicile.

Officier de police : Mme Taylor ?

Mary : oui, c'est moi. Que se passe-t-il ?

John entendu la conversation. Il rejoignit sa femme.

John : il y a un problème shérif ?

Officier de police : votre fils, Éric Taylor s'est fait arrêter, peu après midi. Braquage à main armée. J'ai besoin que vous me suivez jusqu'au poste de police. Son avocat commis d'office vous attend.

Mary était sous le choc, incapable de réagir.

John sur un ton autoritaire : je veux voir mon fils !

Officier de police : il faudra voir cela avec le juge d'instruction.

John et Mary Taylor se rendirent aussitôt au poste pour y rencontrer l'avocat et avoir aussi des explications sur ce qui s'était passé. Le shérif n'avait rien voulu leur dire.

Avocat : Mr et Mme Taylor, je présume.

John agressif : qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel ! Je veux voir mon fils !

Avocat : calmez-vous Mr Taylor. Je suis ici pour tout, vous expliquez. Votre fils est actuellement en garde à vue, en attente de sa mise en accusation prévu pour demain matin. Les chefs d'accusations sont les suivants : braquage à main armée, suspect dans le meurtre du gérant de la supérette, détention illégale d'arme à feu, complicité dans un trafic en bande organisée, et rupture de sa période de mise à l'épreuve. Votre fils plaide coupable devant tous ses chefs d'accusation sauf que, de nombreux témoins affirment qu'il n'était pas seul lors du braquage. Pour l'heure, Éric n'est qu'un suspect, mais cela pourrai changer dès que l'analyse balistique de son arme nous sera revenue.

John : je n'y comprends rien, Éric était censé être en cours. Comment pouvait-il se trouver là-bas ? Éric n'a jamais eu d'arme à feu non plus ! Ces complétements dingue cette histoire ! Vous devez vous tromper ! Éric a menti, j'en suis sûr.

Avocat : je suis navré de vous dire que, votre fils est déscolarisé depuis trois mois.

John : QUOI ?

Avocat : son ancien lycée a refusé de le scolariser dans son établissement à cause de son casier judiciaire. À défaut de poursuivre ses études, votre fils s'est tourné dans le trafic de marchandises volées. Plusieurs personnes l'ont déjà vu entrer dans un entrepôt désinfecté, pas très loin du campus. Nous avons perquisitionné et nous avons trouvé une énorme quantité de marchandises volées.

John hurla : foutaise !

Avocat : la police a malheureusement les aveux de votre fils.

John : des aveux ? On connaît bien leurs méthodes pour les obtenir ! Éric est le candidat parfait pour payer à la place d'un autre.

Avocat : j'étais présent pendant son interrogatoire. Il a toute avoué sans qu'on le lui demande. Je suis désolé Mr et Mme Taylor.

John le regard strict : je veux voir mon fils !

Avocat : j'ai demandé au juge un droit de visite pour vous deux. Dès que j'obtiens une réponse, je vous appelle. Maintenant, rentrez chez vous, reposez-vous. Je m'occupe du dossier.

John : j'attends votre appel. Vient chérie, rentrons à la maison.

Le trajet de retour était silencieux. Mary se sentait vide et apeuré par la situation. John, quant à lui, ressentait une colère immense. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Éric, un trafiquant ? Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il avait besoin de voir Éric devant lui. Il devait lui parler, d'homme à homme. Il fit demi-tour sur la route principale, ce qui provoqua une ruée de klaxon et le sursaut de sa femme.

Mary : John ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu veux nous tuer ou quoi ?

John : personne ne m'empêchera de parler à mon fils ! Il faut que je l'entende de sa propre bouche !

Mary : John, je sais que tu es en colère, mais, voir Éric contre l'avis de la justice n'arrangera rien à sa situation. Au contraire.

John : alors, on fait quoi ? On attend sagement, assis sur notre canapé, que l'avocat appelle ?

Mary : nous n'avons pas le choix chéri.

John plus calme : très bien, rentrons à la maison. En attendant le coup de fils de l'avocat, je vais fouiller sa chambre. Peut-être trouverons-nous quelques choses qui l'innocentera.

Mary : je n'aime pas l'idée de fouiller dans ses affaires. La dernière fois, ça, c'est très mal terminer souviens toi.

John : justement, j'ai eu tort de le laisser autonome, alors, maintenant, je veux savoir la moindre petite chose sur ce que mon fils a fait depuis son retour de Dallas.

Dès leur retour à la maison, les époux Taylor mirent leur plan à exécution. Ce qu'ils retrouvèrent dans la chambre d'Éric ne faisait que confirmer les affirmations de l'avocat. Dans son sac à dos de cours, se trouvait en réalité une enveloppe remplie d'argent, un carnet d'adresse, un badge et sa tenue de travail, ainsi que trois baladeurs CD neuf, sûrement volé, eux aussi.

Vers 17 h, le juge autorisa les Taylor, accompagné de leur avocat, à rendre visite à Éric Taylor. C'était le moment pour John d'obtenir les réponses à ses questions.

 **Au parloir.**

Mary et John Taylor étaient emmenés dans une pièce dépourvue de lumière naturelle. L'avocat leur fit signe de s'asseoir devant la seule table disponible dans la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte, devant eux s'ouvrir sur leur fils, tout orange vêtu. Ces bras étaient menottés derrière son dos. Le gardien le tenait par le bras et le guida jusqu'à la chaise au centre de la pièce. Le gardien décrocha la paire de menottes du poignet droit d'Éric, et la rattacha, de nouveau, à son poignet, lorsque ses bras étaient devant lui puis, il le fit asseoir sur la chaise. Éric Taylor ne regarda pas une seule fois ses parents, pas dans le blanc des yeux en tout cas.

Mary tendit ses mains vers son fils. Éric n'y prêta pas attention. Cette provocation mit John hors de lui.

John : alors comme ça, tu nous mens depuis trois mois. Tu nous fais croire que tu vas en cours, que tu as un travail honnête. Dit moi, avec quel genre de travail honnête, tu as gagné les 5 000 $ qui sont dans une enveloppe, bien cacher dans ton sac de cours ?

Éric leva les yeux pour la première fois, son regard était, cette fois-ci remplir de rage : de quel droit vous fouillez dans mes affaires ?

John : en tant que parents, nous avons parfaitement le droit de fouiller dans tes affaires si nous jugeons que c'est nécessaire.

Éric fixa son père dans les yeux : en tant que père, tu avais aussi le droit d'utiliser ton propre fils dans une affaire d'arnaque à l'assurance. Tu savais parfaitement que le laboratoire allait fermer, alors tu as profité de mon escapade nocturne pour mettre la fermeture sur ma responsabilité afin de toucher plus d'indemnités chômage.

John sut qu'il ne devait pas nier devant Éric. : A l'époque, tu étais parti de la maison et je ne voulais plus jamais entendre parler de toi. Les choses ont changé maintenant. J'éprouve des remords.

Mary : c'est pour cette raison que tu… ?

Éric : que j'ai quoi ? Tuer un pauvre homme innocent ? Oui, c'était le deal. Mon informateur devait me fournir la preuve contre l'argent de la caisse.

John : où est cette preuve ?

Éric agacé : détruite. Pourquoi, tu la voulais en souvenir ?

Avocat : c'est bien dommage. On n'aurait pu s'en servir pour votre défense. Le fait d'agir sous influence ou sous la contrainte aurait considérablement fait baissé votre peine.

Éric : je n'ai pas agi pour protéger mon père. Je voulais protéger mon amie du scandale parce que son père était impliqué. D'ailleurs, je souhaite que son anonymat soit gardé au cas où cette affaire ressort lors de ma mise en accusation.

Mary : tu protèges un inconnu, mais pas ton père ! Quel genre de fils es-tu ? Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça !

Éric : je suis le fils que tu ne voulais pas MARY. Je le vois dans ton regard, et encore plus maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'on pensera de toi en ville ? Ça ne va pas être facile pour toi de supporter le regard des autres. Je te plains sincèrement ma pauvre maman.

John : on dirait que c'est très jouissif pour toi. Je ne comprends pas, nous t'avons tendu la main, nous avons beaucoup discuté de cette sombre période, nous t'avons repris dans notre maison, nous avons respecté ton besoin d'indépendance. Que veux-tu de plus ?

Éric sembla réfléchir à la question. Impossible de répondre à une question aussi simple.

John s'aperçut du changement d'attitude de son fils qui, soudainement, lui apparaissais fragile, perdu comme un petit-enfant sans défense. Il savait, dans son fond intérieur, qu'Éric avait peur, mais qu'il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Ce regard, Éric le montrait très rarement et John le savait. Toute la colère en John s'évapora, pour laisser place à une profonde sincérité.

John : mon fils, peut être que tu ne te souviens pas de ce fameux jour où nous t'avons emmené à une chasse aux trésors dans les bois. Tu t'étais perdu pendant des heures. Lorsque nous t'avons retrouvé, près d'une cabane abandonnée, tu avais ce regard que tu as maintenant. Le regard d'un petit garçon, effrayé. L'avantage de cette époque, c'est qu'il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour apaiser tes craintes parce que tu nous faisais confiance. Aujourd'hui, nous avons perdu cette confiance qui nous unissait, nous avons perdu le dialogue, nous avons eu des mots très dur l'un envers l'autre que je regrette infiniment, mais je suis encore ton père. Le rôle d'un père s'est de guider son fils vers un avenir, et d'être une épaule solide pour apaiser tes craintes et tes angoisses. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien c'est dur pour moi, en ce moment, de te regarder. Non pas parce que j'ai honte, mais plutôt parce que j'ai échoué misérablement comme père. C'est moi qui devrais être menotté à cette table, pour avoir osé de mettre à la porte du domicile familial.

Éric essaya de se retenir de pleurer. Un homme ne pleure jamais, comme son père aimait lui dire et pourtant. John Taylor avait, en ce moment même, des larmes silencieuses qui glissait sur ses joues fatiguées. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Éric, qui sanglota violement en répétant sans cesse que c'était un accident, qu'il ne voulait pas ôter la vie à un innocent, qu'il méritait la peine de mort pour son geste.

John voulu à ce moment-là prendre son fils dans ses bras et le bercer comme il l'avait fait ce jour-là, mais le gardien lui interdisait tous contact physique.

Avocat : j'ai commandé une analyse balistique de votre arme, parce que la plupart des témoins du braquage, affirment que votre coéquipier possédait également une arme à feu, et qu'il s'en aurait servi. Donc, techniquement, rien ne prouve que vous avez tué.

Éric : j'étais le seul à être armé. Vos témoins ont mal vu.

Avocat : j'ai au moins dix personnes qui m'affirme la même chose.

Éric sécha ses larmes avec le revers de sa main en murmurant à lui-même : quel fils de pute ! Je vais le faire payer !

Avocat : la justice s'occupera de son cas dès que vous nous donnerez son nom.

Éric leva les yeux sur l'avocat : je ne parlerai pas. Je ne veux surtout pas avoir une réputation de balance pendant mon long séjour en prison.

John : tu n'iras pas en prison, tu m'entends fils ! C'est hors de question !

Éric : que j'ai tué ou pas, j'y ai participé. Je dois payer pour ce que j'ai fait. Je dois assumer mes conneries, comme un homme.

Éric fit signe au gardien qu'il voulait retourner dans sa cellule. Son père lui hurler dessus « je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Je trouverai ton complice et il ira devant la justice ! Je te le promets Éric ! »

De retour dans sa cellule, Éric s'allongea directement sur sa couchette, son esprit était focalisé sur les paroles émouvantes de son père. Le faîte qu'il se rappelle de son enfance était quelque chose de tellement touchant pour lui. Il repensa à tous ses moments de bonheur avec son père. Comment leurs relations, si fusionnelles, avait-elle pu éclater ? Sa mère bien sûr. Il la haïssait de tout son être. Elle n'avait pas pris la parole sauf pour l'éducation qu'elle lui avait donnée. Éric a vu dans son regard, à ce moment-là, la honte d'avoir un fils comme lui. Son regard exprimé même un regret lointain. Le regret d'avoir gardé cet enfant, non désirer, pour le voir finir en prison pour meurtre.

 **Tard dans la soirée, chez les Taylor.**

L'avocat commis d'office d'Éric frappa au domicile.

John inquiet : quelque chose ne va pas, Maître ?

Avocat : j'ai les résultats de l'analyse balistique que j'ai commandé. Éric a effectivement tiré avec son arme, mais la balle a été retrouvée loger dans le mur non loin du corps du gérant. L'autopsie faite sur le gérant révèle la présence d'un projectile étranger au niveau du cœur qui est la cause du décès immédiat de l'individu. Donc, la balle provenant de l'arme d'Éric n'a pas tué le gérant.

John sauta de joie, il embrassa sa femme, non loin de là.

Avocat : Mr et Mme Taylor, même si Éric n'est pas le meurtrier, il reste encore beaucoup de chefs d'accusation auquel il a plaidé coupable. Éric refuse toujours de dénoncer son complice. Il refuse toute négociation de peine, mais il reste ouvert pour une peine que je lui ai proposée.

John : laquelle ?

Avocat : comme vous savez, lors de sa précédente affaire, le juge a annoncé que, si Éric violait sa mise à l'épreuve, il serait envoyé dans un camp de redressement. Je compte bien demander, pour votre fils, l'internement dans un boot camps, plutôt qu'une peine de prison. Éric est d'accord.

John : hors de question !

Mary : je suis d'accord.

John se retourna vers sa femme : quoi ? Tu connais le pourcentage de gamin qui finisse à moitié fou en sortant de ce genre de camps ? Combien même y sont morts ?

Mary : si c'est la volonté d'Éric. Il faut le respecter.

John : non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Éric n'a rien fait. Il est hors de question qu'il paye pour un autre !

Mary : arrête de penser qu'il est innocent ! Ok, Éric n'a pas tiré, mais, tout le reste. Les preuves sont là ! Éric est devenu un délinquant !

John : je vais reprendre les choses en mains. Je te garantis qu'il va m'avoir sur le dos toute la journée.

Avocat : Mr Taylor, vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre, si vous, ou le juge refusaient la solution du boot camp, Éric ira en prison pour les cinq prochaines années.

John choqué : cinq ans ?

Avocat : cinq ans, c'est le minimum qu'il peut avoir. Votre fils a déjà un casier judiciaire, il a des antécédents de violence, des bagarres sur la voie publique, fugue, port illégal d'une arme blanche. Rien de tout cela ne joue en sa faveur.

Mary : Éric n'a jamais eu d'arme blanche sur lui. Nous avons fouillé sa chambre, nous l'aurions trouvé.

Avocat : un de vos voisins nous a affirmé avoir vu Éric porter un couteau à la gorge d'un autre garçon, ici dans votre jardin, il y a quelques semaines. Des lycéens nous ont également dit avoir vu votre fils, essayant d'étrangler un de leurs camarades.

Mary : ce n'est pas possible. N'est-ce pas chéri ?

John ne disait rien. Mary compris alors qu'il était au courant.

Mary : tu savais qu'Éric avait un couteau sur lui et tu ne m'as rien dit ! Comment l'as-tu su ?

John : je l'ai su parce qu'il m'a déjà menacé avec. Mais ce n'était pas intentionnel, je lui ai juste fait peur dans son sommeil. Il m'a dit qu'il devait être toujours sur ses gardes lorsqu'il dormait dans la rue. Je pensais que ça lui passerait, vu qu'il était de retour à la maison.

Mary : tu aurais dû me le dire tout de suite. On aurait réglé le problème ensemble. Tu m'as encore mis une fois à l'écart John.

John : c'est bon, j'ai eu tort ! Voilà, tu es contente ?

Mary : John, chéri, je continu à croire que ce boot camp est la meilleure solution pour Éric. Ça ne me fait aucunement plaisir de savoir Éric dans ce genre d'endroit, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Éric a besoin de repère que nous ne pouvons lui donner.

John : si Éric est envoyé dans ce camp, je le vivrai comme un échec personnel. J'aurai dû t'écouter d'avantage et essayé de parlement avec lui, plutôt de lui laisser son indépendance.

Mary : tu ne pouvais pas savoir John.

John : je suis son père, j'aurai dû voir que quelque chose n'allait pas !

Mary : le mal est fait, John, ça ne sert à rien de se faire des reproches. Et tu sais ce que je crois ? Tu as trouvé les mots qu'il faut, toute à l'heure, avec lui parce qu'Éric a changé d'avis. S'il veut aller dans un boot camps, c'est qu'il veut s'en sortir maintenant.

Avocat : j'ai également pris note de ce changement d'attitude chez votre fils entre ce midi et ce soir.

John : maître, pensez-vous que ce camp de redressement est une bonne solution pour Éric ?

Avocat : c'est en tout cas une meilleure alternative qu'a une peine de prison. Je ne connais pas Éric comme vous, mais je pense, sincèrement que ce n'est pas un mauvais garçon, loin de là. J'ai déjà eu affaire à des jeunes délinquants, membres de gang, ce n'est pas du tout le profil d'Éric.

John : donc, il protège bien quelqu'un ?

Avocat : c'est mon avis également.

Un coup à la porte se fit entendre. Mary s'empressa d'ouvrir. C'était Tami.

Tami en sanglot : tout est de ma faute. Si Éric est en garde à vue, c'est parce qu'il voulait me protéger. Mo Mc Arnold est un manipulateur, jaloux et possessif. Il n'a pas supporté que je le quitte pour Éric. Je suis désolé.

Mary la prit alors dans ses bras, essayant de la réconforter. Le nom du complice était enfin dévoilé par la petite amie d'Éric, dont ils ignoraient totalement leur relation amoureuse.


	21. Chapter 21

_note de l'auteur : désolé pour la longue attente, j'avais la tête dans mon déménagement et trop fatigué pour écrire._

 **Chez Chucky.**

Chucky était dans sa chambre lorsque son père l'appela. Un homme demandait à le voir tout de suite. Il descendit aussitôt, curieux. L'homme se présenta comme l'avocat d'Éric.

Avocat : votre ami désir, vous parlez maintenant. J'ai ici les papiers qui vous autorise à aller le voir en garde à vue juste avant son procès de cette après-midi.

Chucky : vous pouvez garder toute cette paperasse avec vous et lui dire que je ne veux plus le voir.

Luke : Chucky, c'est ton meilleur ami, tu dois aller le voir.

Chuky : comment peux-tu être aussi conciliant avec lui après ce qu'il a fait. Tu étais là ! Tu as tous vu !

Luke : c'est justement parce que j'étais présent, que je veux l'aider. Éric n'était pas réellement conscient de ce qu'il faisait.

Chucky : je ne veux plus de contact avec lui, c'est clair !

Luke : Chucky, je te connais, je sais que, si tu n'y vas pas maintenant, tu le regretteras pendant longtemps. Va le voir et explique-toi avec lui. Après, tu seras libre de décider si tu veux couper les ponts avec lui.

Chucky leva les yeux au ciel : ok très bien, je vais aller le voir. Tu ne me lâcheras pas de toute façon.

 **Au parloir.**

Chucky s'installa. Éric arriva quelques instants plus tard. Chucky ne montra aucune émotion. Il fixa Éric, droit dans les yeux, et attendit qu'il parle.

Éric déstabilisé : je… Merci d'être venu mon pote. À vrai dire, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais.

Chucky, froid : finissons-en, veux-tu ?

Éric : je voulais m'excuser, d'homme à homme avec toi. Je suppose que notre amitié ne survivra pas à ce merdier. Je te comprends, j'aurai sans doute fait pareil, si j'étais à ta place. Je voulais vraiment que tu saches que tu as compté beaucoup pour moi pendant toutes ses années. Tu étais plus qu'un ami, tu étais le frère que j'aurais aimé avoir. Merci pour cela, mon pote.

Chucky se radoucit : putain qu'est ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ?

Éric : j'avais besoin d'argent pour partir loin d'ici.

Chucky : l'Éric que je connais n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille, même si sa vie en dépendait. Donc, je te pose de nouveau la question, pourquoi tu as braqué ce commerce ? Je sais que Mo est mêlé de près ou de loin avec ça. Dit moi la vérité et maintenant.

Éric : je n'avais pas le choix. La situation avec lui devenait impossible à gérer, il fallait y mettre fin, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Chucky : attends, tu n'es pas en train de me dire que c'est toi qui a mis ce plan sur pied pour éliminer Mo. Tu n'aurais pas fait ça ?

Éric : je devais trouver un moyen radical pour l'empêcher de vous faire du mal. Je lui ai tendu un piège. Je l'ai entraîné dans ce commerce, en prétextant, que j'avais un nouveau client pour lui. J'ai sorti mon arme. Mo était au pied du mur. Je l'avais coincé, avec moi.

Chucky : ça sonne tellement faux dans ta bouche.

Éric haussa les épaules : Si tu le dis.

Chucky : tu sais ce que je crois ? Que Mo, est derrière tout ça et que tu as obéis sous la menace.

Éric menaçant : Mo ne me fait pas peur, c'est bien clair ?

Chucky : alors tu l'as fait pour protéger quelqu'un qu'il menaçait. C'est bien ton genre ça.

Éric : penses ce que tu veux.

Chucky : Tami, bien sûr, suis-je bête.

Éric : Quoi Tami ?

Chucky : oh, arrête, tu crois que je n'ai pas vu clair dans ton jeu. Jamais tu n'aurais rejoint le clan de Mo si Tami n'était pas dans ce même clan. Éric Taylor, le grand frère protecteur ! Dit moi, qui veillera sur Tami pendant que tu seras en taule ?

Éric : maintenant que Tami a ouvert les yeux sur Mo. Le reste m'est t'égale. Tami va aller à l'université, loin d'ici elle sera en sécurité. Loin de Mo et de moi surtout.

Chucky : tu es fatiguant Éric. Arrête de croire que tu es un monstre. Tu es le mec le plus sympas et le plus dévoué que je connaisse.

Éric haussant la voix : j'ai le sang d'un inconnu sur les mains ! J'ai vécu dans un gang à Dallas ! J'ai fait d'horrible chose pour me faire accepter, dont je ne suis pas fier ! Je t'ai mis un couteau sous la gorge et menacer ta sœur avec une arme à feu ! Qu'est-ce qui te faut de plus ?

Chucky gifla Éric en plein visage et se leva de son siège pour partir.

Chucky fixa son ami : je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde maintenant que tu es arrivé là où tu voulais.

Éric : tu te trompes mon pote. Jamais je n'ai voulu finir en prison. En entrant dans cette supérette, j'espérai y trouver la mort. Voilà la vérité. Si j'ai fait ça, ce n'est pas uniquement pour protéger Tami, ou qui que ce soit d'autres, mais pour en finir avec ma vie de merde. J'ai peur de moi, tu comprends ? Je suis hanté par des cauchemars de plus en plus atroce, je ne sais pas comment arrêter ça autrement que par le suicide. Et comme tu vois, même ça, j'ai échoué.

Chucky se rassit brutalement sur sa chaise, abasourdi : depuis quand as-tu ses cauchemars ?

Éric : depuis la nuit où j'ai été poignardé à Dallas. Toutes les nuits, je revois ses ombres s'approchaient de moi, je revois cette longue lame de couteau devant moi, prêt à me transpercer l'abdomen. Je me réveille souvent au moment où le couteau pénètre en moi. Impossible de me rendormir ensuite. Alors je quitte la maison par la fenêtre de ma chambre et je traîne dans les rues jusqu'au petit matin.

Chucky : qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à Dallas ? Est-ce que c'était ce fameux Lucas dont tu parlais vaguement l'autre jour ?

Éric : j'étais sous sa protection jusqu'au jour où j'ai compris réellement ce que je faisais pour lui. Je faisais de la copie d'œuvre d'art, qu'il revendait pour des originaux. J'ai voulu disparaître, mais il m'a retrouvé. Il a voulu me faire taire en me poignardant à mort. Je m'en suis sorti vraiment de justesse. Quand j'étais dans cette supérette, j'ai ressenti ce même sentiment. Le sentiment d'être prise au piège. J'ai été pris de panique au moment où le gérant a pointé son arme sur moi. J'ai revécu mon agression dans ma tête. Je ne pouvais rien faire. J'étais totalement paralysé.

Chucky : donc, il est probable que tu n'aies pas tiré. Non ?

Éric : je n'en sais vraiment rien Chucky. C'est le trou noir complet. D'après mon avocat, Mo avait, lui aussi, une arme. Je n'en savais vraiment rien.

Chucky : il t'a piégé, c'est évidemment ! Pourquoi tu ne racontes pas tout cela à ton avocat ? Tu sortirais d'ici vite fait.

Éric : réfléchi un peu mon pote. Mo est le fils du shérif, il a de bons résultats scolaire, et un casier vierge. Moi, j'ai vécu dans la rue plus longtemps que sous un toit durant les trois dernières années. Je suis en échec scolaire. J'ai un casier judiciaire pour des faits de violence dans un lieu public. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ce qui va se passer ? Je suis déjà condamnée.

Chucky : je peux témoigner au procès, Tami aussi. Nous seules savons réellement qui est Mo Mc'Arnold.

Éric : NON !

Chucky : alors, c'est fini ? Tu ne veux même pas essayer de te battre ?

Éric : mon avocat dit qu'il pourrait plaider pour une peine de six mois dans un camp de redressement militaire. À la condition que l'analyse balistique de mon arme revienne négative.

Chucky : un camp militaire ? Tu es complètement dingue ou quoi ? Tu sais en quoi ça consiste ? J'ai vu un reportage à la télévision sur le sujet qui m'a fait froid dans le dos.

Éric : ça ne peut pas être pire que la prison.

Chucky : donc, ta décision est prise ?

Éric : est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? C'est soit cela, soit j'en prends pour cinq ferme.

Chucky : tu as le choix de faire appel à tes amis pour te sortir de là !

Éric : il est hors de question que vous vous appliquez publiquement. Mo pourrait s'en prendre à vous deux.

Chucky : ces marrants, tu m'as dit exactement le contraire tout à l'heure.

Éric : j'ai simplement dit que vous partirez bientôt à l'université et que Mo ne sera plus un problème pour vous deux. En attendant, au moindre souci, je veux que tu me fasse la promesse de me le dire. J'accourais, aussi vite que possible.

Chucky : comment veux-tu intervenir gros malin si tu es enfermé ?

Éric : je trouverai une solution, ne t'en fais pas. Alors, tu veux bien me le promettre ?

Chucky : promis mon pote.

Le gardien : désolé de vous interrompre, l'heure des visites est terminée. Veuillez sortir s'il vous plaît.

Éric : je suppose qu'on ne se verra pas de sitôt. Je te souhaite bonne route mon pote.

Chucky : détrompe-toi mon pote. Tu m'as fait confiance en te confiant à moi. Je ne peux tout simplement pas de tourner le dos après ça. Je te dois aussi beaucoup. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Éric, n'en doute plus jamais, d'accord ?

Éric émus : merci mon frère.


	22. Chapter 22

**Le jour du procès.**

En entrant dans la salle d'audience, Éric était plus que surpris de voir son rival, sur le banc des accusés. Il comprit, alors que son meilleur ami l'avait trahi. Il changea d'avis lorsque son regard se posa sure Tami, assise au fond de la salle d'audience.

Mo : ça ne servait à rien de me balancer Taylor, je n'irai jamais en taule. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je t'ai sauvé la vie.

Éric : quoi ?

Mo arrogant : le gérant allait te tuer et j'ai tiré avant qu'il le fasse, donc, techniquement, je t'ai sauvé la vie.

Éric : je ne te crois absolument pas.

Mo : ta raison Taylor, mais eux si. Je serai le héros et toi, le mauvais garçon que tout le monde connaît.

Le juge fit son entrée et ordonna à Éric de se lever.

Le juge : Mr Taylor, je ne pensais pas vous revoir de sitôt dans ce tribunal. N'ai-je pas été assez clair la première fois ?

Éric : oui, Mr le juge.

Le juge : vous m'envoyez ravie. Donc, j'énumère vos chefs d'accusations pour cette fois-ci : braquage à main armée, trafic en bande organisée, fait de violence sur la voie publique, port illégal d'une arme et violation de votre mise à l'épreuve. Comment plaidez-vous ?

Éric : je plaide non-coupable Mr le juge.

Cette réponse choqua tous l'entourage, y compris l'avocat qui ne comprenait pas ce que faisait son client.

Le juge curieux : non-coupable ?

Éric : non-coupable sur certains points Mr le juge.

Le juge : expliquez-vous, je vous en prie.

Éric : je ne suis pas le chef du trafic de marchandises volées, je n'étais qu'un simple informateur. En ce qui concerne le braquage, ce n'était pas moi le commanditaire. L'arme à feu que j'avais en ma possession ce jour-là ne m'appartenait pas. Je n'ai jamais eu d'arme de ce genre.

Le juge : Mr Taylor, des témoins ont affirmé vous avoir vu en possession d'une arme blanche, un couteau pour être exacte, et menacer la vie d'un individu. Est-ce que vous niez ?

Éric : non Mr le juge.

Le juge : vous m'avez aussi confirmé que vous faisiez partie du trafic de marchandises volés. Depuis combien de temps vous étiez leur informateur ?

Éric : trois mois environ.

Le juge : trois mois. Donc, juste après votre mise à l'épreuve. Vous pouvez confirmer ?

Éric : c'est exact Mr le juge. J'avais besoin d'argent pour payer ma dette.

Le juge rigola bruyamment : ah... Et un travail honnête ne vous a jamais traversé l'esprit ?

Éric : qui embaucheraient un jeune avec un casier judiciaire ?

Le juge : je n'aime pas votre insolence jeune homme !

Éric : la justice m'a déjà condamné alors que le véritable meurtrier est assis juste à côté de moi !

Le juge : Mr Taylor, la thèse de la légitime défense a été accordée à votre complice. Les témoins sont tous formels. Vous étiez dans une situation dangereuse, votre complice a agi pour vous sauver la vie. Pourquoi vouloir qu'il paye pour ce geste héroïque ?

Éric hurla à plein poumon : geste héroïque ? Un innocent est mort putain !

Le juge : je vous prie de bien surveiller votre langage et de baisser d'un ton avec moi Mr Taylor.

S'en n'était trop pour le meilleur ami d'Éric qui se leva de son siège et prit la parole.

Chucky en montrant Mo du doigt : cet ordure est un manipulateur !

Éric supplia son ami de se taire, mais ce dernier refusa.

Le juge : je vous prie de vous s'asseoir, jeune homme, vous n'êtes pas autorisé à prendre la parole dans ce tribunal.

Chucky : vous appelez ça un tribunal ? Vous condamnez sans comprendre réellement ce qui s'est passé et pourquoi Éric a fait cela. Éric est mon ami depuis une dizaine d'années. Je le connais par cœur et…

Le juge : pourquoi défendez-vous l'individu qui vous a menacez avec une lame de couteau ?

Chucky resta sans voix devant cette affirmation.

Le juge : contrairement à ce que vous avez l'air de penser, je connais bien le dossier d'Éric Taylor. Éric Taylor a prouvé qu'il n'était plus apte à vivre en communauté, sa place est, par conséquence derrière les barreaux.

L'avocat : Mr le juge, pensez-vous que la prison va venir en aide à un gamin de 17 ans, en pleine crise de réinsertion sociale. Dois-je vous rappeler que mon client a vécu dans la rue pendant une longue période.

Le juge : où est le rapport maître ?

L'avocat : le rapport s'est, que vous ne pouvez pas exiger un changement radical d'un adolescent de 17 ans, qui a connu une vie de survie, pendant une très longue période. Certes, mon client a fait de mauvais choix, mais pouvons-nous vraiment le lui reprocher ? Est-ce que notre système social n'est pas autant responsable de sa rechute ?

Le juge : j'écoute votre proposition de peine maître.

L'avocat : je pense qu'une peine de six mois dans un camp de redressement militaire serait plus bénéfique pour mon client qu'une peine de prison. Mon client est d'accord avec cette alternative. Et si je m'en souviens bien, vous avez, vous-même, suggérer cette peine en cas de récidive de la part de mon client.

Le juge : avant de prendre une décision, j'ai besoin de vous entendre plaider votre cause Mr Taylor.

Éric : je ne tomberai pas aussi bas Mr le juge. J'assumerai votre décision finale, comme un homme.

Le juge : vous dites, assumez alors que vous avez plaidé non-coupable plus tôt.

Éric : j'assume la vérité Mr le juge, pas les faits qui me sont reprochés parce que d'autres personnes sont protégées par leur statut social.

Le juge : le meurtre en situation de légitime défense n'est pas un délit, ici. En ce qui concerne les graves accusations apportées par votre ami ne sont, premièrement non-recevable, et deuxièmement, il n'existe aucune preuve à ma connaissance pour relier le trafic de marchandises volées à Mo Mc 'Arnold, ici présent. Donc, cessez vos accusations inutiles qui ne font que d'aggraver votre cas Mr Taylor.

Éric sarcastique : je ne dis que la vérité Mr le juge.

Le juge : et moi, vous voulez que je vous la dise, la vérité ? Éric Taylor, vous êtes, à mon sens, incapable de vous réinsérer dans la vie sociale, car vous êtes instable psychologiquement parlant, vous êtes un marginal solitaire, qui refuse la moindre autorité, sans arrière-pensée complotiste à votre encontre. J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, j'accorde la peine proposée par votre avocat. Si votre avocat pense que vous retrouverai le droit chemin avec ce genre d'institution militaire, tant mieux pour lui. Pour moi, votre place est non dans ce genre de camp, ni en prison, mais dans un hôpital psychiatrique, car vous avez des troubles du comportement de plus en plus fréquent. Mais bon, je vous accorde cette dernière faveur, car je me dis que, dans ce camp, vous serez sous surveillance. Mais je vous préviens, c'est votre dernière chance. Est-ce que c'est clair pour vous Mr Taylor ?

Éric : oui, Mr le juge.

Le juge : vous serez transférée, demain après-midi, au camp de San-Antonio. En attendant, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, sous étroite surveillance. Nous ne voulons pas prendre le risque d'une fugue de votre part.

Éric vexé : alors, gardez moi enfermer ici, si vous avez si peur que ça !

Le juge : j'aimerai bien, mais la loi, c'est la loi. Légalement, nous n'avons aucun droit de vous retenir ici. Vous êtes libre Mr Taylor.


	23. Chapter 23

De retour à la maison, John invita son fils à s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon, pour discuter un peu, avec eux, de ce qu'il venait de se passer. John était juste à côté de lui et Mary, légèrement en retrait sur le fauteuil.

John soucieux : est-ce tu vas bien Éric ?

Éric hocha simplement les épaules, toute en regardant le sol.

John obligea Éric à le regarder, dans les yeux : je suis très fière de toi mon fils. Tu as remis en place Mr le juge. Il n'avait pas le droit de te parler comme ça.

Éric détourna son regard de celui de son père : il a raison.

John fou de rage : je t'interdis de dire ça !

Éric fixa son père : c'est la vérité. Ses cauchemars me rendent paranoïaque, et violent ! Je n'en peux plus…

John inquiet par la détresse de son fils : tu fais encore des cauchemars ? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

Mary perdu : de quels cauchemars vous parlez ?

John : j'ai surpris Éric ayant des cauchemars très agité. Des cauchemars sur Dallas. Tu sais, je t'en avais vaguement parler un soir.

Mary : cela me revient. C'était le soir où nous avons reçu sa convocation au tribunal.

John : raconte-nous ton cauchemar, en détail.

Éric secoua la tête : non, c'est trop…

John : Éric, si tu veux que nous t'aidions, il faut que tu nous parles de tes cauchemars. Je ne veux pas, dans un futur proche, que le centre m'appelle pour me dire que tu as fini par tuer quelqu'un ou pire, que tu t'es suicidé.

Éric honteux : mais je…

John : je ne suis pas dupe Éric. Le braquage, tu n'y es pas allé uniquement pour cette affaire de document, ou d'argent. Tu espérais ne pas en sortir. N'ai-je pas raison ?

Éric, tellement honteux, n'osa pas regarder son père dans les yeux, ni même répondre oralement. Il se contenta de simplement hocher la tête de haut en bas.

John : Éric, il est vital que tu nous parles. Nous n'avons que très peu de temps devant nous avant ton départ. Je serai soulagé de te savoir l'esprit enfin libéré. Crois-moi, Éric, tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux après.

Éric hésita à leurs parlers de ce douloureux souvenir. Après tout, tout cela était arrivé à cause d'eux. La seule issue possible, c'était, comme d'habitude, la provocation.

Éric sarcastique : vous espérerez vous racheter une bonne conscience ?

John : Éric, stop ! Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire, mais ça ne marchera pas. Pas cette fois !

Éric : faire quoi ?

John : fuir la conversation. Je sais, nous aurions dû avoir cette conversation le jour où je t'ai surpris en plein cauchemar, mais je ne voulais pas te faire fuir, encore une fois.

Éric : et maintenant ? Je suis sous surveillance policière, donc incapable de fuir.

John haussa le ton : non, maintenant, cela devient incontrôlable, pour toi, comme pour les gens proches de toi ! Alors, soit tu parles maintenant, soit j'appelle un psy maintenant ! Crois-moi, je ne te lâcherai pas ! À toi de voir.

Éric se sentait pris au piège. Son père ne s'était jamais montrer aussi insistant, c'était même de l'obsession. Il réfléchit rapidement à ses options. Il n'avait guère le choix de se confier là, tout de suite. Éric prit une grande respiration et commença son récit.

Éric : à Dallas, j'ai fait la rencontre de Lucas. Il m'a toute de suite aidé, il m'a procuré un petit boulot, et un toit sur la tête. Enfin, ce n'était pas le grand luxe, Lucas vivait dans un genre de hangar désinfecter, avec sa bande de potes. Je ne me suis absolument pas méfié de lui, je pensais qu'il faisait tout cela d'un bon cœur, sauf que ce n'était pas le cas. Lucas est venu à moi, juste pour que je dessine pour lui. Enfin, c'était plutôt de la reproduction d'œuvre d'art. J'ai commencé à avoir des doutes lorsque le rythme s'est accéléré. Lucas me donnait de plus en plus d'œuvre d'art à copier et de moins en moins de temps pour la faire. Et puis j'ai compris, en voyant Lucas marchander avec une de mes copies. J'étais devenu, malgré moi, complice de trafic d'œuvre d'art. Les semaines qui ont suivi, j'ai enquêté discrètement sur Lucas pour découvrir qu'il était pire que je l'avais imaginé. Lucas m'avait bien piégé. Il avait fait de moi un membre de son gang auquel on ne réchappait pas vivant. Et pourtant, j'étais bien décidé à le quitter. Je me suis enfui dans un quartier dont il n'avait pas le contrôle. Je pensais être en sécurité. J'avais tous faux. Un soir, après mettre emmitoufler dans mes couvertures sales et poussiéreuses, deux hommes sont venus à moi. Le plus grand m'a saisi par le col et il m'a claqué contre le mur de l'impasse. Ses mains autour de mon cou, m'empêchaient de reprendre ma respiration. J'étais pétrifié par le froid et la peur. Alors que ma conscience s'échappait lentement, j'ai ressenti une vive douleur à l'abdomen. Quelques choses venaient de rentrer et de sortir de moi. Mon regard s'est posé sur le couteau ensanglanté du deuxième homme. Le premier homme m'a brusquement lâché et je suis tombé de tout mon poids sur le sol gelé. Mon esprit était incapable de suivre le temps réel. J'ai juste entendu, de façon très lointaine.

« Tu es sûrs que ça suffi ? Lucas le veut mort ! »

« Il a déjà un pied dans la tombe, regarde, il crache son sang. Lucas sera content qu'il meure d'une mort lente. »

Et puis j'étais seul. Je tremblais, mais je ne savais pas si c'était de froid ou le choc. Je sentais l'odeur du sang, de mon sang qui se propageait à une vitesse folle sur le sol sale de la ruelle. Ce goût de sang dans ma bouche était des plus désagréables. J'avais l'impression de m'étouffer avec mon propre sang. Et puis rapidement, j'ai ressenti la douleur, une douleur sourde et forte en même temps, comme si on était en train de pénétrer en moi et d'y retirer tout ce que j'avais. La douleur s'est éloigné petit à petit, laissant place à des voix. Des voix qui me disait de tenir bon, que je n'étais pas seul. Il s'avère que ses voix appartenaient réellement à quelqu'un. Elles appartenaient à mon sauveur, Derek. Il m'a pris dans ses bras, aussi doucement que possible, afin de me réchauffer, en attendant les secours. Dans mes cauchemars, je revis sans cesse cette scène, sauf que, à la place de Derek, je vois Mo Mc 'Arnold, qui n'essaye pas de me sauver, mais de me finir en m'étranglant. Un autre cauchemar, encore plus horrible, ou Mo et Lucas, me portent jusqu'à ma tombe et me jettent de la terre pour m'enterrer vivant. Je me réveille toujours au même moment, au moment où je commence à suffoquer. Les sensations sont tellement réelles qu'en s'en est effrayant.

John émus : je… Ce que tu as vécu est vraiment, cela dépasse tout ce que j'avais imaginé. J'ai cru te perdre lors de cette pneumonie, et maintenant, je me rends compte que j'aurai pu te perdre dans des circonstances des plus horribles. Je me suis vraiment conduit comme un imbécile fils. Si tu étais mort dans ces circonstances, je n'y aurai pas survécu. Déjà que je culpabilise beaucoup de la situation actuelle et je…

Éric : papa, je t'ai poussé à bout, volontaire. Quand tu m'as mis à la porte, j'avais déjà pris la décision de partir. J'ai fait des mauvais choix à Dallas. Moi seul. Tu n'as pas à culpabilisé papa. Tu n'es pas responsable de la situation.

Son regard se dirigea aussitôt vers sa mère. Mary comprit le message. Elle se leva et quitta la maison en calquant violemment la porte d'entrée, sans dire un mot.

John soupira lourdement : quand vas-tu parler à ta mère ?

Éric : la blessure de la trahison est encore trop présente.

John : ça va faire trois ans Éric. Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps de passer à autre chose ?

Éric : je ne peux pas papa, c'est au-dessus de mes forces pour l'instant. Alors s'il te plaît, arrête d'insister.

John : très bien.

 _Après un long moment de silence._

Éric : papa, est-ce que tu crois que j'ai pris la bonne décision ? Et si j'échouai, comme tout le reste ? Peut-être que je me donne de faux espoirs, et que ma place finira derrière les barreaux, un jour ou l'autre.

John obligea Éric à le regarder dans les yeux : écoute-moi bien mon garçon, tu as pris la bonne décision et je n'ai aucun doute sur ta réussite. Tu es un jeune homme courageux et plein de ressource. J'ai confiance en toi mon fils.

Éric : je… j'ai si peur papa.

John : peur de quoi fils ?

Éric : on dit que ces camps ont extrêmement physique. Regarde-moi, je n'ai plus vraiment ce corps d'athlète de l'époque où je jouai au football. Je suis d'une maigreur à faire peur. Je déteste mon corps. Ce n'est pas moi !

John : ce n'est pas le physique, mais le mental qui compte le plus.

Éric : je n'ai pas vraiment le mental non plus.

John : alors là, je ne suis pas d'accord. Il faut un mental d'acier pour être encore debout, après tous les merde que tu as traversée. Tu peux faiblir de temps à autre, mais tu n'as jamais baissé les bras, au contraire même. Et je pense aussi, qu'une certaine voisine n'est pas étrangère à cela.

Éric : Tami ?

John : oui Tami. Il y a quelque chose entre vous deux ?

Éric : ça ne te regarde pas.

John : ok très bien, je respecte la limite. Mais, laisse-moi te dire que, de savoir que quelqu'un t'attend à l'extérieur peut t'aider à tenir le coup. Tu sais, quand tu es venu au monde, je n'ai cessé de penser à toi, même si j'étais responsable de cette distance. Le faîte de t'imaginer dans mes bras, t'imaginait jouer dans une grande maison, rempli de joie et de rire m'a aidé à me surpasser. À chaque fois que je ressentais la fatigue du travail, je pensais à toi. Tu as été un moteur de motivation dans ma vie. J'espère que tu trouveras cette même motivation en Tami. Tu as le droit au bonheur Éric, même si tu penses ne pas le mériter, même si tu penses que le bonheur est éphémère. Crois-moi, le bonheur vaut vraiment le coup d'être vécu, même un court instant. Tu t'en rendras compte, le jour où tu auras ta propre famille.

Éric se leva d'un bond, rouge de colère : d'où tu sais cela ?

John choqué par ce changement d'attitude : Éric, qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Éric : tu ne pouvais pas le savoir ! (Puis il réfléchit.) Tami. Tami t'a montré ma lettre ?

John se souvient soudain et prit conscience de la bourde commise. Nier ne ferait qu'empirer la situation.

John : écoute Éric, je… oui Tami nous a montré ta lettre, mais… tu sais, elle était tellement bouleversée. Elle voulait simplement que l'on comprenne ce qui t'était arrivé. Que l'on comprenne ton état d'esprit actuel, pour mieux t'aider. Ne lui en veux pas, s'il te plaît. Elle tient énormément à toi. Elle l'a fait par amour pour toi.

Éric hurla : STOP ! Comment as-tu peu faire semblant alors que tu savais déjà toute la vérité ?

John : j'étais sincère Éric, je te le jure.

Éric les larmes aux yeux : pourquoi vous finissez tous par me trahir un jour ou l'autre ?

Éric se dirigea vers la porte d'entrer.

John soucieux : où vas-tu ? Je te rappelle que tu es consigné à la maison.

Éric : je m'en fous. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air !

John : voilà exactement ce que le juge attend de voir. Une fugue de la part d'Éric Taylor, qui est incapable de se contrôler ! Tu as deux options, soit, tu passes cette porte et ton avenir est foutu, soit tu fais preuve de maturité.

Éric rebroussa finalement chemin et se dirigea vers sa chambre. John regarda tristement son fils s'éloigner de lui, encore une fois par sa faute. À chaque fois qu'ils avaient une discussion sérieuse, il finissait par dire un mot de trop et retour à la casse départ.

Éric se coucha sur son lit, les bras surélevant sa tête, regardant le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées. Il pensait être tranquille et prit peur quand une silhouette, sortie de, derrière son rideau.

Éric : Tami ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Comment tu es entré dans ma chambre ? Tu es consciente que si les flics te voient, on aura de graves problèmes.

Tami : j'ai fait attention. Il fallait que je te voie avant que tu partes. C'est important.

Éric : je sais déjà que tu m'as trahi ! Tu as confié des choses personnelles à mes parents. Tu n'avais aucunement le droit ! Je te faisais confiance Tami !

Tami : tes parents étaient bouleversés et complétement mise au pied du mur. Je me devais de leur expliquer les histoires avec Mo.

Éric : je ne te parle pas de cela, je te parle de la lettre. La lettre que je t'ai écrite à Dallas. Tu la lus, je le sais puisque tu étais chez Derek, mais pourquoi l'avoir montré à mes parents ? C'était trop personnel ! De plus, ce n'était pas ton rôle putain ! J'ai vraiment besoin que tu arrêtes ça !

Tami baissa les yeux : je suis désolé.

Éric sentit qu'il avait blessé sa meilleure amie. Éric prit alors sa tête entre ses deux mains, il essuya une larme silencieuse sur sa joue et guida, avec douceur, le regard de Tami au sien.

Éric : eh, je ne supporte pas que tu sois triste, surtout à cause de moi. Je n'aurai pas dû m'emporter comme ça. Excuse-moi.

Tami : tu as raison, je… je n'aurai pas dû. Je t'ai trahi, et je... Enfin, je comprendrai que tu en n'aie assez de moi.

Éric sourit : même si je n'en ai assez de toi, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi et pourtant, j'ai essayé. Je t'aime Tami, plus que ma vie.

Tami : dois-je comprendre que tu baisses enfin la garde sur tes sentiments pour moi ?

Éric : peut-être bien.

Tami : puis-je savoir qu'est ce qui a fait plier Éric Taylor ?

Éric : mon père. Il m'a dit que les choses seraient plus faciles, si j'avais une personne qui m'attend à la fin du parcours. Tu es la personne qu'il me faut. Quand je suis avec toi, je me sens moi, tel que je suis réellement. Ce moi, me faisait peur, tu le sais bien, mais toi, à mes côtés, bizarrement, j'ai moins peur. Est-ce que tu veux bien être la personne qui m'attend à la sortie ?

Tami risqua un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son tendre amour. Éric y répondit avec tant de douceur et se retira avant de perdre le contrôle.

Éric : je te promets que, dès mon retour, nous nous quitterons plus. Je veux construire une vie avec toi. Fini les conneries, je te le promets. J'ai eu tellement peur, si tu savais.

Tami : qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ce braquage ?

Éric : je… Mo avait dit qu'il nous laisserait tranquille après ce dernier boulot.

Tami : tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

Éric : je m'en suis sorti et nous allons construire un avenir, ensemble, dès mon retour, sans que Mo s'en mêle.

Tami : c'est six mois vont être long.

Éric se retourna, il se dirigea vers une boite, posé sur son étagère. Il en sortit un bracelet en argent. Il l'offrir à Tami.

Éric : ce bracelet appartenait à ma grand-mère. Je veux que tu le gardes sur toi. Ça sera comme si j'étais auprès de toi.

Tami : il est magnifique, mais je… je ne peux pas le garder. C'est un bijou de famille.

Éric : ma grand-mère me l'a donné, pour que je le transmets à quelqu'un de spéciale à mon cœur. Tu es cette personne Tami et pardonnes moi d'avoir mis aussi longtemps à le comprendre.


	24. Chapter 24

Il était 7 h du matin, la maison Taylor était encore endormie. On tambourina à la porte d'entrée. John sursauta dans le lit, complétement désorienté. Il ne savait pas si le bruit était réel ou non. Un deuxième coup retenti, puis des cris « Police de Houston, nous venons chercher Éric Taylor ! »

John descendit au rez-de-chaussée, ouvrit la porte, et se retrouva, nez à nez avec deux policiers, le shérif de Houston, ainsi que deux corps de l'armée américaine. Ils portent tous les deux des gallons d'officiers de l'armée de terre.

Officier : officier Mulet, instructeur en chef du camp de San-Antonio. Je viens chercher Monsieur Éric Taylor. Je vous remercierai de coopérer avec nous, sinon je me verrai dans l'obligation d'utiliser ce mandat de perquisition pour aller le chercher moi-même.

John agacé : vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ?

L'officier fit signe aux deux policiers de le suivre à l'étage.

John : qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous n'avez pas le droit !

Shérif : John, techniquement ses messieurs ont tous les droits. Alors, n'aggrave pas la situation veux-tu ?

John : oh toi, ferme là ! Ton fils n'est pas blanc dans cette histoire. Ça t'arrange bien que c'est mon fils qui a été condamné.

Shérif : dès la fin du trimestre, j'envoie mon fils en pensionnat privé, en Europe. Je voulais que tu le saches, que je ne reste pas insensible à la situation.

John : et alors ? La punition est quand même inégale.

Shérif : je dois préserver son avenir.

John moqueur : oui bien sûr.

Des hurlements venaient des escaliers. Mary Taylor essayait de barrer la route aux hommes emmenant son fils, menotté, vêtu seulement d'un jogging et d'un t-shirt.

Éric calme : maman, laisse tomber s'il te plaît !

Mary : non ! Il y a des lois dans ce pays ! C'est tout simplement inhumain comme traitement !

Officier Mulet : je ne fais qu'appliquer la procédure habituelle pour des cas comme votre fils.

Mary supplia son mari d'intervenir.

John : laissez-le au moins s'habiller. Il fait à peine 5°c ce matin.

Officier Mulet : pour qu'il en profite pour fuguer. Hors de question. D'ailleurs, nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça. Votre fils sera transféré jusqu'au camp de San-Antonio dans la journée. Une visite vous saura autoriser dans trois mois. Bonne journée Monsieur et Madame Taylor.

John et Mary, regardèrent, impuissant, leur fils se faire emmener, en direction de la fourgonnette blindée, garer dans la rue. La scène avait attiré tous les curieux du quartier. Tami était sortie sur son perron et appela Éric. Ce dernier se retourna et lui sourit timidement, avant de disparaître dans l'arrière de la fourgonnette.

Éric ressentait une peur immense au plus profond de lui-même. Il était encore sous le choc par son arrestation. Il avait revécu son arrestation à la supérette. Plaquer au sol comme un mal propre et menotté comme un criminel. Mais, le plus humiliant, c'était quand le policier fouilla ses affaires personnelles, plus précisément son linge de corps, afin de préparer son paquetage pour les mois à venir. Sa mère avait débarqué, hystérique, dans la chambre. C'était bizarre de sa part. Après la scène de l'autre soir, il pensait réellement qu'elle serait contente de le voir sortir de sa vie. N'empêche qu'il eût eu honte de sa réaction disproportionnée. Son père était resté calme, du moins en apparence. Et Tami ? Pourquoi elle a dû sortir juste au moment le plus gênant de toute sa vie ? Son regard larmoyant lui fendait le cœur. À travers ce petit sourire, il lui disait simplement que tout ira bien.

La fourgonnette se mit en mouvement, l'éloignant ainsi de toutes les personnes chère à son cœur, pour la moitié de l'année à venir. Maintenant, il était de nouveau seul, face au nouveau grand défis de sa vie.

Le long trajet jusqu'à San-Antonio était ponctué par quelques arrêts pour prendre des jeunes délinquants, comme lui. Maintenant, ils étaient quatre à l'arrière de la fourgonnette. Éric observait ses nouveaux compagnons de galère. Un jeune homme de couleur noir le regarda aussi.

Garçon, sur un ton agressif : eh, t'as un problème le débardeur ?

Éric : mon prénom, c'est Éric, pas « le débardeur ». Ok ?

Garçon : tu ferais mieux de changer de ton avec moi. Tu crois que tu vaux mieux que moi ? Petit blanc.

Éric agacé : putain, c'est quoi ton problème ?

Garçon : je n'avais aucun problème, jusqu'au moment où tu me regardes avec ton air supérieur.

Éric : eh ben, au moins, on sait tous pourquoi tu es là. Vachement susceptible le mec !

Le jeune garçon se leva en direction d'Éric, prêt à chercher la bagarre. Il perdit l'équilibre lorsque le chauffeur stoppa net, la fourgonnette. L'officier Mulet descendit du véhicule, ouvrir la porte de derrière et ordonna à Éric, ainsi qu'au jeune garçon, qui s'appelait Josh, de descendre.

Officier Mulet : eh ! Les deux fortes têtes ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous. Il reste encore 15 kilomètres avant le camp. Vous les ferrez à pied. Allez en piste ! Derrière moi et que je n'entends rien à part votre respiration. C'est clair ?

L'instructeur en chef s'empressa de menotter, ensemble, nos deux garçons et partit, en donnant le rythme de marche. Après trois petits kilomètres, seulement, Éric commença à rencontrer des difficultés. Son compagnon s'agaça.

Josh : putain, vous les blancs, vous n'êtes vraiment pas endurant !

Éric essoufflé : ferme la putain !

Josh : je te jure que tu vas avancer. Je ne dors pas ici, OK ?

Éric essaya, tant bien que mal, à avancer, mais le souffle ne suivait plus. Il s'écroula, entrainant Josh dans sa chute. Éric était en grand panique, incapable de reprendre son souffle. Josh, changea d'attitude envers son compagnon, en grande détresse. Il l'allongea sur le sol et dégagea ces voies respiratoires en lui surélevant la tête.

Josh cria à leur instructeur de s'arrêter.

L'officier Mulet : que ce passe-t-il monsieur Taylor ?

Josh : il fait une crise d'asthme monsieur.

Éric essoufflé : ça va…mieux. Je ne marche pas… souvent aussi….vite….monsieur.

Officier Mulet : eh bien, il va falloir vous remuer monsieur Taylor. Je vous donne 5 minutes et nous repartons.

Éric : oui monsieur.

Josh attendit que l'instructeur s'éloignât d'eux : tu ne devrais pas mentir sur ta santé. Tu sais que tu peux mourir d'une crise d'asthme comme celle-là.

Éric : ce n'était pas une crise d'asthme. J'ai eu une pneumonie assez grave, il y a quatre mois. Ce sont sans doute des séquelles. Mon médecin m'avait prévu des conséquences à long terme.

Josh : tu aurais dû lui dire.

Éric : écoute, tu fermes ta gueule sur ce que je viens de te dire. C'est clair ?

Josh : ma petite sœur est morte d'une crise d'asthme. J'étais responsable d'elle suite au décès de nos parents. J'ai pris la responsabilité de fuir notre famille d'accueil. Si on était resté là-bas, elle serait toujours en vie. Alors, ne compte pas sur moi pour commettre la même erreur.

Éric : putain, tu t'es pris pour mon ange gardien ou quoi ? Je ne t'ai rien demandé alors lâche moi, tu veux !

Josh : on est menotté l'un à l'autre au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

Éric : ouah, monsieur a de l'humour. Première nouvelle.

Josh : c'est bon, je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure. Je t'ai mal jugé. Tu viens de la rue comme moi. On devrait se serrer les coudes, entre frères de galère. Tu ne le crois pas ?

Éric choqué : je n'ai jamais dit que je venais de la rue.

Josh : oui, mais il y a des signes qui ne trompe pas. Comme ton tatouage minuscule dans le creux de ta main gauche par exemple qui dit, je cite : « La rue, Mon oxygène ». Si tu as aussi honte, pourquoi l'avoir marqué sur ta peau ?

Éric : je n'ai aucune honte avec ça. C'est juste que je ne veux pas que mon entourage le voie. Personne ne l'a vu jusqu'à présent. C'est mon secret que j'avais besoin de marquer pour ne jamais oublier cette sensation de liberté.

Josh : ça fait longtemps que tu as ce tatouage ?

Éric : deux mois environ. Je l'ai fait au moment où j'ai pris conscience que je devais me reprendre en main pour la sécurité de mon entourage proche de mon cœur. Ce tatouage me sert à me souvenir de mes moments passés dans la rue, sans y être obligé d'y retourner. Je sais, c'est tordu, mais c'était vraiment important pour moi. Je l'effacerai le jour où je n'aurai plus besoin de cette bouffée d'oxygène dans ma vie. Quand j'aurai vraiment trouvé ma place ailleurs que dans la rue.

Josh : je comprends toute à fait ta démarche. J'ai toujours avec moi, le pendentif de ma petite sœur. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'elle est ici, avec moi. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit déçue de son grand frère. Voilà pourquoi je suis ici.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, émus. Un lien solide venait de se créer entre eux. Ils reprirent tous la marche, non sans mal pour Éric, mais Josh était là pour le soulager et l'aider à avancer.

Dès leur arriver au camp de San-Antonio, l'officier Mulet convoqua tous les nouveaux pensionnaires. Ils se mirent, tous au garde-à-vous devant lui, sauf Éric et Josh. L'officier les voulait à côté de lui. L'instructeur en chef voulait leur faire comprendre qu'ici, c'était lui le chef, et qu'il ne toléra aucun faux pas de ses nouveaux pensionnaires.

Officier Mulet : vous devez tous comprendre, qu'ici, vous n'êtes rien messieurs, juste des sous-merde que la société nous envoie pour vous casser et vous reconstruire pour être de parfait bon citoyen américain. Ici, vous fermez vos gueules et vous obéissez sans réfléchir ! Si je vous dis de vous jeter par-dessus une falaise, vous le faites ! C'est compris ?

Les pensionnaires : oui monsieur

Officier Mulet : le moindre écart de comportement, vous subirez le sort de vos deux compagnons, ici devant vous. L'isoloir pour une durée que moi seul déciderai. Ça sera selon mon humeur du jour. Je vous garantis que vous n'aurez plus envie de faire le malin après cette enrichissante expérience. _(il s'adressa maintenant à Éric et Josh)._ Messieurs, je vous emmène donc, vers votre dortoir privatif. Les autres, je vous laisse en compagnie de mon adjoint.

Leur instructeur en chef entraîna ses deux punis, à travers un dédale de couloirs sombre et sale. L'instructeur s'arrêta devant une grille assez lourde, l'ouvrit et poussa Éric et Josh dans l'étroit couloir en face d'eux. L'officier Mulet ouvrit une porte blindée, et ordonna à Josh d'y rentrer. Éric sera enfermé trois cellules plus loin.

Officier Mulet : vous trouverez par terre de quoi boire et manger, mais un conseil, rationnez-vous. Bon séjour messieurs.

Éric se retrouva dans une cellule de 2 m², baignée d'une lumière artificielle, très forte. Son lit, s'était juste une paillasse, usé et crasseuse. Au sol était poser 2 l d'eau et du pain rassis avec deux fruits plus que mûre. Au fond de la pièce, un simple seau avec un lavabo. Les murs étaient blancs ce qui reflétai la lumière extra-forte. C'était insupportable.

Il entendait son nom être appelé, mais de façon très lointaine. Les cellules étaient insonorisées au maximum pour que le détenu soit vraiment seul. Éric mit un coup de pied dans la porte blindée, en espérant que Josh comprenne qu'il allait bien. Josh y répondit puis, le silence s'installa.

Éric se laissa glisser le long du mur de sa cellule. Un mal de tête, provoqué par cette lumière, le terrassa. Il commença à transpirer sous l'uniforme militaire qu'on leur avait imposé en arrivant. Il avait soif, mais ne sachant pas combien de temps, il sera enfermé ici, il devait faire très attention à se rationner. Cette pourriture d'instructeur était bien capable de les laisser là pendant plusieurs jours. Sa motivation était très claire, leur casser le moral, les détruire de l'intérieur, mais il n'y arrivera pas. Éric avait un objectif et rien ne pouvait l'en n'éloigner. Il devait tenir pour Tami, pour Chucky, pour son père et maintenant pour Josh. C'était à cause de lui qu'il était là, dans l'isoloir, mais Josh l'avait soutenu au moment où il en n'avait le plus grand besoin. Son histoire l'avait touché aussi et qu'il vienne également de la rue, comme lui, ça rapproche beaucoup. Éric n'était plus vraiment inquiet, concernant ses capacités physiques, car Josh connaissait son secret et il l'aidera à se surpasser. En tous cas, il était hors de question pour lui de montrer ses faiblesses et d'abandonner. Un Taylor n'abandonne jamais !


	25. Chapter 25

**Un mois plus tard.**

Personne n'avait eu de nouvelle d'Éric. C'était comme si, il avait disparu de la surface de la terre. Aucun coup de téléphone, aucune lettre. Rien. John avait appelé le camp de San-Antonio, pour avoir un minimum de nouvelle. Le camp était injoignable.

John: aucune nouvelle. C'est scandaleux! Même les prisonniers ont le droit au téléphone.

Mary agacée: Éric est dans un camp de redressement, pas dans une colonie de vacances.

John: comment peux-tu être aussi éloigné de la situation? Tu piques une crise d'hystérie lors de son transfert et depuis, tu ne mentionnes même plus son nom. Pourquoi?

Mary: pendant sa fugue à Dallas, tu n'as pas non plus mentionné son nom nom pendant des semaines.

John: c'était différent! J'étais en colère.

Marie: Éric est dans un camp de redressement, pas dans une colonie de vacances. Pourquoi veux-tu que je me soucie d'un fils qui me haïs?

John: Éric ne te haït pas. Où as-tu étais cherché cette idée?

Mary: c'est bon, épargne-moi cela, tu veux! Et de toute façon, cela m'est complètement égale maintenant. Je vais pouvoir enfin penser à moi, et à mes projets d'avenir, sans culpabiliser.

John surprit: mais… qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire exactement?

Mary sur un ton sérieux: depuis quand as-tu travaillé sur notre projet? Tu te souviens, notre entreprise architecture-décoration?

John pris en faute: je… Je n'ai pas vraiment eu de temps, mais promis, je fais mal remettre rapidement.

Mary: écoute, je suis très contente que toi et Éric, tu avais renoués des liens fusionnels. Vraiment! Mais moi, je suis toujours passé en deuxième et je… Je ne le supporte plus. J'ai sacrifié beaucoup de choses pour vous deux, et, en retour, c'est moi la méchante. Celle qui a fait éclater notre vie de famille, si parfaite aux yeux de tous. J'ai besoin de faire une pause John.

John Abasourdis: une pause? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par «pause»?

Mary: je ne sais pas pas John. J'ai juste besoin de faire le point et de penser à moi, rien qu'a moi.

John: mais… chérie, tu ne peux pas nous faire ça! Notre famille traverse une période difficile. Nous devons rester soudés. Comment réagira Éric? Tu y as pensé? Il a besoin d'équilibre en ce moment.

Mary, déçu, tourna le dos à son mari, et commença à s'éloigner de lui.

John: chérie? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

Mary: j'aurais tellement aimé que tu dises, oui chérie, prend le temps qu'il faut pour respirer et enfin penser à toi.

John: je t'aime chérie.

Mary: moi aussi, je t'aime, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de m'éloigner quelque temps. Se quitter pour mieux s'aimer après.

John résigné: ok très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux. Je respecterai ton choix.

Mary donna un simple baiser sur la joue de son mari, en guise de reconnaissance.

Mary: je t'appelle dès que je serai arrivé.

John: où vas-tu?

Mary: chez ma sœur, dans le Colorado.

John hésitant: veux-tu des nouvelles d'Éric quand j'en aurai?

Mary souris timidement: bien sûr.

John regarde une femme partie, peut-être pour toujours. C'était trop pour lui. Son fils, maintenant sa femme. Il avait lamentablement échoué en tant qu'homme de famille.

John n'était pas pourtant un homme qui aimait boire, mais, ce soir, il avait envie d'un bon verre de whisky, voir même plusieurs.

Le lendemain matin, John Taylor était affalé sur le canapé, une bouteille de whisky vide au sol, sur le tapis. Il sentait une présence au-dessus de lui.

Voix: M. Taylor? Est-ce que vous m'entendez?

John: chut… pas si fort… mal à la tête.

Voix: voulez-vous que j'appelle un médecin?

John ouvrit péniblement les yeux sur la personne au-dessus de lui. «Qui? »

Voix: Jessica Tal, votre voisine. Est-ce que tout va bien ici?

John ivre: je veux… qu'on me fiche… la paix.

Jessica: cela ne va pas être possible, désolé. Je suis concerné maintenant.

John endormis: dégagé de chez… moi…

Des heures, plus tard, John se réveilla, beaucoup plus lucide. Jessica, la voisine, était toujours là.

John: qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi?

Jessica: votre lumière est restée allumée toute la nuit. Je suis venu voir s'il n'y avait pas eu de problème et vous étiez vivre sur votre canapé.

John: désolé. Je ne bois jamais à outrance d'habitude.

Jessica soucieuse: de mauvaises nouvelles de votre fils?

John: ma femme m'a quitté pour partir habiter chez sa sœur, afin de réfléchir sur notre vie de couple. Et je n'ai aucune nouvelle de mon fils.

Jessica: je suis sincèrement désolé M. Taylor.

John: vous savez quoi, je ne peux même pas la blâmer pour son départ. Quelque chose a choisi s'était brisé entre nous, il y a bien longtemps maintenant, et je suis volontairement occupé des problèmes de mon fils, plutôt que de faire face à mes problèmes de couple.

Jessica: votre fils avait besoin de vous.

John: dois-je le dire à Éric lors de ma seule visite autorisée, dans deux mois? Ils ont une relation quelque peu compliquer tous les deux. Je n'ai pas envie qu'Éric ce sente responsable de son départ. Il n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça.

Jessica: je pense qu'il faut lui dire si vous voulez qu'Éric continue à vous faire confiance.

John: vous avez sans doute raison. Merci pour cette conversation et… tout le reste. J'apprécie, sincèrement.

Jessica: vous êtes le bienvenu à la maison si vous avez besoin de parler. Les amis sont là pour ça.

 **Au lycée** .

Mo: salut Tami, ça fait un moment que je ne t'avais pas croisé dans les couloirs.

Tami: il y a sûrement une raison à cela. Excuse-moi, je dois aller en cours d'anglais.

Mo la retenant par le bras: assiste à Tami. Je dois te dire quelque chose a choisi. Je pars la semaine prochaine pour la Californie avec mon père.

Tami: tu déménages?

Mo: oui, je suis accepté en école de commerce à Los Angeles. Mon père a demandé sa mutation là-bas également.

Tami: toute mes félicitations Mo.

Mo: et toi? Tu es accepté dans quelle université?

Tami: je n'ai pas encore pris de décision à ce sujet.

Mo: tu devrais prendre une décision sinon tu vas te retrouver sans rien. Taylor te dirait la même chose.

Tami: quoi?

Mo: écoute, mes paroles vont sûrement t'étonner mais, ce n'est pas parce que tu vas partir de l'université, peux être loin d'ici, que Taylor tant voudra. Au contraire même. Dès que Taylor sortira, il te rejoindra ou que tu sois. J'en suis persuadé.

Tami: euh je…

Mo: ouais, je sais. Écoute, je t'aime Tami et je veux ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour toi. Tout comme Taylor. Donc, Taylor n'étant pas là, moi, en tant qu'ami, je me dois de t'aider à prendre une décision. Tu peux venir à moi quand tu veux, si tu veux en discuter. Dans le cas contraire, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Mais je veux que tu saches qu'il n'y a aucune arrière-pensée de ma part. Je ne veux que ton bonheur Tami. Et je ne veux pas qu'on se quitte en mauvais terme. Excuse-moi Tami pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait. La jalousie m'a rendu con.

Tami: c'est très gentil Mo. Ça me touche énormément. Tu as raison, tu t'es comporté comme un salaud avec Eric. Mais, si j'avais été sincère sur mes sentiments envers lui, devant toi, cette histoire n'aurait pas autant dérapé. Je m'excuse pour cela aussi. Je t'aime Mo, mais pas de la façon que tu le voudrais. Je te souhaite vraiment bonne chance dans ta nouvelle vie. Et fait moi plaisir, arrête tes petits trafics.

Mo: tu peux compter sur moi. La situation devenait incontrôlable, et j'ai honte de mettre servi de Taylor pour me cacher derrière lui. Une chose est sûre, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de la vie avec Taylor à tes côtés. Il a peur de rien ce mec.

Tami: plus que tu ne le crois pas.

 _Note de l'auteur_ _: les paragraphes suivants risques de heurter les lecteurs jeunes._

 **San Antonio.**

Eric refusait de plier devant ce fou de Mulet. Éric enchaînait les nuits au trou. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour être seul, avec ses pensées. Le seul endroit où il pouvait réellement laisser place à ses émotions. Mulet était un type de vente, méprisant, et violent, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Ils les poussaient jusqu'à l'épuisement. Eric était, plusieurs fois, au bord de l'évanouissement physique. Heureusement, il pourrait compter sur son nouveau compagnon, Josh, le seul qui connaissait ses limites. Alors, quand Eric était sur le parcours du combattant, l'activité préférée de leur bourreau, Josh le surveillait de près. Le moindre contact visuel avec lui, l'aider à surpasser sa peur et la douleur poitrinaire qu'il ressentait après chaque respiration.

Josh n'était plus, et avait entièrement de sa faute.

Hier, Josh est mort, en lui sauvant la vie.

Son bourreau, aurait pris comme souffre-douleur, car il refusait son autorité. Mulet sentait qu'Éric n'allait pas tarder à craquer. Alors, tous les jours, il ordonne à Eric d'améliorer son chrono au parcours du combattant. Mulet avait compris que le seul moyen de briser son pensionnaire, avait de l'isolant du pensionnaire Josh. Et il allait utiliser la manière forte pour cela. Mulet avait remarqué Josh protégé Eric pendant les activités physiques, alors il allait pousser à bout de force le jeune Taylor, pour faire réagir Josh est le tuer. De toute façon, sa mort ne manquait à personne, vu qu'il était orphelin. Son plan fonctionna à merveille, même bien plus.

Eric était à sa troisième tentative, il était à bout de force, et son bourreau continua à lui aboyait dessus. Sa vision devenait floue, ses jambes ne supportaient plus son poids, il s'écroula au pied du mur. Son esprit était loin, très loin d'être à sa troisième tentative, il était à bout de force, et son bourreau continua à lui aboyait dessus. Quelques minutes, plus tard, son esprit se calma, et revenait vers la réalité. Il entendait des hurlements. À sa droite, trois hommes de Mulet frappaient son ami, devant le regard satisfaisant de Mulet. La colère monta en lui, et il se leva d'un bon, oubliant sa faiblesse et sa douleur. Les hommes laissèrent Eric passait, sans aucune résistance. Josh fit signe à Éric de s'approchait de lui et il lui chuchota à l '

Eric regarde un fils bourreau, qui souriait face à ce drame. Eric posa son ami délicatement sur le sol. Il se releva et se dirigea tranquillement vers le meurtrier. Mulet et Eric se regardèrent, droit dans les yeux. Dans son esprit sadique, Mulet provoqua un peu plus son pensionnaire, sentant celui-ci proche de perdre le contrôle. La réaction d'Éric ne se fit pas attendre. Il mit ses mains directement au cou de son persécuteur. Mulet n'avait pas anticipé la force de son souffre-douleur. Même Eric ignorait d'où il tenait cette force. Surement la force de sa colère, renflouer depuis un mois, face à cet être humain sans cœur qui utilise le grade de son pour les détruire, eux, la honte de la grande nation américaine. Il a trouvé sa force dans la vengeance. Quelques pensionnaires, arrivés en même temps que lui, avait mystérieusement disparu du camp. Et s'ils avaient subi le même traitement que Josh?

Eric sentait les hommes de Mulet, prix essayer de lui faire lâcher. Le visage de Mulet devenait bleu. Eric entendait les voix de son père, de Tami, de Josh dans sa tête. Mulet ne valait pas le coup. Il relâcha un prix autour du cou de son instructeur. Aussitôt, Mulet ordonna à ses hommes de conduire M. Taylor au trou.

Eric ne resta pas longtemps seul. Mulet et son adjoint étaient debout, devant lui.

Instructeur Mulet: vous n'auriez pas dû relâcher votre prix Monsieur Taylor.

Eric: je ne pourrai pas continuer à me regarder dans une glace, avec du sang sur mes mains. Je ne suis pas comme vous.

Mulet: c'est déjà un peu tard pour cela. Non ? Vous avez oublié l'homme innocent, mort pendant le braquage que vous avec commodité, et Josh, votre ami mort, en vous défendant.

Eric: tu es un malade mental! Vous l'avez tué, uniquement pour moi faire pince. Il est hors de question que je me laisse intimider par un psychopathe comme vous! Mulet: mon travail consiste à détruire votre identité de délinquant, en une personne équilibrée, bien élevé. Vous êtes la honte de notre belle nation!

Eric sur un ton provocateur: et vous?

L'instructeur Mulet ordonna à son adjoint d'enlever la veste d'Eric et d'attacher ses mains, aux deux crochets, enfoncer dans le mur. Il était face au mur, les bras écartelés.

Instructeur Mulet calme: dans l'armée, un soldat qui lève la main sur son supérieur est flagellé de cinq coups.

Le premier coup était violent, ses muscles du dos se contractent au contact du fouet. Les deux prochains coups étaient tout aussi violents, son dos brûlait. Les deux derniers coups, son dos lui faisait tellement mal qu'il ne ressentait plus rien. Son visage se tordait de douleur, mais aucun cri ne sortait de sa bouche pour ne pas donner satisfaction à son bourreau. Son souffle était saccadé par la douleur lancinante de son dos martyrisé. Soudain, il se sentit tomber au sol lorsque les attachés à ses poignets ont été enlevés.

Mulet se tenait au-dessus de lui: aucun cri, vous avez tous mon respect M. Taylor. Montrez-moi maintenant que vous êtes digne de notre pays. Vos prochaines semaines décideront de votre avenir parmi nous. Laissez-moi faire mon travail, ou vos proches n'auront plus jamais de nouvelles de vous. Est-ce que c'est bien clair Mr Taylor?

Eric faiblement: oui monsieur.

Mulet s'amusant de la situation: je n'ai pas bien entendu votre réponse Mr Taylor?

Eric bloqua son regard sur celui de son bourreau et hurla à plein poumon: OUI MONSIEUR!

Mulet satisfait: bien, je préfère ça. Mon adjoint viendra vous chercher dans quelques jours. Ça vous laisse le temps pour réfléchir à votre avenir.

Eric était maintenant seul, agonisant sur le sol crasseux du cachot. Le moindre mouvement lui provoqué des hauts de cœurs. Son corps tremblait de façon incontrôlable. Il essaya de calmer sa respiration, pour éviter de glisser en état de choc. Des larmes coulaient maintenant sur son visage. Eric était au plus mal. Il avait tellement envie de se laisser couler, mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Pour la mémoire de Josh, il fallait tenir le coup. Il fallait tenir pour Tami. Il lui avait fait une promesse, et il n'était pas du genre à rompre une parole. Il voulait rendre son père, fier de lui. Et sa mère, peut être que s'il survivait à l'enfer du camp et qu'il témoignerait à une sortie pour faire interdire ce camp, alors, elle aurait plus de remord de l'avoir gardé à la naissance. Il voulait tellement voir autre a choisi que du mépris et de la déception dans son égard. Il voudrait tellement redresser le petit garçon, insouciant et rêveur qu'il était. Son esprit glissa vers des souvenirs joyeux, en ayant de côté le cruel présent et la douleur physique qu'il ressentait.


End file.
